Until I Met You
by darkskiesandprettylies
Summary: Aubree and Raina didn't know they shared more than just a boss. WWE Fanfic
1. Summary

Aubree is a techie for the WWE, making sure hair and make up are always spot on for the superstars and divas. She loves her job, but her meek personality and quiet ways make her get lost in the background of all the beautiful people she works with on a daily basis. She's always being teased and her nickname of "mouse" is always used to adress her, even by executives. But there is one guy who thinks she's one in a million, Matt (also known as Zach Ryder). She has no idea how to talk to him however, and is worried that if she doesn't learn how to stand out, she never will make a real place for herself.

Raina is the newest Diva in the WWE. Even though she has everything she ever wanted she still feels she's missing something. Her rebellious ways and independent nature leave her being not exactly popular among the other Divas. But her hard work and determination have got her there and nobody can take that from her. She isn't there to be a wannabe model, with a few tricks up her sleeve she wants to show the others how real Divas work.

A/N: Hey guys and girls this is a new and collaboration between me-LoopyLou1990 and That Mormon Girl. She doesn't have account on here so it will be posted under my name, but half the credit to this story (which is bound to be Awesome, WWWYKI) goes to her. Please do comment and review, we would both love to know how you feel about our joint venture.


	2. I Blew It, Again

A/N First chapter is by That Mormon girl and from her OC's POV. Hope you enjoy and Don't forget to review :D

~Aubree~

I took a deep breath as I stood outside the door to his dressing room. This time it would be different, I would be able to tell him how I felt and maybe he would listen, yes. He would listen, I was sure of it this time. I lifted my hand to the door and knocked. I bit my lip while I heard him moving inside. I brushed off the front of my shirt and smiled. I imagined him opening the door and taking me into his arms, smiling that beautiful smile. And I would tell him the truth; that I was crazy about him, and he would say that he was crazy about me too. That's what would happen, I just knew it. I felt my heart jump as the door began to open. Then I was face to face with Matt, who you probably know as Zach Ryder, the United States Champion and Broski extraordinaire.

And I couldn't speak.

He smiled as he leaned in the doorway. "Mouse! Hey, how's my favorite techie?"

"Good." I mumbled. No! Why could I not remember my own name when I was around him? He just kept smiling as I stood there, frozen in place.

"So what did you need?" He asked.

"Um, I j-just wanted to see if you w-were ready for hair and m-make up yet." I stammered. God damn, why did he have to be so flawless? He grinned and stood back up.

"Well, I'm not in costume yet and the show doesn't start until six, and it's," He pulled out his phone and looked at it. "Four thirty right now."

"I'm sorry-" I started.

"No worries girl. What can I say; everyone wants excuses to talk to me." He teased. I chuckled nervously. He slipped his phone back in his pocket. He reached out and gently took my arm. "I'm glad you always want to make me look my best. I appreciate it." I felt my face turn bright red.

"R-really?"

"Um, duh. You the only make up person who doesn't make me look like a chick." He bit his lip. "Don't tell Molly I said that."

"My lips are sealed." Matt pulled his hand back and sighed, scratching his head.

"Well, I would invite you in, but I need to change, that is, unless you want to see me naked." I felt my heart pound painfully in my chest as he gave me a small smirk. He patted my arm and grinned. "I'll see you around five thirty."

"O-okay."

"Bye Mouse."

"Bye Matt." I walked away as I heard the door shut.

I blew it, again.

I'm Aubree Roberts, better known around here as Mouse, the hair and make-up intern. I hate that nickname, one of the Bella Twins gave it to me when she asked me something and I muttered a response while I was doing her hair. She just said "speak up mouse" and the name sort of stuck. It probably has something to do with how I look too. Like my brown eyes that look huge behind my glasses, my pin straight brown hair that's always tied back in a bun, and I've been told I scurry when I'm nervous and I squeak when I'm surprised. I've been interning here for almost a year now. I was promised that when Susan, our head hair and make-up person, retired next year, I would be hired as full time hair make-up crew. But for now I was just an intern techie and really had no street credit whatsoever.

So what would a guy like Matt ever want with a girl like me?

As I trudged back to the makeup room in defeat I wasn't watching where I was going and crashed into someone. I fell to the floor and my glasses flew off in another direction. "Ow."

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up and all I saw was a blurry mess.

"Do you see my glasses?" I asked. "I'm sorry, they must have fallen off." I felt like Velma in an old Scooby Doo cartoon as I walked on all fours trying to find my glasses.

"Here they are." The voice said. I saw an arm extend to me and let whoever the person was help me up. They set my glasses in my hand and as I put them back on I saw who had helped me up. I squeaked as I saw Dolph Ziggler looming in front of me.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Ziggler; I should have been watching where I was going." Please don't tell Vicki. I thought. If Vicki said anything I could be fired in a second. But he just laughed and smacked me across the back, I'm sure he didn't realize his own strength, but it almost sent me back to the floor.

"Please, don't call me Dolph unless there's a camera somewhere, my name is Nick." He said smiling. "You're one of the makeup people, um, Audrey, right?"

"Aubree, but you were closer than most people." I admitted. Nick chuckled.

"So are you alright? I really should have been watching where I was going."

"Oh, I'm fine." I promised. He smiled.

"So why aren't you doing my hair and makeup? I've got some old broad who's half blind."

"You mean my boss?" I said.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. She's used to it." Nick smiled again.

"So, do you have time for someone else tonight?" He asked again, I felt my face get warm. I was leaning against the wall and he put one of his arms up, leaning it against the wall next to me.

"I-I probably do. I just do makeup for Zach Ryder, C. M. Punk, Jack Swagger, Kofi Kingston, and Goldust when he's on, and sometimes Brie Bella if Susan is swamped..."

"Well, when do you have any spare time?" I swallowed nervously. Nick was really close to me and I didn't like it.

"Um, probably around four fifty."

"Excellent." He said. "I'll see you then."

"Bye." I squeaked. Nick pushed himself off the wall and walked off, I assumed back to his dressing room. I let out a long sigh.

"Was that who I thought it was?" I turned to see Matt in his wrestling gear. I nodded.

"Yep."

"I really don't like that guy." He muttered, watching him leave. He turned back to me. "What did he want?"

"Well, I bumped into him and I fell down, then he asked if I could start doing his makeup, he doesn't like Susan doing it I guess."

"Well, I can't blame him for that one, she's like, half blind." We chuckled, but then Matt's smile dropped and he looked at me. "Do you want me to tell him to leave you alone?" I shook my head.

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

"You don't have to be Mouse. If he does something you don't like you don't have to just accept it because he's famous and you're-" Matt stopped, but I knew what he was going to say. I felt my heart drop.

"I'm not famous." I finished sadly.

"Mouse, that's not what I meant." I wanted to yell at him, tell him to never call me Mouse again, but…

"I should go, Susan said she needed to talk to me." I started to walk away, but Matt grabbed my arm.

"Mouse-"

"I'll see you later." I said as I scurried off to the makeup room. I opened the door to see Susan sitting in the makeup chair. Her curly white hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her green eyes were set in with dark circles. Susan was like a mother to me, especially after I'd lost my actual mother. She was the one who'd seen my amateur work at stage theatres in New York and told Vince that she wanted me to intern and then get a permanent job when she retired next year. If it weren't for her I'd still be doing makeup for community theatres. When she heard the door close she looked up.

"There you are." She said, standing and coming over to me. "I need you to do something for me. There's a new Diva coming tonight. Molly is swamped and so am I. Do you think you could do her hair and makeup?"

"Um, well, Nick- Dolph Ziggler just asked me to do his, so if you or Molly could take Matt off my hands I could."

"Of all the people to give up, you give up Matt? I thought he was your friend?"

"We kind of got in a fight and I really just don't want to talk to him." Susan nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'll do his hair and makeup."

"Susan, what's the new girl's name, out of curiosity?"

"Raina McClane. Odd girl. Very independent." I pressed my lips together, but Susan smiled. "Maybe she can teach you how to ask Matt out. It's like watching a child seeing how you act around him. You're a twenty-six year old woman, start acting like it."

"Susan, I…" She waited for me to finish, but I just sighed. "You're right."

"No. I'm not right. You need to have some respect for yourself! You are a very talented young girl. I see it, I know everyone else sees it too. Why do you think Matt and Nick specifically asked you to do their makeup?" I bit my lip, thinking about the 'half blind' comment.

"Because, they don't like Molly?"

"Because they know you're good at what you do. Molly is the opposite of you, over confident and not talented in the slightest. She only works here because she's Vince's niece or something like that." I giggled. I hated to say it, but Molly was terrible. Have you ever been watching Smack Down or Raw and a person's face isn't the same color as their body, or you can tell the Divas are just wearing waaaay too much makeup? Molly did that. And she's a brat too. She's convinced she got the job because she's the best. She's always making me go get her coffee, saying the professional needs to work.

I personally do not care for her.

And she's obsessed with Phil, AKA C M Punk. She keeps hitting on him all the time, convinced that he'll eventually stop rejecting her. But, thankfully, he dislikes her as much as I do, and actually stopped having her do his makeup and went to Susan. But Molly still persisted until finally he came to me because I'm in a completely different room and Molly couldn't bug him.

I personally love my individual makeup room, but sometimes it's like a prison being alone with the superstars. Like how it would be with Nick in just twenty minutes.

"So when is this Raina girl coming in?" I asked, desperate to change the subject. Susan looked at her watch.

"About ten minutes."

"How will I know who she is?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Trust me, you'll know." I sighed as the door opened and Kelly Kelly walked in smiling at Susan and I. She walked over to Susan and gave her a huge hug.

"Susan! How are you?"

"Excellent." She turned back to me.

"Aubree, will you please go get me my curling iron? I believe I left it in my car." She tossed me the keys and I walked out. I let out another huge sigh. How could Matt ever notice a girl like me with bombshells like Eve and Kelly Kelly everywhere? I was just his nerdy little friend who made him look good for the cameras. I headed for Susan's car, and with every beautiful Diva I saw I felt my heart sink a little more. I mean, I'm just a techie, and that's all I'll ever be. As I walked back, curling iron in hand to the makeup room, I thought about Matt, the look on his face when he'd tried to apologize to me earlier. It had broken my heart. I knew I'd fell too far for Matt, but what could I do?

I opened the door and handed Susan her curling iron I saw who I assumed must have been Raina. I stuck out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Aubree."

A/N: Oh drama! Hope you liked the first chapter hope to get my chapter up as soon as possible. Stay Tuned :D. While you wait why not write a review only takes a couple of seconds :D


	3. Reminded Of Someone

A/N: Ok here's chapter 2 and it's from yours truly LoopyLou1990. Big shout out to Nexusgurl for her support :D Don't forget to review!

~Raina~

I sat there nodding and smiling at Laurinaitis. This was boring and I still needed to get my make-up done. I had already done my hair, it cascade down around my face like a black waterfall with electric blue highlights scattered throughout. He was babbling about the same old thing, Wellness Policy, European Tours, blah, blah and blah.

"So Raina is that ok? Do you understand everything?" I smiled getting up from my seat glad he was done.

"Yes Mr Laurinaitis everything is crystal clear." I shook his hand and backed away to the door.

"Anyway I have to get going, got to have my make-up done." The second the door closed my faced dropped the smile. I hated people like him, always enforcing stupid rules and just generally being a pain in my ass.

I walked along the hallway and before long I realised I was completely lost. I turned to go back round when somebody shouted hey. It was Phil or to you CM Punk.

"Oh Hi can I help you?" I smiled pleasantly, he was one of my favourites to watch he had such good in ring skills and hardly ever bodged his moves.

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing." He chuckled and against my better judgement I told him I was lost.

I was very independent and I hated to admit when I had gone wrong or got lost. I had fought so hard to get everything I had. Most of the stars here came from rich families or were second and third generation superstars. I wasn't any of those, but I was a damn good learner and nothing could deter me once I had made a decision. I spent most of my life fending for myself, so I couldn't stand people who thought they were better than me and rubbed what they had in your face. But instead of telling him I was fine I found myself asking him were make-up was.

"So yeah if you could show me to make-up that would be great Phil."

"Yeah sure. So I'm guessing you're the new diva that Ace keeps talking about? Raina isn't it?" He smiled down at me as we walked along to make-up.

"Yep that's me. My first match is against Phoenix, Natalya and Tamina. I'm teamed with Kelly and Alicia. So should be fun." We stopped outside and he gestured to it.

"Well here we are. I'll be cheering you on backstage." He winked and walked away. Wow hot or what? I would definitely love working here.

I knocked on the door and walked in to see an older woman who I assumed was Susan and Kelly.

"Oh hi Raina, you looking forward to tonight?" Stupid question if I wasn't I wouldn't be here.

"Sure Kelly I'm like super excited!" She was so dim, at least Susan had caught my sarcasm.

"Well you won't have long to wait to get your make-up done, Aubree will be back shortly." I smiled and lent against the wall watching Susan work her magic on Kelly. I didn't get why Kelly wore so much make-up, she was prettier without it all. But I guess girls like her weren't happy unless they were covered in it. I heard the door open up and as I turned was greeted by very timid looking woman about my age. She held out her hand to me and I took it.

"Hi, I'm Aubree." Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, it left her looking like a deer caught in a cars headlights.

"Hey there, I'm Raina. How are you Aubree?" Kelly sniggered and I turned to look at her.

"We call her Mouse it's her nickname."

"Well would you prefer Aubree or Mouse?" I wasn't about to call her something she didn't like.

"Um, well w-whatever you prefer." She stammered, why did she look so nervous? Kelly started to giggle.

"And what are you laughing at?" I snapped, she at least had the decency to blush which made Susan smile. "Well I'll go with Aubree, ok?" I smiled at her trying to relieve her of her nervousness.

"Sure" She smiled still a little timid. "Do you want to come with me? I can get your make-up done now if you like?" Boy she was so timid, she ended almost every sentence like she was asking a question. I smiled and followed her out and to her room.

I sat quietly as she went to work. She frowned in concentration as she did her thing and I was reminded of someone, but I could think who. I kept stealing glances at her not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, but at the same time trying to see if I knew her from somewhere.

"So Aubree how long have you been here for?" I wanted to make conversation with her like a normal person would so as not to make her feel uncomfortable. I started to wonder if I had said something wrong until she finally answered.

"Almost a year, I'm just an intern right now. What about you? How long have you been wrestling for?"

"A long time, it's the one thing I could share with my dad. I joined a wrestling academy while I was still in high school. When I left I hit the independent circuit until about two years ago when I got took on at FCW. I always wanted to get here and now I have. So do you have a boyfriend? I bet you're dating one of the stars, aren't you?" I laughed teasingly.

I had clearly put my foot right in it I thought she was about to cry, but she took a deep breath and smiled sadly.

"No I'm single, I er. What about you?" She quickly diverted it to me and I dived on it hoping to keep the mood light.

"No single too. Not really looking either." Maybe this was just a bad topic altogether, I didn't want to be thinking about him. "So do you want to go out for dinner, after the show? I mean like I need to get to know everyone and you can tell me who is ok and who I should steer clear of." I had shocked her again, man oh man.

"I er, maybe I don't..." She stopped as there was a knock on the door and in walked Matt Cardona. Aubree blanched at the sight of him, I could only guess he was the reason why she didn't want to talk about relationships.

"Hey Mouse, can I talk to you for a second." She blushed like crazy and I tried to keep the smile from my face.

"I'm busy right now sorry, I have to get Raina's make-up finished, then I have to do Nick's." She hadn't turned to face him.

"Mouse…"

"Her names Aubree not Mouse." I spoke up I could see she didn't appreciate being called Mouse and I felt I had to stick up for her.

"I knew that." I could clearly tell he didn't. "Look Mou…Aubree I wanted apologise for before." She looked at him and I could see she was totally crazy for him. Call me an interfering idiot, but I couldn't resist.

"Well you want to apologise, why don't you come out with us tonight? Buy her a drink and really apologise." She blushed crazily, but Matt smiled happily.

"Sure I'd be up for that." His smile was back in place as he left.

"Why did you do that?" It almost sounded like she was snapping at me, but there wasn't enough emotion behind it so she didn't mean it.

"I was making friends. Plus whatever he did or said to upset you, he's now going to apologise to you. Don't worry I'll be there I won't let him do anything. Have you got an outfit? I could let you borrow one if not." Wow I was virtually mothering her what was wrong with me today?

"I've got an outfit. You promise you won't leave me?"

"No I said I wouldn't so I won't, unless I become a third wheel." I smiled mischievously. "So I'll see you later. Be ready!" I jumped out of the chair and was out the door before she could protest.

My match wasn't on until later in the show. I headed to the divas locker rooms and changed in to my ring attire. I really should have changed before make-up, but I managed to change without messing Aubree's perfect job. I walked down to the green room to wait and watch tonight's show. I walked in to only a handful of stars among them were Glenn, Barbie and Victoria. I really didn't want to sit with Barbie and Victoria so I chose to sit down with Glenn Jacobs (Kane). He glanced up at me and did a double take.

"Hi Glenn, Pleasure to meet you. I'm Raina." I held out my hand for him and he smiled goofily, taking my hand in his much larger one.

"Hi Raina, you're the new Diva right? Why don't you go and hang with them? You don't want to be hanging with an old man like me." He chuckled.

"But why would I want to hang with some girls who'll leave the company the second they have a better offer. When I can talk with The Devil's Favourite Demon especially if I'm nice to him he could give me in-ring pointers." I winked playfully at him.

"I guess you have a point there. Aren't you against Beth and Nattie tonight?" I nodded. "Well ok you want to watch Nat she can be really aggressive. And watch out for Beth she'll attack you if the ref isn't looking." He was happy to be of help.

"Thanks Glenn, fancy showing me that Chokeslam of yours sometime." He chuckled at that.

"Sure whenever you're free." Barbie and Victoria had got up and signalled it was time for our match.

"Ok cool. I'll talk to you later Glenn and thanks for the advice." He smiled again and jogged to catch up with the two divas.

The match was over pretty much before it even started. It was ridiculous, a quick turn each and then Boom it was over. I waved at the fans as I walked backstage slightly ahead of Barbie and Victoria.

"Hey nice match out there." It was Phil and he was leaning against the wall as I came through the curtain.

"Hi again. Thanks though it barely lasted three minutes. I'm used to fifth teen, twenty minute long matches. Any way I'll catch you later I'm going out with Aubree for a meal and drinks." I didn't wait for his reply as I jogged off to the divas locker room to change.

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Chapter 3 will be coming from the ever talented That Mormon Girl so get ready. And while you wait gives a review :D


	4. As If My Life Wasn't Hard Enough Already

A/N: Ok here's part 3 brought to you by That Mormon Girl. Enjoy! :D

~Aubree~

!

I felt my insides slowly start to disintegrate as Raina walked out of the room. I couldn't go to dinner with Matt! He was famous and I would never be. I didn't deserve to have a guy as great as him outside of my imagination. I took a deep breath. What would I say? What would I do? If it was so obvious I liked Matt why couldn't he figure it out for himself? As I began to head towards the door, tell Raina to cancel the whole thing, the door swung open, hitting me straight in the face.

"Owwww…" The door pulled back and Nick bent down, helping me up again.

"Wow, this is not a good second impression to make." He teased. "Are you alright?" I nodded, but he grabbed my jaw and pulled my face dangerously close to his, making me more than a little uncomfortable. "Alrighty, sorry about that." He smacked me across the back again, which took the pain away from my face for a few seconds. "So, are you sure you're alright? Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Please, don't open doors near me." I quietly muttered. Nick laughed as he sat down in the makeup chair. I grabbed my makeup kit and got lost in my own little world.

When I do makeup it's like I'm completely at peace in the middle of the sky. I feel completely calm and serene. I don't think about Matt, Molly, my next client, it's just me and a brush and a human canvas. However, I couldn't help but notice how Nick stared at me as I colored in his eyebrows so they would show under the stage lights.

"You're really good at this." He said, breaking my Zen mode and sending me crashing back into reality. I felt my face get warm, I wasn't really used to praise.

"T-thank you." I said as I powdered everything down so it wouldn't melt in the heat of the lights. I smiled slightly. A masterpiece. "You're good to go." I assured him. He stood up and looked in the mirror his jaw about hitting the floor.

"No wonder Matt always looks better than me, he's got you for a secret weapon." Nick turned back to me, there was something in his eyes that I didn't trust and I didn't want to be alone with him for another second. He stalked over to me and I kept backing up until I was pressed against the wall. He smirked and put his hands up on either side of me, I was trapped. "So, explain to me why he gets to see you all the time and I don't."

"B-b-because…" Nick raised his eyebrows, waiting for my answer. "You have Susan, he never did, he got deferred to me when I first started, y-you know, when he was n-never on. Then he g-got famous and he j-just never left." My heart was racing as Nick didn't bat an eyelash. Then he grinned and started to chuckle.

"Well, I'm going to tell Susan that I'm making you my permanent makeup person. So I can see you every week. Nick pressed his finger lightly to the tip of my nose. "And you get to hang out with me every Monday, won't that be fun?"

"Tons." I squeaked. Nick pushed himself off the wall, shaking his head as he kept laughing and opened the door and walked out. The second he left I slid to the floor, my heart still thudding frantically in my chest. What was that? As if freaking out about my dinner with Matt wasn't enough now I had to deal with psycho blonde every week? I let out a giant sigh.

The rest of my day went as usual until Phil walked in. I smiled.

"Hey Mouse." He greeted as he walked in.

"Hi Phil."

"So, I hear that you're the makeup person for the new diva Raina." I felt my face get warm, remembering how she'd invited Matt to dinner with us. How I'd have to have dinner with Matt tonight and…

"Yes, I am." I finally said. I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

"So, did she say anything about me?" He asked with his normal smile.

"No." I saw Phil's face fall the slightest bit and tried to cheer him up. "She didn't really talk about anyone though. She a-asked me about myself and stuff like that."

"Hmm." He got the thinking look and I bit my lip. It was total payback time.

"Phil." He snapped out of his thought and looked up at me. "She and I are getting d-dinner with Matt. Do you want to come with us?" Phil blinked a few times then grinned from ear to ear.

"Mouse, are you asking me out?" I felt my face burst into flames as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Well, considering Raina asked Matt out for me…"

"Wait, Matt Matt?" Phil new that I was crazy about Matt, along with Susan and now Raina. I nodded. "Way to be Mousey! So, do you think he'll let me be his best man?"

"Phil…"

"It's a question. You've been obsessed with the guy since you got here."

"Very funny. Well you can have a nice time with Raina tonight."

"Does she know I'm coming?"

"Nope."

"Are we going to tell her?"

"Nope."

"Excellent."

Phil was the last person I had to work with tonight, so when I sent him on his merry little way I went into the greenroom to wait for Raina. Her match went great, it was the second match, so when she grabbed me afterwards to leave I was a little surprised.

"A-Aren't we going to wait for M-Matt?" I stammered as she dragged me to the divas locker room. She pulled me over to a mirror and sighed.

"I've got to make you a bombshell first.

"W-what!" I stuttered.

"Let me change, then I'll take a look at that outfit."

"You really don't have to do this…"

"I want to."

"W-Why?" Raina stopped and turned back to me.

"You remind me of someone I used to know."

"Wh-What?"

"Just trust me Aubree. Matt won't know what hit him."

Neither will Phil. I thought. Raina quickly changed into her street clothes and ran me to the hotel. I sighed as I opened the door to my room. Raina immediately went to one of my suitcases.

"Oh, not that one. That's makeup, the other one is clothes." I said.

"You have a bag of just makeup?" She asked. I shrugged.

"The intern keeps all the stage makeup. That way Molly gets to yell at me if it gets lost." Raina looked like she was going to say something, but changed her mind as she rummaged through my clothes. I started to walk towards her to help, but she just held up her hand.

"Sit on the bed." I obeyed and meekly plopped down on the foot of the bed. I sat there for what felt like forever when I heard a muffled squeal.

"What is this?" I looked over and Raina was holding up my little lace ruffled nightgown. She had this mischievous smile on her face. "Saving this for Matt?"

"N-No!" I started, but she just held up her hand and I stopped talking.

"I'm sure he'll love it." Within a few more minutes she stood up and walked over to me, plopping some clothes on my lap. "Go try this on." I went into the bathroom and when I looked at myself in the mirror I had to hold my breath. I actually looked kind of pretty. Part of my stomach showed in this shirt, I usually wore it with a tank top underneath, but it showed off just the smallest peek of my stomach. I walked back out and Raina smiled.

"Can we go now?" She shook her head. And pushed my right back into the bathroom.

"Time for you to get the celebrity treatment." She said, sitting me down on the ledge of the tub as she grabbed my small personal makeup and started to work. When she finished with that she just looked at my hair for the longest time. She then took out my bun and started brushing and pinning and braiding until I was a little worried. When she was finally satisfied she led me to the mirror, covering my eyes. When she finally let me see myself I gasped. I hadn't looked this pretty at my senior prom! But it was so simple that it seemed effortless. I felt like I was going to cry. "Hey, no tears, you'll mess up your eyes." Raina said. I looked at Raina and gave her a huge hug. She didn't quite seem comfortable, so I let go.

"S-Sorry."

"No problem, I've got to go get ready, I'll be right back." I shook my head as I heard Raina leave. I looked, I looked beautiful. I smiled and went back to my suitcase and rummaged through until I found my nightgown. It had been a present from my eccentric aunt who was convinced it would help me catch a man. I just wore it when we were in Australia or Florida and it was too hot to wear anything else. I thought about Matt seeing me in this and felt my face get bright red.

Matt.

Oh my God. I had to go have dinner with Matt, I'd totally forgotten! I bit my lip. Now I was nervous again. I shoved my nightgown back in my bag and zipped it shut, sitting on top of it with my head in my hands. I stayed like that until I heard a knock on the door and I looked out to see Raina. Wow, she looked absolutely great! Phil was going to have a stroke. She smiled.

"Ready to get you a man?" She teased. I smiled as we walked back to the arena just as the show was wrapping up. We both waited for Matt, but when he showed up I told Raina I'd forgotten something in the makeup room, and I would be right back and ran off to find Phil. He was sitting on the tabletop in my makeup room.

"I didn't know where else to find you." He teased. "You look nice."

"Wait until you see Raina."

"Alrighty, where are they?"

"Follow me." I said as I lead him to where I'd left Raina and Matt. When Raina saw I had Phil with me she looked a little confused. I shrugged. "You invited Matt for me, so I invited him for you. That way you don't have to feel awkward." I looked at Matt and felt my face get warm again.

"N-not that M-Matt and I would m-m-make you feel awkward…" I sighed and stopped talking as we headed off to go get dinner. I couldn't help but notice as we were headed down the street Raina and Phil seemed like they were having a pretty intense conversation. I was about to join in when I felt Matt grab my shoulder.

"So, how was Nick?"

"Huh?" I asked, remembering him pressing me into the wall. Did Matt know somehow..?

"He's not a very trustworthy guy. Did you make it out alive?" I bit my lip.

"Well, he made me his permanent makeup person…so…"

"Hmm." Matt looked back at me. "Do you want me to kick his ass even harder next week?" I giggled as Matt smiled at me. "There's that smile. I haven't seen it since Nick showed up this afternoon." We just kept chatting until we got to a small bar and grill that Phil said was incredible. We went inside, grabbing a booth in the back so we wouldn't get bugged for autographs every five seconds…Well, so Phil, Matt, and Raina wouldn't get bugged for autographs every five seconds.

Not me.

As we sat down Phil slid in next to Raina and I blushed when Matt sat next to me. He and Phil talked for a long time about number one contenders and Nick came into the conversation a few times. Both of them went on about how much they hated him. Raina and I talked a little bit more about her and how she got to the WWE and how we both thought Beth was secretly a man. I couldn't help but notice that as dinner went on Matt slid his hand under the table until it was resting on my knee. I blushed and looked up, but he just smiled. I don't know what came over me, but I slid my hand over and placed it on top of his. He looked at me with a bit of surprise, but then just flipped his hand over and twisted his fingers together with mine, both of us acting like nothing had happened.

And it was perfect.

A/N: Ok that's it for part 3. Part 4 will be by me so get excited (you don't have to lol) We are cranking'em out quick so may even be updated later today, stay tuned :D And don't forget to review!


	5. Why Was This So Hard?

A/N Ok here's chapter 4 from me Loopylou1990!

~Raina~

When we got to the arena and Aubree took off the second Matt arrived I was sure it was an excuse to ditch him. But then she walked back with Phil. I was confused what was he doing here?

"You invited Matt for me, so invited him for you. That way you don't have to feel awkward." OK but that still didn't explain why she invited Phil. I didn't have the chance to ask as Aubree's face light up like the fourth of July. "N-not that M-Matt and I would m-m-make you feel awkward…" I tried so hard not to laugh, but Phil saved the day by leading us off to the restaurant. I walked ahead with Phil so that Aubree and Matt could talk.

"So Raina, how you liking it here so far?" Phil nudged my shoulder to get my attention.

"Yeah it's pretty cool, it's just a shame about the divas division. I mean it's so lacking in real talent, just a bunch of models and poser's. So how come you're tagging along?" I wanted to find out why she had invited Phil, but as I looked over at him he blushed lightly and there was my answer. I jumped back in with another question to avoid the awkward moment. "So how did your match go? I missed it." He looked a little put out that I had changed the subject, but answered it any way. We talked about what he was going to do now he was WWE Champion and went back to talk about the appalling divas division in the WWE at the present time.

As we got to the small bar and grill that Phil had spoken about, I glanced back at Aubree and Matt. I thought he must have upset her as she suddenly didn't look happy, but she gave herself a shake and her smile was back in place. I sat down in a booth at the back and Phil slid in next to me. Aubree sat opposite me and blushed as Matt slid in next to her, this was either going to be a very long night or an interesting one. It all depended on how brave Aubree was feeling. The guys started talking about number one contenders and their dislike for Nick Nemeth.

"So Raina how did you get picked by the WWE from FCW?" Aubree asked clearly going for a safe and easy subject.

"I was having a match against OBD, she'd dropped by and the powers that be decided we should have a street fight. Hunter just happened to be there that night. And well he liked what he saw. He dropped by the next few weeks to see me in action and the next thing I knew I had a contract to be the new Raw Diva." I decided to make her laugh and succeeded when I turned the topic to Beth and how I was sure she was a man. As dinner was served we all lapsed into a pleasant silence. I don't think Phil noticed, but I did. Matt was slowly edging his hand closer and closer to Aubree. By the time desert was served Aubree and Matt were holding hands under the table. It took everything I had not to be stupid a squeal in delight. OK I was confused, why was she bringing out such a reaction with me? I would normally let people get on with it, but I was helping her and it felt good.

Phil slid his arm across the back of my seat ready to put his arm around me. And I must admit I panicked. I wasn't ready for a relationship, I wasn't even looking. Aubree excused herself to go to the bathroom and I made my excuses and followed. When we got to the bathroom I had relaxed and I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face.

"Aubree, you sly girl. I wouldn't have thought you had it in you. But there you were holding hands with the delectable Matt." She blushed at my response, I chuckled. "It's ok I'm just teasing, but seriously Aubree congrats, I may just get you out of that shell of yours yet."

"Thanks Raina, I was so scared about tonight, but it's better than I could ever imagine." She hugged me again, but this time I hugged her back. I wasn't the hugging type, but it felt right.

"You are more than welcome." I grinned like a Cheshire cat. I watched her reapply her lip gloss, then she turned to me confused.

"Raina?" She sounded nervous again. I smiled reassuringly and gestured for her to go on. "Why did you duck out just now? I m-mean Phil was trying to…" She cut herself as my smile faded. It made her look more nervous, I quickly thought of an easy way to say it without getting into the whole drama.

"It's ok, I'm just not interested in a relationship right now. I'm here to work and I have a little time to make friends." I recovered quickly and smiled pulling her from the bathroom.

As we came out the guys had paid and where waiting for us so we could leave. We caught a taxi back to the hotel and the drive was quiet. My room was only a few doors down from Aubree's. So when we got to her room Matt leaned down and pecked her on the cheek, thanking her for letting him come out with us. She blushed like crazy and she looked adorable, Matt chuckled and waved goodnight to us. Phil lent down to kiss my cheek and I purposely dropped my clutch bag so I could duck out the way.

"God Damn!" I frowned picking it and the contents up. "Well thanks for tonight Phil, I had fun." I smiled as I walked backwards to my room. I had shoved my keys back in my bag and as I dug for them Aubree walked over.

"Raina? He was just being friendly." She whispered. I knew what she meant and he mostly likely thought I was a complete freak now.

"I know, but I dropped my bag. I needed to pick it up." God that was so lame. "Goodnight Aubree I'll see you tomorrow." I went in and slid down the door.

Why was this so hard? Phil seemed like a nice guy. He had never hurt me, I hadn't known him long enough to hurt me. So why couldn't I just go with it? If he was a nice guy bonus, if he turned out to be a complete douche then I could tell him to hit the bricks. Thinking about him brought tears to my eyes and I slammed my head against the wall in anger of my stupid tears. This was all Adams fault, he broke me and know I was useless. Sure I could dish out the advice on love, be a real match maker, but I couldn't sort myself out. I pulled myself together enough to drag myself up and to the bathroom to wash and change. I would be ok in the morning, I'd be completely over it all.

I got up a little late the next day, I quickly changed and grabbed my bag before heading down to Aubree's room. When I knocked she opened the door pretty quickly and had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh morning Raina, I thought…" I smiled cutting her off, I knew full well who she thought I was.

"Matt, its ok. Are you two going out today? If you are we can do something tomorrow instead." She had forgotten I said I'd come round. "It's ok honestly Aubree, I can hit the gym if you're going out with Matt." I winked and she smiled happily.

"Are you sure I could…"

"No don't even think about cancelling on him. I'll see you later ok?" She smiled as I walked away. I needed to get some breakfast first anyway. As I sat in restaurant Eve made her way over to me and sat down.

"Morning Raina, what are you up to today?" Why did she care I had never spoken to her before.

"Nothing might hit the gym later." Did I really want to make friends with her? She had more skill than some of the others, but she had a tendency to bodge her major moves.

"OK that's cool, I might join you." She smiled as she sipped her coffee. I noticed Phil had walked in he looked over dejectedly, I smiled apologetically and he waved. "Oo you got the hots for Phil don't ya?" What where had that come from?

"No we're just friends we went out in a small group last night for dinner." I frowned, I didn't want to talk about this with her.

"Ok if you say so. I know who I wouldn't mind, Matt Cardona. I mean he's hot right and he's the United States Champion too. And you know that means… he's getting paid more." She grinned, what a gold digging bitch. There was no way she would get her claws in to Matt. "And you never know Raina I might win him over with this new storyline relationship of mine and his. I hope we can work together next week, you were pretty good last night, for a rookie." My jaw dropped, did Aubree know about this? I couldn't have her trying to steal Matt from her. And who the hell was she calling a rookie? I have more skill in my little finger than she will ever have in a lifetime.

"Well _Eve _I hear Matt's **taken**. Sounds like they are real happy together too. And besides it's just a storyline, doesn't mean anything. And personally I'd like to go one on one with you." She laughed like I was some naïve twelve year old.

"That's cute Raina, but I don't care if I have to steal him from his girlfriend. I tend to get what I want and I want him!" I wondered what I could do to prevent her from trying. Maybe I could get myself in on this storyline and put myself between her and Matt? She waved by and walked away, who could I talk to about it? I didn't know any one well enough and if I told Aubree she'd most likely drop Matt now, instead of losing him to her later. As I was pondering this my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"How's my little Storm Cloud?" It was my dad, I hadn't heard from him in a while, I knew my face was lit up it was so good to hear from him.

"I'm good dad did you catch my match last night?"

"I sure did baby and you were fantastic. You are going to dominate that division!" I couldn't help but laugh, he hadn't always been the best dad, but he tried hard and know he was retired he tried extra hard to support what I did.

"Thanks dad, I don't think I'll be champ for a while, but gimmie a couple of months and that title will be mine."

"That's my girl, be confident and you'll be at the top in no time. So you met anyone you like?" He had been badgering me for the last few months, he knew not to push though. "I'll take that as a no then. Oh by the way you're in South Dakota next week and guess who's got a ticket?"

"No way seriously? You're going to come? Dad this is great I can't wait to see you."

"I know and I can't either. We'll go out after the show and you don't fly out straight away so we can have some father, daughter time. Any way baby I'm going to have to go I'll call you later in the week."

"OK bye dad." I hung up happy that my dad would be there to see me fight, but my mind soon wandered back to Aubree and Matt. I needed to think of some way to keep Eve away from Matt, while keeping Matt and Aubree together.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter next one will be from That Mormon Girl so be excited :D Please do review, it gives us a reason to crank them out faster :D Much love to everyone who is subscribing to our story. This means you MariaDimension, ChristineNorthmanSalvatore, EmilieCW-DXfan0119 and my good friend Nexusgurl!


	6. Was I Dreaming?

A/N This chapter is by TMG enjoy and don't forget to review :D

~aubree~

I let out a small little sigh of content after shutting the door to my room. I hoped Raina wasn't angry that I'd made plans with Matt. Last night after dinner when he kissed me on the cheek my mind had exploded into fireworks and rainbows and everything was perfect. But when I had been getting ready for bed Matt had called me. Everyone had my number in case of an emergency, like, if they were going to get a haircut and wanted to know if we could still style it, emergency.

Anyway, he called and asked if I was doing anything tomorrow, I somehow managed to choke out that I wasn't, and he asked if I wanted to spend the day with him before I had to leave for Smack Down. I usually only do makeup for Raw, but Susan had insisted I come along because she was sick of Molly messing everything up. Needless to say, Molly had added me to her hit list, but I was ecstatic. I hadn't been able to sleep from pure excitement.

I bit my lip as I looked into my suitcase. I came across the nightgown again and felt my face get warm. No. No. No. I finally dug out my black jeans and a nice wine colored blouse. I side braided my hair and took a deep breath. I wouldn't mess this up, not today. But I couldn't keep my heart from skipping a beat when I heard a knock on my door. I swallowed nervously as I tried to keep myself from running and throwing it open. When I slipped the door open once again, it was Matt. He looked even better without the weird hair thing from his sweatband.

"You look great." He gushed. I just looked at the ground and muttered a quiet thank you. But I felt my heart jump when Matt gently held his hand under my chin, gently pushing my head up so I looked at him. "Why are you so quiet? You make me do all the talking, all the time. I feel like such a loudmouth"

"I-I just don't have much to say." I stuttered. Matt just grinned.

"God you're so cute when you stutter."

"Really?"

"You know it." He teased. I chuckled as he stood back so I could walk out the door. "So Aubree, You know everything about me, but I don't know anything about you. Where are you from?"

"Tacoma." I answered. "I moved to New York after high school to get into theatre makeup, Susan saw my work and hired me."

"I would too, you're the best."

"T-thank you." Matt grinned.

"There's that adorable stutter again. So is it me that makes you nervous or just obscenely beautiful people in general?" I chuckled and Matt pretended to be offended.

"I was serious." I just laughed even harder and Matt finally broke and chuckled with me. As we got to the front door of the hotel I heard a woman's voice behind us.

"Matt! Mattie, hold on!" I turned around to see Eve, looking inhumanly beautiful, as usual, as she jogged up to Matt and I.

"Hey Eve, what's up?" Matt said. I saw her eyes immediately dart to our hands, which weren't together, and she smiled.

"So I was thinking we could maybe run lines for our storyline relationship thing for next Monday?"

My heart dropped.

Matt pressed his lips together. "Eve, I'd love to, but you see…" He put his arm around me and pulled me into an awkward hug, smashing me into his chest. "I've promised my day to Aubree before she leaves for Smack Down tonight." Eve's eyes turned into daggers, but Matt didn't notice.

"Oh, are you two together?" She lifted her eyebrows as she looked at Matt, waiting for an answer.

"Well…" Matt looked at me.

"I-It's… It's a little early to say." I finished.

"Oh, so you're technically still single." Eve said. She hadn't taken her eyes off Matt since she walked up to us and it was starting to make me look a little nervous.

"Well, I couldn't ruin Glenn's dreams by dating you, now could I?" I saw Eve's face drop at the mention of the monstrous looking Glenn (AKA Kane). "So, if you'll excuse us, I'll see you next week Eve." As we walked out I felt sick to my stomach. I could never compare to Eve, there wasn't even a point in trying. When we were far enough from the hotel waiting for a taxi I looked up at Matt.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you what?"

"That you and Eve are going to have a storyline relationship…" Matt let out a long sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry…"

"Aubree, don't be sorry. I didn't tell you because nothing's going to happen."

"But Eve is so beautiful-"

"So are you." I felt my face turn bright red.

"W-w-what?"

"I hate to break it to you Aubree, but you are just as, if not more stunning at any of the Divas that are, ever have, or ever will be on the WWE, including Eve."

"Matt I…" I felt like an idiot. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, because it's true." He said. He kept looking at me, so I looked at the ground. "Do you know why I started coming to you when you were first hired?" I looked back up at him.

"Because you weren't famous yet?"

"Nope. Because I specifically asked for you."

"Me?" I blushed even more. "Why?" Matt shrugged.

"I thought you were cute." He looked back over at me. "I still do. So don't worry about this stupid Eve thing and let's have a good day." He stuck out his hand. "Deal?" I smiled slightly and shook his hand.

"Deal."

The whole day was just perfect. Matt and I went to a lake and walked around; people asked him for autographs and took pictures with him. I didn't mind in the slightest. Matt loved his fans like family, they were the reason he was famous so he always tried to make time for them. Then we got lunch at this little hole in the wall café, and since it was such a beautiful day we decided to walk back to the hotel. We just talked about how Matt had gotten into the WWE and his whole life story. As we got to the door of the hotel he flipped it on me.

"So, little miss mystery how was child life in Tacoma?" I shrugged when we got into the elevator.

"Pretty quiet. My parents got divorced when I was a baby, so I don't remember my dad." Suddenly the elevator lurched and came to a complete halt.

"Damn thing must be stuck." Matt muttered. I bit my lip; I didn't want to be late on my first day on Smack Down.

"Can we fix it?" I asked.

"Nope." Matt said as he slid to the floor. "I'm sure it'll be fine in a few minutes." He patted the ground next to him and I sat down. "So, your parents got divorced. How's your mom? Is she happy about how far you've gotten?" Matt could immediately tell he'd said something wrong. "Aubree?" He put his arm around me and looked at me. I didn't want to cry but I could hold back a few tears from falling down my cheeks. I pulled my legs into my chest.

"She, um… she died. When I was ten. We were hit by a drunk driver and she didn't make it."

"Aubree, Oh my God, I'm so sorry…" I shook my head.

"You didn't know." I bit my lower lip as the tears finally stopped. "She, um, she swerved the car so I wouldn't get hit. I still almost didn't make it though. I was in a coma for three days." I sighed. "Then my aunt took me in. She didn't have to, but she did. I owe her for getting me through the rest of high school." I could tell Matt didn't know what to say. "Matt, p-please stop looking at me like that."

"Aubree…" He wouldn't stop staring at me and I didn't know what to do.

"So, I hear your dad's a John Morrison fan." I tried. he sat up and sighed, laughing sadly.

"Yes, yes he is." I was pretty sure Matt was glad I'd changed the subject, but then he gave me that look again. "I do have to thank your mom though." I blushed.

"W-Why's that?"

"Because if she hadn't been so brave I wouldn't have you." I thought it was a cheesy pickup line at first, but something deep inside of me knew that he meant it.

And that terrified me.

"Matt I-" He kept giving me that look with his beautiful brown eyes. I felt my heart speed up as we started to lean towards each other. I had to be dreaming, this was much to perfect to be real. But just as we were close enough that I could feel a small current between our lips the elevator lurched again and sent me sprawling into Matt. I felt my face turn crimson as I started to get up, but he grabbed my waist and leaned his head up and kissed me. My mind exploded into a fourth of July fireworks display when our lips met. If this was a dream I never wanted to wake up. Finally I pulled my lips away from his and shot up onto my knees. I touched my lips gently and Matt just smiled. I finally snapped back to reality, realizing the door could open at any moment as he hopped back to his feet. He then helped me off my knees and we just stood there, hand in hand, staring at each other when the door opened. We both looked over as we heard Phil's unmistakable laugh. I immediately dropped my hands from Matt's as Phil just kept grinning.

"I can take the next one if you kids are busy." He teased as he stepped inside.

"I don't k-k-know wh-what you're t-talking about." I stammered. Phil just laughed and smacked Matt on the back.

"Good work." I felt my face turn the same color as my blouse as Matt and Phil chit chatted and Matt slowly put his hand in mine. "So, Aubree, I hear that you're going to do hair and makeup for Smack Down now too. You excited?"

"More nervous than excited. Teddy Long fired Molly, that's the only reason I get to go at all. Needless to say, Molly is livid."

"Oh I bet. Especially in addition to the fact that I hate her and made you my new makeup person." Phil added.

"Yep…" I muttered. The elevator finally stopped at Matt and I's floor. "Bye Phil." I said.

"See you Mouse, bye Matt." For some reason, it didn't bug me at all when Phil called me Mouse, he meant it in a cute little-sister way whereas everyone else was making fun of me when they said it. As we finally got to my room I felt more than a little sad.

"Well, here we are…" I said.

"I'm going to miss you, even if it's just for one night." Matt said. He wrapped his arms around me in a loving hug. I was a little taken aback, but I hugged him. This was too good to be true, but it was true, and none of it could have ever happened without Raina. As he pulled back, but still kept me in his arms, he gave me that look again. I bit my lip, I'm not a huge PDA fan, but maybe I could make an exception, just this once. I stood up on my tip toes and softly pecked Matt on the lips. He looked shocked, but then gave me his trademark grin. "Well well miss shy little techie." He teased. I giggled as Matt let go of me. He turned to leave and I opened the door to my room when I stopped and looked back. He was looking back at me and ran over, scooping me into his arms in a giant hug and carrying me into my room. He set me down and pressed his lips to mine so intensely that it caught me off guard, but then I kissed him back. I pulled back and smiled at him, my feet dangling off the floor like something out of a movie.

"I need to change." I said finally.

"Alright." Matt said letting me go and leaning against a wall. "Go." He teased. I shoved him out of my room, laughing.

"I'll see you later." I said.

"But I want to watch." He jokingly whined.

"Eventually, maybe. But I need to go to work now Matt."

"Wait." I opened the door back up and Matt stood there, a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Cardona?"

"Can I have another one for the road?" I giggled and kissed Matt on the tip of the nose.

"Goodbye Matt."

"Bye Aubree. Good luck tonight, knock 'em dead."

"Thanks Matt.

"And one more thing." He said.

"Yes?" Matt gently leaned back in the doorway and pressed his lips to mine.

"I'm going to leave now." He said with that goofy grin on his face.

"Bye."

"Bye. I'll call you after the show." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay Matt."

"I'm really going to leave this time."

"Goodbye Matthew Cardona." As he walked off I shut the door and pressed my back against it. This was so perfect. So utterly perfect that I couldn't believe that I was really awake. I touched my lips and smiled.

Time to impress Teddy.

A/N: Aww how cute are Aubree and Matt? :3 Well next chapter is from me so please review, comment, criticise while I write up the next chapter :D


	7. Hmmm, Awkward!

A/N Here's my next contribution hope you are enjoying the story so far :D

~Raina~

After speaking with my dad I back tracked to my room and put on some sweats. I headed to the gym, I was going to do a serious workout seen as I had nothing else to do today. I started on the treadmill and put in my ear buds, turning my music way up high blasting Avenged Sevenfold, System of a Down and My Darkest Days through my ears. This was where I came for a little peace. Gyms were my haven a place where I could let out my pent up energy and emotion. Thoughts of Adam, my dad, Phil, Eve, Aubree and the mother I never knew ran through my mind. I forced each one out and away with every pounding step I took on the treadmill. It was late in the afternoon when somebody turned off my treadmill.

"Hey what the hell?" I opened my eyes to see The Miz waving a bottle of water in my face. I took out my ears buds and frowned at him. "What?"

"Sorry, but you've been on there for like three hours. You need to drink some water or something." He said with hint of concern. As I looked at the bottle of water my throat suddenly felt dry.

"Yeah you're right." I stepped off and he handed me the bottle of water. He had the cutest smile on his face as I took it. "Thanks Mike." I smiled savouring the feeling of the cold water hitting my throat.

"It's ok I just didn't want you passing out or something. I don't think I've ever seen anyone hit the treadmills like that."

"Yeah well I have nothing better to do today so best way to burn energy is in the gym." He smiled at me appreciatively.

"Well why don't _we_ go out. I'm just going bowling with Kevin and then for some food if you want to come with us?" Ok this was more than just being friendly. Did I want, no I would go out with him and Kevin. I wouldn't be afraid, what happened with Adam was ages ago and not every guy was like him. Plus Mike was way cute and one of my favourite heels.

"Sure Mike I'd love too."

"Great well I think we both need to go get changed." He smelt himself in jest and smiled. "I think a shower is in order too. I'll meet you in the lobby in forty five minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled walking with him to the lifts. My floor was before his and I got telling him I'd see him soon and walked off to my room. The second I closed my door I felt panicked again. If Aubree could see me now she'd laugh until her ribs hurt. I took a deep breath and calmed myself, I could do this, I was, I am a strong independent woman. I showered again as I certainly did stink and changed my clothes. I blow dried my hair and let it frame my face. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed down to the lobby. When I got down there Kevin was already there and he waved me over to him.

"Hi Kevin, I guess Mike told ya I'm coming, you don't mind do you?" I smiled as he leant down and kissed my cheek.

"No not at all Raina, I'd much rather have your company than Mike's." He said jokingly as Mike came towards us.

"I heard that Kev. So we ready to go?" Mike asked punching Kevin on the arm.

"Sure let's get going!" As we walked out of the hotel Mike casually placed his arm across my shoulders. I so badly wanted to move it, but I restrained myself. I had bodged last night I wouldn't do it again today.

When we got to the bowling alley Kevin sorted out the lanes and shoe hire. We were going to have three games and the loser had to buy dinner. Kevin was fantastic and he was definitely winning.

"Jeez can you show off anymore? You're making me look bad!" Mike complained, I laughed at the look on his face.

"You don't need me to make you look bad Mike, you do that all by yourself." He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh at him. Guaranteed

"He's got you there Mike, but being good at bowling is not exactly a major skill is it?" He smiled at me and pecked my cheek causing me to blush. God damn it, guys never use to be able to do this to me. It was me that caused them to blush, me that made them stutter and feel awkward.

"Well you have a point there, but making you blush is high on my list of skills. " He smiled at me cockily. Kevin rolled his eyes and got yet another strike. At the end of the last round it was two games to Kevin and one to me. Mike having come last in all the rounds.

"Guess that means you're buying dinner Mr Must See." Alex thought it was hilarious while Mike just glared at him jokingly.

"Oh shut it Kev! I was letting you win it was my way of getting to buy Raina dinner." I felt some of my own cockiness come back.

"Sure Mike and I'm really Stephanie McMahon." I laughed.

"Damn I knew you looked familiar."

"Ok cut it with the cheesy lines. I'd like to be able to eat my dinner. Especially seen as you're buying"

We walked down to a restaurant not far from the bowling alley. We talked mostly about work and my stance in the divas division.

"Well I don't know I'm thinking of going heel. I was heel at FCW for most of my time there and I was good at it, but most of the really technical divas are heel here so I wouldn't have much competition if I did turn heel."

"You should turn heel then you and Him could be in a storyline like Ryder and Eve." Alex joked.

"Hey that's not a bad idea, but she doesn't have to be heel for that, she can stay face. It'd make it all the more interesting." Mike had got an evil twinkle in his eye and I frowned at the both of them.

"Well she is sat right here. And I don't think I want to be in _that_ kind of storyline just yet."

"No of course not. Just a thought Raina. So do we want to go out to a club later?" Kevin looked like he was up for it until he looked at Mike. He placed his arm across my shoulders again.

"Nah I don't think so Mike. I was just going to watch some movies." Kevin looked like he was on the verge of sulking.

"Ok to bad, what about you Raina?" I thought about it, was it a good idea to be going out with Mike? He clearly wanted it to go somewhere and I wasn't sure if I was that ready or willing. And I thought about how Phil would feel after I brushed off his advances yesterday. I needed time to think and then I thought about Aubree, she would be able to tell me what Mike was like.

"I don't know Mike, I was going to have girls a night in with Aubree. But I'll talk to her after the show and see what she says, ok?" His smile faltered he clearly thought there was no way I would refuse him. I couldn't decide whether I thought it was cute or arrogant that he thought I would say yes straight away.

"Sure thing, well I'm on Smackdown tonight any way so if you give me a call later to let me know. It would be great if you would come out tonight. Here's my number." He jotted down his number on a napkin and handed it to me letting his hand linger over mine. I pulled my hand from his and smiled.

"Sure thing Mike."

When we got back to the hotel I quickly ran to Aubree's room hoping she had come back before the show, but she hadn't or she had already left. As I walked to my room I called her number. She didn't answer so I left a message. "Hey Aubree it's me Raina. Look Mike as in The Miz, asked me out with him tonight to a club. I need you to call me back and tell me if it's a good idea or not. I can't make my mind up if he's a sleaze or just being sweet. Call me ASAP!" I flopped down on my bed and turned the TV on I would waste time until Aubree called me back.

A/N: That's it from me and the next chapter will be by TMG! Please do comment let us know if we are doing a good or bad job :D


	8. It Was The Truth Sort Of

A/N: So here's the next instalment brought to you by TMG. Enjoy!

~aubree~

As I sat in the makeup room, waiting for Cody Runnels to show up, I drifted back to Matt and I's kiss. God, it had been so incredible that I completely spaced out and forgot I had a hut curling iron in my hand and grabbed it. I immediately cried out in pain and dropped the curling iron. Susan looked up at me and chuckled.

"What's with you today? I've never seen you this spacey, and believe me that's saying something." I bit my lip, trying to hold back my enormous grin. Susan caught on and walked over to me, no one was here yet, so we had time. "What happened? Is it Matt?" I just nodded. Susan raised her eyebrows, waiting for me to go on.

"He asked me out, and kissed me." I couldn't hold back my smile anymore as Susan beamed. She squeezed me, and we jumped around laughing like we were both in high school.

"I knew it would happen eventually!"

"It wouldn't have if it weren't for Raina! She asked him to come to dinner with us and he asked me out after that, I literally love that girl right now!"

"I've never seen you like this, you're absolutely glowing." Susan smiled. "And I couldn't be happier for you."

"Happy about what?" We both turned to see Mike Mizanin standing in the doorway.

"N-nothing…"

"Susan, do you mind if I speak to Mouse alone for a few minutes?"

"Not at all." Susan said. I felt my stomach drop. Don't leave me alone with him! I thought as she shut the door. The second he heard it click his whole demeanor changed and he pressed me into the wall.

"N-n-n-n… It's not that hard to speak you know." He snapped. I felt my face turn bright red. Mike was usually a little grumpy, but he'd never been this mean before.

"Mr. Mizanin..."

"Shut up. You're going to call Raina right now and you're going to tell her to go out with me tonight. Do you understand?" He glared at me. "Or do I need to speak more slowly?"I looked at the door, hoping Susan would come back, but Mike grabbed my jaw and made me look back at him. His eyes never left mine as he continued to glare at me. "She's not going to come help you. This is between you and me, Mousey." I noticed right about now that my phone started to vibrate in the back pocket of my jeans, but I was too scared to answer it.

"Mike… She likes Phil." I finally blurted out. Mike didn't flinch.

"What?"

"They went on a date together last night with me and… someone else."

"That little worm." He snarled. Then he looked back at me. "Give me your phone."

"W-why-"

"Just do it." He growled. I whimpered as I handed him my phone. He flipped it open and typed a quick text message. He hit the send button and waited before handing it back to me. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" I swallowed nervously. Mike continued to stare at me for a while. "Who did you go to dinner with?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Because, I can't have my little informant having someone to come to her rescue, then she wouldn't tell me everything she does." I bit my lip. "Now tell me. Who was it?' He asked, putting on his media face. "And don't you dare lie to me, I'll know." No. I wasn't going to let Mike push me around anymore. I just glared right back at him. "Not going to tell me, huh? He then grinned and grabbed my phone again, pulling up my text messages.

"Mike please, don't-"

"Break a leg tonight! I'll call you after the show. Can't wait to see you again." I felt my stomach drop into the floor as Mike looked back up at me. "Oh, so you've got a thing for champions now, huh miss little innocent. I mean, Matt, of all people? You're pathetic. Besides, Eve is planning on sinking her claws into him already. You don't stand a chance, she beautiful, and you're just a little plain Jane techie. No one cares about you."

"M-Matt does-" Mike laughed.

"He probably just knows you're an easy lay."

"No I'm not-"

"All a guy has to do is say you're beautiful and you're helpless. You disgust me." I felt tears sting my eyes. "Oh, you're going to cry now? You're a joke. I'll see you on Monday, I've got a woman to win." Mike was almost out of the door before he stopped. "Oh, and Mousey." He turned back to me. "If you so much as think about telling Raina or anyone else about this little conversation, I'll tell Matt you slept with me."

"He w-won't believe you Mike." Mike didn't even flinch as he walked over and took an eyebrow pencil in his hands.

"You know, it's so easy for something to go wrong in the ring. One second I'm doing a superplex off the top rope and the next second…" Mike snapped the pencil with ease and looked back at me. "Then Matt has a broken neck."

"Please, don't hurt him-"

"Oh, I won't, you will. Break up with him.

"Mike, I…" I felt so helpless. "I can't."

Then say goodbye to his arms, legs, and career." Mike started to leave.

"I won't say anything. Please, don't make me leave him, he'll never know, I promise."

"You better pray he doesn't." And then Mike was gone, taking my happiness with him.

Mike had been like this since I first got here. He was the biggest reason that I was so shy and so terrified of people getting close to me. He had never gotten this extreme before though, I was scared for Raina, once Mike wanted something he never stopped obsessing until he got it, or destroyed it. He had always pushed me around because everyone told me everything, he forced me to be his informant by threatening not only me, but the people I cared about. I slid down to the floor as Susan walked back in.

"What did he want?" She asked, clearly getting the wrong message.

"He wanted to know if Raina's said anything about him." I said, it was the truth… sort of… "Is it okay if I call her really quick?"

"Of course." Susan said, smiling. I grabbed my phone and walked outside the makeup room. The phone kept ringing until I finally heard her voice.

"Aubree! It's about time!" She teased. "How was your date?"

"F-fantastic. Listen, I totally think you should go out with Mike tonight, y-you need to cut loose, you know?" I tried to hide the shakiness in my voice.

"Yeah, I got your text, so Mike's a nice guy?"

"Oh yeah." I lied.

"Excellent. Hey, why don't you come with Matt so it won't be just him and I? You know, just in case I get sick of Mr. Awesome."

"I-I Don't think t-that's a good idea." I said.

"Why not? Do you and Matt have something else planned?"

"N-no."

"Then come on, it'll be fun! Please?" I let out a long sigh. The last thing I wanted Mike to think was that I was trying to keep him away from Raina, he would hurt Matt and…

But after all Raina had done for me I couldn't leave her alone with him. What if something happened? I could never forgive myself. "I don't have anything to wear." I said.

"No problem! I've been wanting to take you shopping since I met you. We'll knock Matt's socks off, then you can show him that little nightgown." I could see her mischievous grin through the phone.

"Raina" I whined.

"Oh hush. It'll be fun. Besides, I'm sure Matt would love to spend more time with you." I let out a long sigh.

"I'll catch a taxi back to the hotel after I'm done."

"No need, I'll pick you up."

"Okay, I-I'll call Matt."

"See you soon!"

"Bye." I hung up and wanted to just disappear into the taupe walls.

All my appointments went way too quickly. And just as I finished up with AJ, my last person, I felt my heart sink. I waved goodbye to Susan and walked out the door, dialing Matt's number.

"How's my favorite techie?" His voice was like music to my ears.

"Um, R-Raina and Mike and I are g-going to go dancing a-and Raina asked if you w-wanted to come."

"Hell yes! I'll woo you with my mad fist pumping skills!" Matt noticed that I didn't chuckle and was quiet for a while. "Aubree, something wrong?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Because I'm hilarious and you always laugh at my jokes." Matt teased and I chuckled. "There we go. So am I meeting you guys at the hotel?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know when I do."

"Excellent. Phil coming?"

"No, Mike sort of asked Raina and she invited us in case of emergency."

"I see, I don't really like that guy, seems kind of controlling. You have no idea. I thought. "Well, I'll see you tonight babe."

"B-bye."

"See you." In the midst of all this I still blushed. Matt had called me babe… I couldn't help but smile as I saw Raina's rental car and hoped in. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Trust me, I know this great little boutique. You're going to turn some heads." Raina was so nice, I couldn't let Mike…

"Raina…" She glanced over at me.

"Yes?" I thought of Mike snapping the pencil and thought of Matt being hurt because of me.

"N-nothing."

When we got to the store Raina immediately dragged me to the club wear section that I would usually never go near. She just had me try thing after thing on until I walked out in one outfit and she squealed. "Matt will be seeing that nightgown in no time!" She promised. I blushed as I got the clothes and we got back in the car. Raina noticed something was wrong and looked over at me. "You okay Aubree? You've been really quiet today."

"I'm fine." I promised.

"Did something happen with Matt? You haven't told me a word about your date." I flushed as I remembered how passionately Matt had kissed me inside my hotel room.

"W-W-W…." Raina saw how red I was and giggled.

"Way to be Aubree! Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him? What happened?"

"We were in the elevator and it got stuck, we were going to kiss but then it started moving and I landed on top of him and then I was getting up and he p-pulled me back down and…"

"AND..?" I looked over at her and smiled sheepishly.

"He kissed me."

"YES!" Raina cheered. "I'll turn you into a player yet!" I kept blushing as we got back to the hotel. I did my own hair and makeup this time and changed. Raina met me outside my room and we walked down to the lobby together. Mike and Matt here standing side by side and both their mouths dropped. As I was about to run into Matt's arms I heard a voice that was getting a little too familiar.

"Mattie! Mike! Raina! Hey!" I turned to see Eve, grinning from ear to ear with her little snake face. "Are you guys going clubbing?"

"Well, it was just going to be just me and Raina but…" Mike started and then he glared at me.

"Well, the more the merrier right? Mind if I come?" Mike saw at how I seethed at the sight of Eve and grinned.

"Of course you can come, can you grab a guy for Mouse though?"

"She's got a guy." Matt said as he slung his arm around me. "Hey Eve, maybe you can grab Glenn!" Matt wasn't being mean, that was just his type of humor, and Eve did not appreciate it.

"I'm sure I can find someone, where are you guys going? I can just meet you there."

"Trinity."

"Nice! I'll catch up, okay?"

"See you then." Mike said, smiling. As we walked out the door I felt like the world was crumbling around me.

Could this get any worse?

A/N: Wow that sucks, some people just can't take the hint can they . Well stay tuned next part's from me. Lets see what happens at the club. Don't forget to review


	9. Deep Breaths & Happy Thoughts

A/N: Here's the next instalment by me LoopyLou :D

~Raina~

I was unbelievably excited about tonight, Aubree had said Mike was a nice guy so we were good to go. I phoned Mike before setting off to pick Aubree up to let him know we were on for tonight.

"Hey Mr Awesome."

"Well I was starting to think you weren't going to call." I could virtually see the smirk on his face.

"I thought I'd let you sweat a little first, but we are so up for tonight. Where do you want to meet?"

"The lobby is fine, but what do you mean by we? Me and you?"

"No I wasn't going to ditch Aubree, so her and Matt are coming with. We are going to have so much fun."

"Yeah definitely, it's going to be a good night babe I'll see you later." He hung up, why did he sound a little less than pleased with Aubree and Matt coming?

I soon got to the arena and picked Aubree up. She was quiet most of the time even after I had helped her pick the most amazing outfit. I got out of her in the car what her and Matt had been up to and I was so proud of her. I would have her swaggering around like she owned the place in no time. But yet something was still off, it was as if she had a lot on her mind and didn't know what to do it made her quieter than usual. It was kind of strange because I was like that when things were playing on my mind. She assured me she was ok and I left it not wanting to push her. We got changed in our own rooms then we walked down together to meet our guys. But she seemed to tense up at the sight of them. It soon became apparent that it had something to do with Mike. And when Eve turned up we almost mimicked one another tensing up and seething at the sight of her. Mike glared briefly at Aubree, but I wasn't sure if I had just imagined it. Aubree became more quiet and nervous as they spoke and Eve left to get changed.

Ok something was off here, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Why was Aubree so nervous around Mike? Had she had a crush on him or something? I could understand why she was not best pleased with Eve virtually inviting herself, because let's face it neither was I. I wouldn't have fun tonight, I would need to keep an eye on Eve at all times. She would not wriggle her way into Matt's arms. Hell I'd even make sure she didn't dance with him. Mike slung his arm around my shoulders as we headed out of the hotel and I looked up at him my frown in place.

"Mike why did you invite her or rather let her come?"

"What do you mean babe? Eve's a friend I couldn't not invite her." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I glanced back at Aubree and Matt to see them holding hands, but she didn't look happy. No something was definitely wrong.

"Yeah, but I don't like her. I think she's up herself. She's just going to spoil our night." I pouted maybe I could convince him to call her and cancel.

"Babe you don't have to be worried about her stealing me away from you. She's not my type." It wasn't me I was worried about. The taxi to Trinity was tense to say the least. Matt was trying to make Aubree laugh, but then she would glance at Mike and she just couldn't. If he was such a great guy like she had told me, then why was she acting like this? Mike on the other hand seemed oblivious to it all, but the whole thing made me feel uncomfortable.

As the taxi pulled up Mike got out and offered to help me out pulling me into him as he did so. He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop it, you look stupid." I teased him. "Aubree are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" She smiled nervously at me, I thought we had got past all the nervousness between us. I was going to ask if she was alright when Mike pulled me into the club. The music was blaring and the bodies were swaying. I felt my mood lighten, it had been a while since I had had the chance to hit the clubs and I missed it. We made our way to the bar first and Mike bought the drinks. Before I had chance to drink half of it Mike pulled me on to the dance floor.

"I love this song." He whispered in my ear as he pulled me by my hips into him. I smiled to myself, club music was not my thing so I couldn't tell who it was, but the beat was amazing I thought as I swayed my hips to the music. Mike left his hands on my hips and followed suit.

It wasn't long before Matt had convinced Aubree to hit the floor and he stood there fist pumping. He was a total dork, but he was so adorable. After the fourth song Mike had begun to nuzzle my neck. I felt weird about it and pulled away from him gesturing that I wanted a drink. He smiled and took my hand leading me off the dance floor. As we stood with our drinks Eve and none other than Nick Nemeth walked in and towards us.

"Oh great!" I spat, Matt couldn't stand him, I certainly didn't like him and I was sure Aubree wouldn't be impressed by him being here.

"What's wrong babe?" He breathed in my ear, I think he was trying for seductive, but he totally failed at it. Before I could reply they had gotten to us.

"Mike, Raina so where's Matt?" Deep breaths and happy thoughts. I wouldn't punch her in the face.

"Matt is on the dance floor with his _Girlfriend_! Besides you bought a date so why don't you go dance with him?"

"Now come on Raina, we're here to have fun. I'm sure Mouse won't mind if her and Eve swap partners for a dance or two." Mike chided me. Eve smiled and it was none too friendly. Well if she wanted to play games she was in for one hell of a fight. I could play games like this with the best of them. I stood there staring down Eve and winning I might add when Aubree and Matt came over to us.

"Nick, hey Eve. You should have gone with Glenn." He laughed. I laughed more at the look on Eve's face than the mention of The Devil's favourite demon. Aubree tried to hide her smile, but it completely vanished when Nick sidled up to her.

"Hey Aubree, you look fantastic. Do you mind if I dance with you?" Before she could protest he had whisked her off to the dance floor leaving Matt twitching with anger. Eve was ready to pounce, but I was a step ahead.

"Come on Matt, you don't mind dancing with Eve do you Mikey?" I smiled at him all sultrily. I didn't give him chance to reply as I turned taking Matt's arm and smirked at Eve.

"Thanks nice save Raina." He smiled as he began to dance rather awkwardly.

"It's ok I have no intention of letting that little snake split you and Aubree up. I just need to get that slime ball away from Aubree. Matt can I ask you something?" I asked, maybe he would know.

"Sure you can. You're a good friend to Aubree you know that? She was so quiet and timid, well she still is but you give her that confidence to go with it." I blushed I hadn't thought of it that way and for someone else to pick up on it, I felt I had done good for a change.

"I'm just glad I could help, but tell me about Mike. Something is off and I can't put my finger on it."

"What do you mean?" Ok Matt was a little dim, how had he not seen Aubree's reaction to Mike?

"I phoned Aubree earlier. I wasn't going to go out with Mike unless she told me if he was a decent guy or not. She said he was and that I should cut loose. But she's been acting like somebody on death row. Mike just has to look at her and she gets all nervous, tell me you noticed?" He seemed a little shocked by it all, but before he could answer I noticed Nick was getting a little too close for comfort with Aubree and she looked terrified. I broke from Matt and he followed me towards them.

"Shift it Nick, you're invading her personal space." Nick turned to glare at me as Matt took Aubree in his arms.

"I was just having a little fun." He smiled and grabbed my arm, squeezing it painfully.

"Take your hand off me or I will hurt you." He grinned at me all too cockily almost daring me to do something, so I did. I grabbed him by the balls with my free hand and stepped in closely. "Next time do as I say." He staggered backwards as I released my hold on him. Ok this night had gone to hell! I was angry at just about everything and was starting to regret agreeing to go out with Mike. He had been so sweet this afternoon, but he didn't seem the same now.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to go I've had enough bullshit for one night." Matt nodded his head and taking Aubree's hand we walked off towards the exit.

"Hey Raina, Raina wait!" It was Mike, I kind of felt bad for trying to leave without telling him. I smiled sheepishly, but that soon changed when I saw Eve trailing behind him. "Where are you going? It's not even midnight yet." He protested grabbing my arm almost exactly like Nick had.

"Sorry Mike, but I'm not feeling to good and these two are calling it a night." I smiled, he trailed his hand down my arm until he had my hand.

"Come on babe stay a little longer, just for me?" He stuck his bottom lip out.

"I'm sorry Mike, but I really just need to lie down. Eve will keep you company I'm sure." He clearly wasn't interested in Eve and I felt bad for saying it. "I'll call you later." I smiled half-heartedly and kissed his cheek. As I turned round to Matt and Aubree all I saw was red. Eve had draped herself over Matt and Aubree just stood to the side on the verge of tears. But when Eve planted her lips on Matt's she took off out the club. I don't think I had ever been so mad on someone else behalf before. I grabbed a handful of Eve's hair pulling her from Matt and causing her to trip over. I didn't stop to see where she fell. I grabbed Matt and pulled him from the club in search of Aubree. We saw her climb into a taxi and take off most likely to the hotel.

"For god sake! I finally get her and Eve has to ruin it. She's going to hate me isn't she?" Matt shoulders slumped and he looked so sad. I pulled him to another taxi and told the driver to get to the hotel.

"Now you listen to me Mathew Cardona! None of it's your fault it's that conniving little snakes fault. I'll talk to Aubree and sort it all out and if Eve so much as looks at you again I'm going to knock her pretty little teeth out of her pretty little mouth!" I really was seething and I was getting more worked up by the second.

As we got to the hotel we couldn't have been more than five minutes behind Aubree. I left Matt in the lobby and taking my shoes off I sprinted up the stairs as the lifts would take too long. I ran down our hallway. I stopped outside Aubree's room and banged on the door. I could hear a muffled sob from inside, but no movement.

"Aubree I know you're in there! I can hear you. Open up we need to talk!" I banged on the door again. "Aubree talk to me, I can sort this all out!" She still didn't answer. "Aubree if you don't answer this door I will sit out here all night and all day until you do!" And I meant it, I slid down to the floor using the door to rest my back on. I was settling in for a long wait.

A/N: Ooo Drama! So that's it for the end of this chapter. What is going to happen with Mike and Raina? Will Aubree keep her word to Mike? Or will she find the courage to step up to him and tell Raina?


	10. She Was Perfect

A/N: Here's the next chapter brought to you by TMG. Again big thanks to Nexusgurl, Lissa003, MariaDimension, ChristineNorthmanSalvatore and EmillieCW-DXFan0119, for subscribing and your reviews :D

~aubree~

I knew it. I knew all along that it would end like this. Mike had been right, he'd been right about everything. I could never compare to Eve in a million years. She was beautiful and strong and talented and…

Perfect.

I knew Raina was outside, but I didn't feel like talking to anyone ever again. But I wasn't going to stay in here forever, because there was a person I could talk to. I went into the bathroom and took out my bun, my hair was all cute and curly and stupid. So I threw it into a quick fishtail braid to keep it out of my face. I washed off my makeup and changed into a plain cardigan, jeans, and oxfords. Back in my comfort zone. I looked out the window to my room and felt a surge of hope. A fire escape was only about a foot from my window. I was about to jump out when I felt a pang of fear as I saw the ground, a dizzying ten stories down. I swallowed my doubts and reached until I grabbed the edge of the fire escape. I jumped out of my window and landed outside of the fence and let out a small sigh.

I hopped over the fence and hurried down, jumping the last five feet to the ground. When I got to the front of the hotel I saw Matt through the glass doors and felt my heart shatter. He was just sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. He looked absolutely broken, could It actually be because of me?

Eve's beautiful, and you're just a little plain Jane techie. No one cares about you.

Mikes words lashed out from nowhere. But he was right. Besides, maybe Matt was just better off without me anyway. But that still didn't keep a few tears from slowly falling down my face. I waited until I was sure he wouldn't look up before I darted in front of the doors and continued down the street. I followed the lights until I found it. There was always one somewhere in big cities. I went to the front gate and walked into the small cemetery and sat on a bench under and enormous oak tree.

Believe me, my mom wasn't buried in North Dakota, I just found some sort of peace in here, and it was one of the only places that I could really sit down and talk to my mom. She never spoke back or anything, but it was nice to think that she was listening.

I closed my eyes and let the world fade out around me. There was no Matt, no Raina, no Eve or Nick or Mike. I looked up at the beautiful, starry, January sky and bit my lip.

"Hi mom. It's me again, but, who else would it be? I bet you're really disappointed in me for not being the girl you thought I'd be. I'm just a makeup girl for a bunch of stuck up no good jocks and brats. And I lost the greatest, funniest guy I've ever met to some conniving little snake." I paused and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I hate to bug you, but I need your help." I stopped to take a deep breath. "I don't know what to do anymore mom. I'm so sick and tired of being walked all over by everyone." I waited for something, anything, but the only thing I could think of was Raina. She probably knew I was gone by now, I thought of her running around the city looking for me and felt a wave of guilt. "Why does she want to help me so much?" I asked. "I'm just a worthless little makeup girl."

"No. You're not."

"Mom?"

"Not quite." I turned around to see Raina, along with Phil and Matt, all standing a few feet in front of me and smiling.

"Guys?" Raina just smiled and I felt tears roll down my face. I ran over and hugged her, and I didn't care if she wasn't comfortable with it. It just felt right. I pulled back and looked at her, then blushed. "H-how much did you guys hear?"

"I heard something about a bunch of stuck up no good jocks." Phil teased.

"And brats." Raina continued. I looked over at Matt and felt my face catch on fire as he smiled at me.

"I didn't hear anything after that 'the greatest, funniest guy I've ever met' comment." Matt said smiling, and hugged me.

"How did you guys find me?" I asked.

"Well, after I heard you jump out the window I ran back downstairs and told Matt. Phil was down in the lobby too and we told him what was going on."

"None of us had any idea where you'd be until I suggested calling Susan." Phil continued.

"She said sometimes you went to cemeteries to calm down and talk to your mom. So we looked up the closest one and here we are." Raina finished.

"B-but but…"

"But what?" Matt asked.

"Why?" I wondered. Raina smiled at me.

"Because that's what friends do, they look out for each other. Now listen to me, you are going to stop thinking that Eve is better than you, because she's not and never will be."

"And I'm going to make sure that Nick backs the Hell off." Matt growled.

"Can I help?" Phil asked eagerly. "I hate that guy."

"Be my guest. I was thinking we could just maybe break his legs or something, what do you think?"

"I'd go for his face first, that's where all the money is." Raina chipped in. I giggled as we all started to leave, but then Matt grabbed my arm. I looked up at him.

"I want to talk to you." He said.

"B-But what about Raina and P-Phil?" Matt responded by whistling so Raina and Phil stopped and turned around.

"We'll meet you guys back at the hotel." Phil shrugged and started to walk off. Raina was about to follow, but she stopped and ran back to me, giving me a giant hug.

"Don't you scare me like that ever again." She whispered. The she turned and jogged to catch up with Phil. Matt waited until they were gone before he turned to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Matt smiled and grabbed me around the waist and pressed his lips to mine the same way he had in the hotel. I tried to pull away at first, but Matt refused to let go. But I finally gave in and kissed him right back. It was so perfect, well, except for the fact that we were surrounded by dead people. Finally Matt pulled back and gave me that look again.

"Aubree, I think I should tell you something."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you see, you're not the only one who's had a huge crush on someone for the past year." I felt my heart drop. Did he like someone else? "You see, I've been crazy about you since the first day I met you." I felt my eyes grow to the size of dinner plates.

"What?" I whispered.

"Yep. I was too nervous to do anything though because I was afraid it would make you scamper off and I'd never see you again. I wasn't lying when I said I specifically asked Susan for you, but it wasn't because I thought you were cute." Matt smiled at me. "It was because I thought you were beautiful, and I still do, and I always will."

"Matt…I…"

All a guy has to do is say you're beautiful and you're helpless.

No, go away Mike, you weren't right, you weren't right about anything! Matt does care about me! But I remembered Mike snapping the pencil again. One second I'm doing a superplex off the top rope and the next second Matt has a broken neck. I looked at Matt, I couldn't let him get hurt because of me. I took a deep breath and smiled at Matt, but he wasn't buying it. He grabbed my hands and pulled me back over to the bench and sat me down.

"Aubree, Raina and I were wondering, what's up with you and Mike? You were so scared around him tonight." I bit my lip.

"He's an intimidating guy." I tried.

"Bullshit. You can tell me Aubree, I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"I can't." I said.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because… just trust me."

"Aubree please. No one can hurt you, not with me here."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I said. Matt sighed but I just hugged him and tried to make him feel better, but he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back so I had to look at him.

"Aubree, if that son of a bitch is threatening you-"

"Matt, please, just let it go."

"Why? Why should I let him walk all over you like that?" Matt jumped to his feet and I gasped, I'd never seen him like this before. I felt tears roll down my face.

"Because he'll hurt you." This took a second to sink in before Matt blinked a few times and pressed his eyebrows together.

"What?" I stood up and ran into his arms.

"He said he'd hurt you if I said anything, and I can't let that happen Matt, not to you."

"Aubree, that little runt isn't going to do anything to me. I could kick his ass with one arm tied behind my back. Besides, Phil's watching out for me, and Raina too. So you can tell me.

"He wants Raina, he came into the makeup room today and made me tell her to go out with him. He said that if I didn't he'd hurt you." Matt wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head

"Was it just this once?" I shook my head.

"He makes me tell him everything because everyone tells me stuff. Who was supposed to get matches for titles, who was dating who, everything. He told me to break up with you, but I just said I wouldn't say anything. He makes me do it by threatening to tell you that I slept with him." Matt was quiet for a moment.

"Did you?"

"No! He just makes all this up, all the time and tells me that I'm worthless." Mat slid his hand over to my face and made me look at him.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore Aubree, I promise.

"Matt, please don't say anything, he'll hurt you!"

"Aubree, I'm not going to stand around while this guy torments you. I'm going to take care of it and that's that. Now let's go home."

Matt took my hand in his as we walked back to the hotel. When we got to my room the hallway was like a ghost town. I opened the door to my room, just like how I'd left it. I was about to walk inside, but I stopped and turned around.

"Matt…" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?' I felt my face catch on fire as I bit my lip.

"W-w-w…"

"What is it Aubree?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? I'm so scared something's going to happen to you." For once Matt's face turned red and he started stammering.

"I-I guess… alright." I smiled and walked inside, and went over to shut my window and close the curtains. I turned around and Matt had shut the door and turned off the lights. I slipped off my shoes and crawled into bed, Matt sliding in on the other side. In the dark I could see a faint outline of his face and I leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Goodnight." I said. Matt slid his hand up and laced his fingers together with mine.

"Goodnight."

A/N: That was so sweet, TMG did one helluva job on this chapter, she did the complete opposite of what I thought she would do. But it was more amazing than I thought. Next chapters from and don't forget to review :D


	11. God Damn It!

A/N: Ok here's the next part by me will Raina find out the truth about Mike? Again thanks to our subscribers and to those who review our story big hugs :D

~raina~

I had been sat there about thirty minutes when I heard her window open. What the hell was she doing. My first was that she was so distraught she was going to kill herself. I told myself to not be stupid and thought about the fire escape I could see through my window. Damn girl was doing a runner. I ran down to my room and grabbed some sneakers then bolted to the lobby taking the stairs three at a time. I skidded through the door to find Matt sat in a chair I didn't stop maybe I could get her before she vanished. But as I got through the door she was nowhere in sight and Bismarck was too big a city for me to run round hoping to find her. As I walked back in feeling a little defeated I walked straight into Matt.

"Raina what's going on have you talked to her?" His eyes were so sad, I just had to hug him.

"No she wouldn't let me in and now she's run off. I don't know where she might have gone." I smiled sadly pulling back from him.

"What do you mean she ran off?" He asked in confusion.

"I mean she climbed down the fire escape and took off." He almost looked as if he was about to cry.

"Who's took off?" I turned round to see Phil his patented smile in place. I wondered briefly why I brushed him off and that maybe all this drama could have been avoided if I hadn't. I stopped myself as thoughts like this would get me nowhere fast.

"Aubree she was really upset." I explained briefly what had happened and the mention of Nick seemed to boil his blood. "And now she's taken off. How are we supposed to find her in such a big city?" Phil contemplated it for a while frowning as I went a joined Matt. A smile appeared on Phil's face as he took out his phone and walked away from us.

"She maybe at a cemetery." He said with a grin as he walked back to us. Ok it made sense to me, she would feel closer to her mom if she went there. I walked over to the night porter and asked where the nearest cemetery was and five minutes later all three of us were stood watching as Aubree talked to her mom. She was even telling her mom she was worthless. I couldn't take it so I spoke up.

"No. You're not."

"Mom?" I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Not quite." I smiled as she turned to face us.

"Guys?" Tears ran down her face as she ran to me flinging her arms around me. I hugged her back and she slowly pulled away blushing. "H-how much did you guys hear?"

"I heard something about a bunch of stuck up no good jocks." Phil teased her.

"And brats." I added as she blushed even more. She looked at Matt and he hugged her.

"I didn't hear anything after that 'the greatest, funniest guy I've ever met' comment." Matt said smiling as he held her close.

"How did you guys find me?" She asked looking astounded.

"Well, after I heard you jump out the window I ran back downstairs and told Matt. Phil was down in the lobby too and we told him what was going on." I was relived now that I knew she was ok.

"None of us had any idea where you'd be until I suggested calling Susan." Phil continued for me.

"She said sometimes you went to cemeteries to calm down and talk to your mom. So we looked up the closest one and here we are." I finished smiling at her.

"B-but but…" She stuttered.

"But what?" Matt asked.

"Why?" How could she not see it I thought as I smiled at her.

"Because that's what friends do, they look out for each other. Now listen to me, you are going to stop thinking that Eve is better than you, because she's not and never will be." I meant every word of it and I would back it up if I needed too.

"And I'm going to make sure that Nick backs the Hell off." Matt growled.

"Can I help?" Phil asked eagerly. "I hate that guy."

"Be my guest. I was thinking we could just maybe break his legs or something, what do you think?" Matt laughed.

"I'd go for his face first, that's where all the money is." I grinned gesturing to my face. She giggled and I wasn't sure she believed us, but we did and we would prove it to her. I was walking a little ahead with Phil when we heard Matt whistle. He told us he would meet us back at the hotel. Phil smiled and turned to leave, but it was my turn to hug Aubree as I ran back to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." I whispered before I jogged off to catch up with Phil.

We were quiet at first as we made our way back to the hotel. I knew for my part it was awkward. I felt bad for my behaviour the night before especially since we had told I had gone out with Mike tonight.

"So you and Miz huh?" He asked not looking at me. I glanced sideways at him and smiled to myself.

"Yeah kind of. I'm not with him, but I went out this afternoon with Mike and Kevin. Then Mike asked me to come out with him tonight. I kind of wish I hadn't." He smiled at me then as he looked over at me.

"Why? You realise he's a complete ass?" Where did that come from? But I couldn't help but smile as he was clearly jealous.

"Well no he's been real sweet to me, but something was wrong. He was strange around Aubree and she was so, so nervous around him. Yet she told me he was a nice guy and that I should go for it." He looked seriously put out by this, Aubree was his friend but she hadn't really mentioned Phil to me. "Phil?" He broke away from his thoughts to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"About last night. I'm, I'm sorry for the way I acted around you. It was completely my fault and you did nothing wrong. Ok I'm glad I said it." I smiled meekly at him.

"Well that's good to know, but if I did nothing wrong why did you jump at the chance to go with Mike?" I sighed I didn't want to get into it with him.

"Because I felt like an idiot after how I behaved. And when Mike asked me, I thought I'm not going to do it again. Get over yourself Raina and just go for it. Especially after Aubree said he was a nice guy." I felt so stupid it was a ridiculous answer but it was the truth.

"Ok I guess you've not had the best of times with… relationships." It was a statement not a question. I nodded my head and he smiled throwing his arm over my shoulders. "Well that's ok, I understand and you know if you ever feel the need to talk about it my ears are yours." He chuckled.

"Thanks Phil." I didn't move his arm until we got back to the hotel. Mike, Eve and Nick must have just got back. Mike turned and he was less than pleased with Phil's arm around me. Eve turned and smiled at me. I saw red. I lurched forward aiming to rip her pretty little head off when Phil grabbed me.

"Easy Raina, don't start anything. Just save it for the ring." I stopped as he was right.

"Punk what do you think you are doing? Raina I thought you weren't feeling well." He was hurt and angry. I couldn't blame him.

"Well if Eve hadn't been… I had to go check on Aubree she wandered off alone. I'm sorry for ruining tonight." I could hear Phil laughing and disguising it as a cough.

"Well what's he doing with you?" He shot back. I did so not like his attitude right now.

"Phil was helping me look for her along with Matt." Realising he was in the wrong he came and took my hand. Phil backed off from me clearly not happy.

"I'm sorry babe. I guess I'm a little insecure. I thought…" He looked like a little sad puppy.

"No I'm sorry. Look its late I think we all just need to get some sleep ok?" He smiled at me, leaned in and kissed my cheek. I blushed lightly and hoped Phil hadn't seen. As I looked at Mike he quickly looked down and smiled at me. Had he just been rubbing it in Phil's face? I turned to see Phil, but he was walking off to the lifts. God damn it! Now I had hurt him.

I woke up to someone bagging on the door. I did not appreciate this wake-up call what so ever, I trudged out of bed and flung the door open ready to tear whoever it was a new one.

"Raina!" Was all Matt said as he charged into my room. What the hell was he playing at. "You were right!" I was?

"What are you talking Matt. It's too early for guessing games." I snapped at him and instantly felt bad, but he didn't seem to notice.

"About Mike. That son of a bitch threatened Aubree. Said that if she didn't help him get you, that he's going to hurt me to hurt her. And tell me that he had slept with her!" It took a second for this to sink in. How, why would he do it? It made no sense and it in complete contradiction to how he had been with me. But then I thought about it. The way Aubree was so intimidated by him. The dirty looks he threw at her that I thought I imagined. I was so stupid.

"He's a dead man!" Matt clearly wasn't expecting that response. But he didn't get how I felt about Aubree she was like a sister I never had. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her and get away with it. I grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom to change.

"Raina what are you going to do?" He asked almost cowering from me. As I stormed out of the bathroom.

"I haven't decided… yet" I smirked and it promised Mike wouldn't get off lightly. "Where's Aubree?"

"She's still asleep. Why?" I didn't answer him as I headed out of my room. Mike was most likely having breakfast.

As I walked into the restaurant I saw Mike. He was sat with Kevin and Eve of all people. As I walked towards him he smiled. Kevin waved while Eve glared at me.

"Morning babe couldn't resist seeing me huh?" He smiled and at any other time it may have made my knees weak, but not now not ever.

"Yeah I guess you could say that…Babe." I cocked my head to one side and he looked at me confused, that is until I picked the jug of water up and dumped it over his head. "Consider this your one and only warning. You so much as look at Aubree the wrong way, touch Matt in anyway. And I'll show you the real reason hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Sneaky little worm. You just jumped to the top of my shit list!" I sauntered away as Kevin tried not to laugh and met Matt at the entrance.

"Remind me never to piss you off." He laughed. But as I walked away with Matt I couldn't help, but think this was just the beginning of one hell of a shit storm.

A/N: So what's in store for Aubree now? Mike a promised nothing good would happen if she told anyone and now Matt and Raina know. Duh-Duh-Duuuhh. Well only TMG knows what's going to happen as the next part is hers, stayed tuned and write a review please :3


	12. We Need To Talk

A/N: So here it is part 11,by TMG. Be seriously amazed. I loved every second of this awesome chapter.

~aubree~

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Matt smiling at me. He ran his thumb over my cheek. "Good morning sleeping beauty." He cooed. I yawned as I sat up and gasped to see Raina at the foot of my bed.

"How did you get in here?" I wondered.

"I took the room key when I went to talk to her." Matt explained. He looked over at Raina. "We need to talk."

"Damn right we do!" Raina declared. "Aubree, why didn't you tell me Mike was threatening you? I would have never put you through any of the nightmare that was last night." She waited for an answer so I let out a long sigh.

"He said he would hurt Matt…"

"Why didn't you tell anyone? I'm sure Susan would have listened-"

"You don't understand! I'm the reason Mike knows everything! He knows how to get information out of me without even trying Raina! I was so scared that I'd accidently tell him."

"Why didn't you lie then?" Raina was being nicer now, but I could still tell she wanted to rip Mike's throat out.

"Everyone can tell when I'm lying." Matt sighed and backed me up.

"It's true, her lower lip trembles. Raina looked at me for a moment with a look of disbelief, then snapped back to normal.

"Well, we've got some serious work to do on Superstars then. Mike and Nick are supposed to be there, so we're going to have to make sure they never get near her." She told Matt.

"Should we get Phil too?" I asked. Raina sighed and bit her lip.

"I don't think he really wants to talk to me right now."

"He'll talk to me." I said. Matt and Raina both looked stunned at my confidence. "W-when I explain everything, h-he might understand. Besides, w-w-we're friends."

"It's worth a shot. Besides, we have to go get ready for our match and I'd feel better if she wasn't alone." I felt like they were my parents.

"You two have a match?"

"I made a call, so we're going to be in a mixed tag team match against Nick and Eve. And I'm going to rip that little prick apart." Matt growled.

"And I get to punch Eve all I want!" Raina said with a huge grin. "So, do you want us to walk you to Phil's room?" I shook my head.

"I'll be fine." I promised. Raina gave me a small hug and left, telling Matt she'd meet him outside her room as she shut the door. Matt looked at me for a long time. "W-what's wrong?" I finally asked. Matt just smiled sadly and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"Me? I should be worried about you! What if Mike-" Matt pressed his lips to mine and stopped me from talking. He pulled away and smiled.

"Mike isn't going to do anything after what Raina did for you today."

"Huh?" Matt described to me Raina pouring the water all over Mike and telling him to leave me alone and I couldn't help but feel guilty. Raina had done all that for me? No one had ever done anything like that on my behalf, well, ever. Except my mom. I looked back up at Matt.

"What?" He asked. I kissed him softly.

"Please be careful." I said. Matt blinked a few times, then just gave me his adorable grin and hugged me.

"No one is going to hurt me, or you, or Raina. I promise." I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I gripped him even harder.

"I just don't want to lose you." I whispered. Matt pulled back and smiled.

"I'll be alright, but I really have to get going, Raina will drag me out of here if I don't."

"Right." I said, but I never wanted him to leave my sight, ever.

"Bye Aubree."

"Bye Matt." He slid off the bed and was halfway to the door before he stopped and ran back to me, wrapping his arms around me and locking our lips together. I felt my brain go fuzzy with bliss as he refused to let go and started to lean me backwards onto the bed. I felt like my stomach was on fire as he slowly laid over me and I began to run my hands through his hair. But just as things were getting good there was a knock on the door.

"Mattie! Let's go!" Raina teased, imitating Eve. Matt sat up and sighed.

"Damn. To be continued."

"R-right." I said, smiling sheepishly. Matt gave me a small kiss and left. Raina waved to me as I sat, frozen, my face on fire and halfheartedly waved back. When Matt closed the door I let out a deep breath. What the Hell was that? And why was it the most incredible thing I had ever experienced in my life? I took a minute to recuperate, then hopped up, got in the shower, threw on some clothes and walked to Phil's room.

When I first knocked on the door I was afraid he wasn't there, but then I heard his voice.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Huh?"

"I said I-" he stopped when he opened the door and saw it was me. "Oh." I could tell I must have woken him up because his hair was sticking out in every direction and he was just in a tee shirt and boxers. "What's up Mouse?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"If you're here to apologize for Raina, don't."

"Apologize for what?" Phil pressed his lips together.

"Come in." He said finally. He said, shutting the door and leaning against it. "So what is it?"

"W-well, you see…" God I didn't even know where to begin. I let out a long sigh. "You might want to sit down." After I explained the entire situation to Phil, about Mike and the blackmail and being worried about Matt and Raina, he just sighed.

"He's a dead man." He muttered. Phil looked back up at me.

"Does he know that Raina and Matt know?" I nodded.

"When Raina found out she dumped a jug of water on him and told him that if he ever threatened me again she's tear him a new one." Phil smiled, I assumed at the idea of Mike being drenched in ice water.

"A whole jug?" He asked.

"A whole jug." I confirmed, giggling.

"I wish I could've seen that." He said, playing with his lip ring. "So I assume that they broke up."

"They were never together, she already felt kind of iffy about him, it's my fault for telling her he was nice." I admitted.

"You were protecting Matt. No one can ever blame you for that." I smiled.

"Thanks Phil."

"Anytime. So am I just going to be your personal bodyguard or something?" I shook my head.

"No, not me and not that extreme, if you could just sort of keep an eye out for Matt and Raina, I would really appreciate it."

"I thought they wanted me to watch you?"

"Well, they're both already watching me, so could you watch out for them?" Phil looked like he was going to say something, but then he stopped.

"Make that face again." He said.

"What face?"

"That sheepish face, make that face again." I tried to recreate the face I had apparently made and Phil just stared at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, don't even worry about it." Phil stood up and smiled. "Well, as fun as this has been, I should probably get dressed and hit the gym to make sure Raina and Matt are okay."

"Okay." I said as I started for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"B-back to my room?" I asked.

"Not without me walking you over there first you're not." He pointed to the chair I'd been in. "Sit."

"But-"

"Sit." I immediately sat down as Phil walked into the bathroom. I waited for no more than five minutes before he was back out and pulled me up. He walked me back to my room and as I walked inside he grabbed my arm. "You're not going to leave this room, for any reason, before Matt, Raina and I get back, alright?"

"Alright." I promised.

"Good." He said, patting my shoulder. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye Phil."

When Phil had said 'a few hours' I had thought around two. But it wasn't until a staggering four hours later that I finally heard Matt's voice.

"Aubree! We're back." I threw open the door to my room and grinned to see Raina, Matt and Phil, but when I really looked at them I gasped. Matt had a black eye forming, and Raina had a few scratches on her arm. Phil was the only one who was unhurt.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Mike, Eve and Nick tried to rough us up a little bit, but we won." Matt said with a big grin. "But, do you think you could cover this up?" He asked, pointing to his eye. I sighed.

"Yeah, come in." As Matt walked in I could help but notice how Phil kept stealing glances at Raina and I beamed. "Are you guys coming too?" I asked. Phil looked at Raina.

"She's got Matt, she'll be fine." Phil told Raina. She smiled and looked at me.

"I think Phil and I are going to get lunch. Are you two alright to get to Superstars?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine." I promised. Riana smiled at me. "Go have fun." I said, feeling a bit like her mom or something. Raina mouthed a small 'thanks' as she and Phil walked off, his arm draped over her shoulder. All I could do was smile as I walked back into my room and closed the door. I turned to Matt, who was sitting on my bed with this devilish smile. He stood up and walked over to me and my face turned redder with each step closer that he got. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

"So, where were we?" He asked.

"Covering up your black eye." I teased. He smiled and kissed my forehead and let me go. I pointed to the bed. "Take a seat please, Mr. Cardona." I went to the makeup suitcase and pulled out a special kit we have for covering bruises. We usually only use it on the Divas since bruises make the guys look tougher, except for black eyes. I took the kit over to Matt and set it down next to him and started to get to work. But since I was so close to his face to cover up even the smallest discolorations with my brush, he kept stealing small kisses. I couldn't stop giggling and he took that as a good sign. "Matt, stop, you're going to make me mess up." I teased.

"Well then stop so I can kiss you." He said as if that was the obvious answer.

"Or you can wait another five minutes."

"That long?" He whined. I smiled as I quickly finished covering up his eye and smiled, you could never tell he had one in the first place.

"All done." I said. Matt smiled evilly.

"Excellent, now we can pick up where we left off." He said, grabbing me round the waist and flipping me over onto the bed. I felt my heart thud painfully in my chest as he pressed his lips to mine desperately. I didn't quite know what to do, so I just wrapped my arms around his neck. Matt then took my cardigan and slowly slipped it off, leaving me in just my tank top. He smiled as he went right back to kissing me, running his hands down my arms until he got to my hands; he laced our fingers together and pressed them above my head. I felt like my heart was going to burst when there was a knock on the door. Matt sat up, clearly frustrated.

"Are you serious?" He muttered as he slid off the bed and helped me up. I blushed as I slipped my cardigan back on and Matt opened the door to Raina and Phil.

"We interrupting?" Phil asked when he saw how red my face was. "Sorry about that. But our flight leaves for Superstars in, like, and hour." Matt slipped his arm around me and walked out to get his things.

I let out a long sigh as I sat in my makeup room. Phil was backstage for Matt and Raina's fight so he could run out and stop Mike if he tried anything. Susan wasn't here tonight, she had called in sick, so it was just Molly in the other room and me in this one. I kept thinking about Matt and I in my room. When we had gotten of our flight all of us had collapsed, and Matt, Raina, and Phil had hit the gym again while I stayed locked in my room. But before they left Matt had whispered that he'd make it up to me after the show, so it felt as if the night was dragging on endlessly. I was surprised by a small knock on my makeup room door. I assumed Molly needed something, but when I opened the door all I saw was a very pissed off Nick.

I was about to scream, but he covered my mouth with his hand and kicked the door shut, locking us inside. He slammed me into the wall and glared at me, giving me this sickening smile. "Mattie isn't here to save you, so you may as well not waste your breath. No one is outside." He took his hand off my mouth and just grabbed my skull.

"B-But you're supposed to be…"

"Mike took my spot, nice guy, right?" I had to get out of here, I had to get out now. Nick grabbed my cardigan and slipped it halfway down, using it to pin my arms to my side. "Now we can finally be alone." Then Nick roughly pressed his lips to mine. I started to lift my foot to kick him, but he caught on and stepped on my feet, pinning me to the floor. I let out a small scream of pain and looked up at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can."

"But why me?" I asked. Nick got this hungry look in his eyes and I immediately regretted my question.

"Because of this." He said, running his hands over my ass. "And these." He said as his hands snaked up to my chest. I folded my arms, trying to defend myself. He smiled. "And these." He said, pressing his lips back to mine. Somehow in all of this one of his feet shifted so it was off mine and I kneed him straight in the gut. He doubled over in pain and I ran outside to find Phil. As I ran up to him, Nick hot on my heels, he didn't even say a word, he just punched Nick right in the face and knocked him out cold.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." He said. He looked over at me and saw how terrified I was.

"What happened?" We turned to see Raina and Matt, looking at Nick, then me, then Phil.

And that's when I started crying.

A/N: OK wow the heels are stepping up their game. Next part will be by me. Get ready it'll be a great :D Thanks to everyone who subscribes and reviews love you so much :D Until next time XX


	13. So What's The Plan?

A/N: Here's the part by me :D Enjoy!

~raina~

I left Aubree and Matt briefly so I could put on some sweats to hit the gym with. As I changed I thought about Phil and how if I hadn't been such a coward with him this could all have been avoided. It was Adams fault we were engaged. Planning the wedding. I planned on spending the rest of my life with him. I loved him more than anyone and anything. And he loved me too. Or so I thought. Three months before the wedding I came home early with the happy news that my Uncle Bobby could make the wedding. I came home to find him in bed with my best friend. The worst part I think for me was that my best friend was a guy. Jake. It broke me. I blamed myself for so long. I believed it was me that had turned him off women.

I shook the thoughts away and headed back to Aubree's room. I knocked on the door and couldn't resist.

"Mattie let's go!" I stifled my giggle as I imitated Eve. As Matt opened the door I looked at Aubree and grinned sheepishly I waved and she returned it as Matt closed the door and we walked off to the gym. "How is she?"

"She's ok, more worried about me and you than herself." He laughed half-heartedly as I shook my head.

"We can take care of ourselves. I just hope this doesn't all come back and bite us in the ass." I frowned walking into the gym.

"I know what you mean. You want me to spot you on the weights?" I nodded and then went to work. It wasn't long before I was on the tread mills again.

"I bet you think you're so clever?" I knew the voice and I quickly hopped off.

"I don't think, I know. So get lost ya prissy little bitch." She smirked at me and I couldn't understand why until two arms wrapped round me pinning my arms allowing Eve to smack me across the face. I laughed was that seriously all she had? I kicked out and caught her in the abdomen allowing who turned out to be Nick to take my weight. Eve fell to the floor just as Matt came over and pulled him off me. As Eve scrambled away from I grabbed a handful of her and she turned racking her nails down my arm. I didn't waste time with a pathetic little slap I bawled my hand into a fist and let fly splitting her lip and letting her crawl away. I turned to see Mike had joined the fray. I ran towards him and jumped on his back wrapping my arms tightly round his throat. He quickly released Matt and running backwards he slammed me into the wall taking my breath away. I looked up to see Phil taking on Mike and Nick backing away from Matt who looked like he had taken a right hook to his eye. Realising he was losing Mike scampered away like the coward he was.

"Raina are you ok?" Phil asked pulling me up into his arms. I smiled sheepishly at him and he frowned at me.

"I'm fine, but why are you looking at me like that?"

"It doesn't matter, come on let's all go get a drink." Matt and I followed Phil to the restaurant and sat down. "So what's the plan?" He asked looking between me and Matt.

"Beat the crap out of that little skank and that big chinned idiot." Matt burst out laughing and Phil couldn't keep the grin from his face.

"Well I guess that's a start, but someone is going to have to be with Aubree at all times or if we can't be then she has to be somewhere safe. I think me and you Matt know exactly what Mike is like. And the second Nick gets so much as an inch he'll take it. As for Eve well I don't think she'll prove too much trouble when you kick her ass." Phil winked at me and I melted, but his face turned serious. "Raina I think one of us will have to stay with you as well. Mike won't give up so easily I, we don't want him to hurt you either." I smiled as he faltered.

"Yeah well don't worry too much about me I can handle myself pretty well if I have to." I smiled confidently.

"I think we should get back to Aubree." Matt said getting up and not waiting for us to reply. I looked at Phil as we both stood up. I was about to say something when he shook his head and smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it. Let's forget what's happened ok?" He said running his hand down my arm before squeezing my hand gently. All I could do was nod as we took off to catch Matt up.

As we reached Aubree's room Matt knocked and shouted to her. She flung open the door a smile on her face as she saw us all stood together. But as she looked at us more closely I saw her take in Matt's eye and the scratches on my arm.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Mike, Eve and Nick tried to rough us up a little bit, but we won." Matt grinned at her. "But, do you think you could cover this up?" He asked, pointing to his eye. She sighed at him, but didn't mean it.

"Yeah, come in." She smiled gesturing for us to come in. "Are you guys coming too?" She asked, I looked to Phil.

"She's got Matt, she'll be fine." Phil smiled, I smiled back and turned back to Aubree.

"I think Phil and I are going to get lunch. Are you two going to be alright for a little while?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine." She promised with a grin. "Go have fun." She added and it felt like our roles were reversed, it being me that was usually telling her to go for it. I mouthed thanks and left with Phil putting his arm round my shoulders. We headed back to the restaurant this time to eat. I tried to talk again about what had happened and to apologise, but Phil was having none of it.

"Raina it's ok. Just forget about it. We are starting over. So if you don't mind this can be our first date." He gave me that smile of his and I couldn't argue with him. We ate quietly content in each other's company. And before long it was time for us to leave. We headed back to Aubree's room only to catch them in a moment. Thank god the door was locked. We quickly set off to the airport. The plane ride was short down to South Dakota and stepping off I felt at home at last. I hadn't heard from my dad yet and I was a little worried, there was no use in calling him as he never answered. We hit the gym again and too soon it was time for Superstars. We shut Aubree in her makeup room certain she wouldn't be bothered as Mike would be focused on Nick and Eve's match against us. As I turned to walk out to Matt's music, I pulled Phil down to me and planted my lips on his and walked away with a grin on my face. As I stood with Matt my jaw hit the floor when Eden announced Mike instead of Nick. I turned to Matt and the anger on his face scared me. I grabbed his arm in case he bolted.

"Breath Matt, Phil won't let anything happen and for all we know that ass is under the ring waiting to jump out at us." He nodded his head but stayed quiet. He wanted to get his hands on Mike almost as much as wanted to get Nick.

Suffice it to say when we finished the match I was happy as can be. I had planted Eve's face into the ring post and hit her with a corkscrew senton. While Mike had been annihilated by Matt. To finish it off Matt had me climb the ropes and hit a Moonsault on to Mike then he covered him for the win.

As we walked backstage we could see Phil and Aubree with Nick lying on the floor.

"What happened?" Phil asked her and as we got closer I saw the absolute terror in her eyes. Then she started to cry.

I quickly went to her and hugged her rubbing her back and trying to soothe her. I looked to Phil and he shook his.

"Aubree sweetie what happened? You can tell us. Everything will be ok." We walked back to her makeup room and sat her down in a chair. Matt took her hands in his and kissed her forehead. Her tears slowed and she looked at us all wide eyed.

"N-Nick he, k-kissed me. He t-t-touched me…" Then she cried again. Matt took her in his arms as I turned to Phil seething. I walked outside and he followed me.

"How the hell can he do that to her! I'm glad you laid him out." I was angry, but satisfied at the same time. Phil smiled at me and caught my face in his hands as he returned the kiss I had given him before the match. Matt and Aubree came out a few seconds later and she had calmed herself. Me and Matt left Aubree with Phil for a few minutes while we quickly changed and headed out of the arena.

"Raina McClane!" I froze turning to the sound of the voice with a huge grin on my face.

"Daddy!" I ran towards him and threw my arms round his neck he lifted me easily and spun me around.

"Storm Cloud you were amazing out there!" He grinned placing me back on my feet. I suddenly became aware that I had an audience in the form of Phil, Aubree and Matt. And I fidgeted nervously before leading him over to them. Phil was stood grinning amused with my reaction, Matt was laughing quietly but Aubree was almost hiding behind him. I suddenly felt bad about my reaction as Aubree must have felt uncomfortable. She never knew her dad and her mother had passed away. But I still felt she needed to meet him.

"Dad this is Phil, Matt and Aubree. Matt and Aubree are together…" He cut across me with a huge grin across his face.

"Well it's about time you got yourself a fella. Nice to meet you Phil." He stuck his hand out for Phil to shake and Phil took it grinning from ear to ear.

"Pleasure's all mine Mr McClane. You have an amazing daughter." I couldn't help but blush as Phil smiled at me. Dad turned to Matt and shook his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Same here son, now what about your beautiful girlfriend Aubree right?" Aubree stepped away from Matt and smiled holding her hand out for dad to shake, but he didn't he gaped at her opened mouth. What was he doing seriously? I coughed to get his attention and he slowly took her hand.

"Dad you ok?" He was looking at her weirdly, he looked as if he was about cry. "Daddy?"

"What did you say her last name was?" Why was he asking and what the hell was going on?

"I didn't say, but its Roberts. Dad what's going on?" I looked at him in confusion. Matt took Aubree's hand as she looked a little freaked out by his reaction to her.

"Roberts… Denise?" Who the hell was Denise? I knew no one by that name, but the name struck a chord with Aubree as she stared at him her mouth open in shock.

A/N: Ok that was weird what's going on? Find out shortly when we return with the next chapter brought to you by TMG :D


	14. It All Made Sense Somehow

A/N: Ok Here's the next part it's by the great TMG so it's bound to be Awesome WWWYKI :D

~aubree~

The minute Phil and Raina were out of the makeup room Matt's entire demeanour changed. He looked like he was about to cry. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Matt-" He just grabbed me and held me like it was his last day on Earth.

"This is all my fault." He muttered.

"You didn't know Matt; it's not your fault-"

"Of course it's my fault Aubree; I should have never left you alone with that little leech waiting to pounce! I should have protected you!"

"You were doing your job Matt-" Matt grabbed my face and looked at me, letting me see how broken he was.

"My job will never be more important than you." He promised. He went to kiss me, but I flinched and he let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry…" He just pulled me into him.

"Don't be sorry, I understand. Are you ready to go?" I nodded and we headed out to see Raina and Phil. Raina and Matt took off to change, leaving me with Phil. He seemed just as upset as Matt did.

"I can't believe that little prick." He muttered. "You should sue him. Or I can just break his legs, which do you prefer?"

"I think the broken legs would be a lot more satisfying to watch." I commented. He let out a long sigh.

"Look Aubree, I'm sorry about-"

"Don't apologize. It's all Nicks fault, not yours, not Matt's, and not Raina's either. It was all Mike, Eve and Nick. I only wish I could have punched him myself."

When Matt and Raina came back we walked out of the arena.

"Raina McClain!" We all turned around to see and older man who was the spitting image of Raina, I assumed he was her dad. My suspicions were confirmed when she ran over to him screaming.

"Daddy!" She greeted gleefully. They talked for a while before she started to bring him over to us. I ducked behind Matt. I felt sad whenever I met parents, considering that I don't have any anymore. Raina must have sensed this a little as she smiled reassuringly at me. "Dad this is Phil, Matt and Aubree. Matt and Aubree are together…" I blushed even harder, but luckily the only person Mr. McClain saw was Phil as he walked over and shook his hand.

"Well it's about time you got yourself a fella. Nice to meet you Phil." Phil was glad to make such a good first impression as he beamed.

"Pleasure's all mine Mr. McClane. You have an amazing daughter." I hid even further as Mr. McClain walked over to Matt and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." Matt said.

"Same here son, now what about your beautiful girlfriend, Aubree right?" I blushed and slowly slid out from behind Matt and offered my hand. But when he saw me in the light he got this look of disbelief on his face and gaped at me.

"Dad, you okay?" Raina asked him. Her dad looked like he was about to cry, I grabbed Matt's hand, had I done something wrong? "Daddy?"

"What did you say her last name was?" He asked Raina.

"I didn't say, but it's Roberts." Mr. McClain looked even more weirded out as he continued to stare at me. Matt laced his fingers through mine and I bit my lip.

"Roberts… Denise?" Mr. McClain asked. I felt my head spin as I looked at Raina's dad.

"You knew my mom?" I asked. He looked shocked.

"Knew, what happened to her?" He demanded. I squeezed Matt's hand even harder.

"S-she died in a car crash. We were hit by a drunk driver." This man looked like I'd just ripped his heart out. "How did you know her?"

"I think we should find a place to talk." Mr. McClain said. As we walked to a small nearby restaurant I was as confused as ever. What was going on and what did it have to do with my mom? Phil was the only one who seemed a step ahead, I could see the gears turning as we walked inside and were seated in a booth in the back. Mr. McClain sat in the middle, with Matt and I on one side and Phil and Raina on the other.

"Alright, what's going on?" Raina asked. Her dad let out a long sigh.

"Aubree, did your mother ever mention a man named "Ethan McClain?"

"Maybe, but she died when I was ten, so I don't really remember her." Mr. McClain bit his lip.

"Do you go to cemeteries to talk to her?" He asked. I felt my heart stop.

"How did you know that?" I asked. He sighed and looked at me.

"Because I'm your father." Everyone at the table took in an audible breath.

"Wait, dad, what are you talking about?" Raina asked. "Am I adopted or something?"

"No, I'm your father too, Raina, you and Aubree are sisters."

"What?" I squeaked. "T-that's not possible, my mom said I was an only child-"

"I told Raina the same thing." Mr. McClain said. "When you were both just two months old your mother and I got a divorce. We were so bitter that we each wanted both of you, and to make sure the other never saw either of you again. But, the judge decided it would only be fair if we each got one of you. So I took Raina and stayed here in Dakota, your mother took you and moved back to her family in Tacoma. I never saw you again, never heard from Denise again." I just sat back and tried to take all this in. It was farfetched, that was for sure, but, it made the slightest bit of sense. The reason Raina was so protective of me, why when we hugged it felt so right, the reason I had thought of her when I was talking to my mom.

"How did you know I was me?" I quietly asked. Mr. McClain teared up.

"You look just like Denise."

"Well, I think we need to make this official." Phil declared. "Not that I don't doubt you Mr. McClain, but there are a lot of brown haired brown eyed girls named Denise Roberts. So let's get a blood test." I squeezed Matt's hand at the thought of needles. Mr. McClain nodded.

"Excellent idea Phil. I know that you're my daughter," He said, turning to me. "But I want you to know too Aubree." Matt looked at his phone.

"Well, it's already nine, so I doubt any clinics are open, we can go tomorrow though first thing in the morning." Raina and I nodded simultaneously and we both stopped and looked at the other, letting out a hiccup of nervous laughter. Matt laced my fingers together with his. "You ready to go Aubree?" I nodded slowly, not taking my eyes off Mr. McClain.

What if he was really my dad? I would have a parent again, and not just my crazy aunt back in Tacoma. I smiled at him and stuck out my free hand. "I hope I really am your daughter." I said as he shook my hand.

"I know you are Aubree." Then Matt and I walked out and I felt like I was going to collapse. He chuckled at me.

"Long day huh?" I smiled and playfully shoved him. We caught a taxi back to the hotel and I was quiet most of the way there, Matt tried to put his arm around me, but I flinched just the slightest bit and he pulled his arm back. When he walked me back to my room I bit my lip. I remembered Matt promising making going to the gym all day up to me but…

Every time he touched me I just felt Nick's cold hands grabbing me, even though I knew it was Matt. I turned around and looked at him. I knew he would understand if I said I didn't want to do anything, but I felt bad. He wasn't Nick, not by a long shot. He let out a long sigh and gave me a quick hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said sadly.

"You're not going to come in?" I asked.

"After the day you've had? I would be a jerk if I did." I stood on my toes and gave him a small kiss.

"I need you right now Matt. Please don't leave me." Matt saw my lower lip quivering and sighed.

"Aubree, I'm not going to rush you back into this after you were assaulted. I'll be fine." I let out a long sigh and looked up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine." He promised. I nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you Matt."

"You know I'd do anything for you." He said. He kissed the top of my head and I went into my room and jumped into the shower. I was glad I hadn't let Matt in because I was freaking out. First all this crap happened with Nick, and now I might be Raina's sister? This was just way too much for one day. I sighed as I got out of the shower and threw my hair into a braid, threw on some pajamas and collapsed, falling asleep before my head ever hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on my door. Ugh, I did not appreciate the wake up call. I hopped off the bed and threw on my slippers before I peeked out the door to see Matt's shining face. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." He cooed. He stepped inside before I could say anything, but then blushed what he saw what I was wearing. I had just thrown on, what I noticed now was a very deep, v neck tee, and my boy shorts. My face was the same color crimson as Matt's but neither of us could move.

"Aubree I…" He suddenly realized what he was doing and covered his eyes. I bit my lip and closed the door. I walked over to Matt and gently pressed my lips to his. To say he was surprised would be the understatement of the year. When I pulled back he looked at me. "But I thought-" I just grabbed his shirt and kissed him again, my face on fire. I didn't want to think about anything, I just wanted to be in Matt's arms. He picked me up with ease and kept out lips together. I slid my hands up his neck and ran my fingers through his short, spiky hair. He walked over to the bed and sat down as we kept our lips together. I pulled back and looked at him, smiling as I looked at his face, which was bright red.

He just gave me his adorable grin as he kissed me softly and held me.

"Thanks for waiting." I said quietly. He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Well worth it."

"Aubree, Matt, if you two could stop passionately making love for just a moment." I blushed hearing Phil's voice outside the door. Matt walked over and opened the door while I threw on my hotel robe.

"Very funny." Matt teased as he opened the door to Phil and Raina. "If I'm not mistaken, I could have sworn I saw you slithering out of Raina's room last night." Matt added. I saw Phil and Raina's faces turn bright red, and I was embarrassed for them. Finally Phil broke the awkwardness.

"We're going to be in-laws!" He cheered high-fiving Matt. I smiled at Raina and she gave me her huge grin as we laughed at how stupid the guys were being. "But, speaking of that, we have a blood test to do, you were supposed to just wake up Aubree, not seduce her." He joked. I felt my face turn even redder as I shoved Matt out of my room.

"B-be ready in a minute!" I stammered. I ran over to my suitcase and grabbed some clothes, throwing them on as quickly as possible. My hair was a lost cause, so I just pulled it into a bun and tied it with a cute white bow. I ran out the door and smashed into Phil.

"Hold your horses Juliet, you'll get to pick up where you and Romeo left off, I promise." I blushed even harder and turned to Raina.

"Where's your dad?" I asked.

"He's going to meet us at the clinic." She said simply. She seemed so sad, and I couldn't figure out why. Shouldn't she be happy that we might be sisters? I had thought it odd myself that we'd clicked so instantly as friends, but if we were related it that explained everything. But I decided not to try and push her. The drive to the clinic was quiet, everyone was thinking about their own things I guess. When we finally got there I gripped Matt's hand. I'm absolutely terrified of needles, and I didn't want one going anywhere near me.

When we got to the hospital room the doctor and Mr. McClain smiled at us. "You must be Raina and Aubree." The doctor assumed. We nodded and his smile didn't move. "Well, we'll have to go into the other room for the blood samples, who wants to go first?" Raina must have seen my utter fear, because she volunteered to go first as I stayed in the room, gripping Matt's hand for dear life. After a few minutes she came back and the doctor smiled at me again. "Miss Roberts?" I let out a long breath.

"Let's go." I said.

A/N: Oo that was a good ending by TMG, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP so don't panic. Please do review, how impressed are you with the story so far? As always thanks to all who subscribe and review you are simply the best :D


	15. I Was Being Stupid

A/N: Here's the next part enjoy :D

~raina~

Sat in the restaurant it felt like my world was crashing down around me. I wasn't angry or sad I felt numb. I wasn't an only child without a mom. No I had a sister with a mom who had left me and died before I knew about her. At least Aubree had some time with her, but now she was trying to steal my dad. What was I thinking? Aubree looked petrified at it all. It wasn't Aubree's fault it was our parents. I knew just as dad seemed to that Aubree was my sister. She reminded me of me, the way she frowned and her sheepish smile. A spitting image of my own facial expressions.

"Raina are you ok? You're awful quiet sweetheart." I looked at dad and he had concern written all over his face. Phil squeezed my hand reassuringly. Matt and Aubree had just left.

"Fine, I, um think we should get back to the hotel. I'll see you tomorrow dad." I kissed his cheek and he smiled sadly as Phil tool my hand and we walked out of the restaurant.

"You are not Fine Raina. What's wrong?" He asked in the taxi to the hotel. I gulped I was just being stupid and selfish. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and smiled at him before kissing him softly.

"I am it's just been a long and weird day." I cuddled into his arm and before long we were at the hotel. As we got to my room I pulled Phil in with me I just wanted to forget about today as I snaked my arms around his neck and he pinned me to the wall. He showered me with kisses and I returned the favour. Somehow we made it back to my bed as he laid me gently on to it smiling down at me. I leaned up and kissed him and he frowned.

"As much as I am loving this Raina, you think we should slow it down a bit?" He was right and I nodded my head but still kissed him anyway. He laughed into the kiss and leaned into me.

"Hmm you don't seem so eager to leave now Mr Brookes." He stood back up and pulled me into him.

"Well with such a beautiful and tempting woman, it's kind of hard." I giggled, just me and Phil together had taken my mind off everything else.

"Night Phil" I smiled seductively at him. I kissed him once more as he opened the door and then he was gone. I sighed maybe I could have convinced him to at least stay with me tonight. I didn't want to be on my own. I showered and got changed quickly hopping into bed.

Before I knew it, it was morning I rolled out of bed feeling great. Just as I finished getting changed there was knock at the door I opened it so see Phil.

"Morning beautiful." He smiled and kissed me softly. I sighed contentedly.

"Morning Mr Brookes."

"So what's happening where are we meeting your dad?" Phil asked coming into my room.

"Don't know I have to wait for him to call he never answers his damn phone." I smiled, just as my phone started to ring. "Speak of the devil. Hi dad."

"Morning Storm Cloud, you guys up?"

"Well me and Phil are all ready to go we're just waiting on Matt and Aubree."

"Ok well I'll meet you all at the hospital ok?"

"Sure dad see you soon." I ended the call and turned to Phil. "He'll meet us there."

"Well alrighty then let's go get your sister." He smiled taking my hand. My sister? I frowned as the feeling of unease crept back in, luckily Phil didn't see. Phil knocked on the grinning mischievously as we stood outside Aubree's room.

""Aubree, Matt, if you two could stop passionately making love for just a moment." I couldn't help, but laugh as I heard Matt jump.

"Very funny." Matt teased as he opened the door for us. "If I'm not mistaken, I could have sworn I saw you slithering out of Raina's room last night." Matt added. My face lit up as we hadn't exactly done anything, but still I looked at Phil and even he was blushing.

"We're going to be in-laws!" He cheered high-fiving Matt. Aubree smiled at me and I gave her a huge grin. "But, speaking of that, we have a blood test to do, you were supposed to just wake up Aubree, not seduce her." He joked. Aubree's face turned red as she shoved Matt out the door.

"B-be ready in a minute!" She stammered. She ran out the door a few minutes later and smashed into Phil.

"Hold your horses Juliet, you'll get to pick up where you and Romeo left off, I promise." She blushed even harder and turned to face me. Again the feeling was creeping back in and I couldn't smile.

"Where's your dad?" She asked eagerly.

"He's going to meet us at the clinic." I knew she sensed something was up thankfully she left it. The ride there was quiet. All thinking good knows what. We arrived at the hospital and dad along with a doctor was stood waiting, they smiled in greeting.

"You must be Raina and Aubree." We nodded simultaneously and his smile never faltered, I bet he was loving it. "Well, we'll have to go into the other room for the blood samples, who wants to go first?" I glanced at Aubree and she was virtually shaking with fear so I volunteered to go first. I walked into the room with him after briefly squeezing Phil's hand.

"So I bet you're really happy to be gaining a sister. Your father said you never knew your mother so I bet it's a relief to finally have another woman to talk too." I was dumbstruck. Why hadn't I thought of it like that, I wasn't losing my father I was gaining a sister, a twin sister at that. And it wouldn't even change the way I thought about her as she was already like the sister… I never had. I smiled at the doctor brightly and walked away happily when he was done.

"Miss Roberts?" Aubree let out a sigh still holding on to Matt's hand.

"Let's go." As we waited Phil noticed my mood had changed drastically.

"What's happened?" I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Nothing I just realised I was being stupid. It's all good now." He kissed my temple and dad caught him doing it. He smiled at me happy that I was finally with someone. When Aubree came out the doctor assured us it would only take a few days. We left the hospital almost as quietly as we left my only thought was hoping Aubree really was my sister.

Monday had rolled round again and we had yet to hear from the doctor. I was getting annoyed and impatient. Aubree seemed to be taking it better than I had and several times over the past few days she had come with me to spend time with dad and even got to meet Uncle Bobby.

"Raina will you stop that!" Phil sounded exasperated. When I had nothing to do I started tapping my leg and it was driving him up the wall. "Any way we need to get going. I need to speak with Hunter before tonight's show." I nodded and got up. I changed quickly and taking Phil's hand we took off to the arena in his rental. He dropped me off by the doors and drove off as his meeting with Hunter was in town. I dumped my stuff in the locker room and checked my phone I had gotten a call from dad, but somehow didn't hear it so he left a message. It said.

"Call me back fast, oh hell you and Aubree are sister's the doc just phoned.i'll see my two beautiful girls after the show."

I made my way to make-up to see Aubree and tell her the good news. I stopped as I saw Eve leaning against the wall looking like the cat that got the cream.

"Oh hi Raina." She said loudly.

"I'm not deaf you freaking loser. Move I haven't got the time nor the patients for you today." She smiled at me wickedly. I turned as I heard the door behind me open and was pulled into it by Mike. I tripped and banged my head. Before I could get back up the door slammed shut and I was left in the dark. I got to my feet and felt gingerly at the back of my head. It felt moist and I realised it was bleeding. Damn! I had every intention of kicking the door down, but it wouldn't as it opened inwards instead of out. I banged and screamed for what seemed like hours but was in fact only ten minutes. The door opened and I lunged forward ready to kick the hell out of Mike only to collide with Glenn in his ring attire including the mask.

"Raina? What are you doing in there? You're bleeding!" He gasped pointing at my head.

"It's fine." I knocked his hand away. "Where is Mizanin? He's dead." I screamed.

"He's out in the ring with Nick and Eve… and Aubree." He finished slowly. My world was spinning what was she doing out there with them!

"Aubree? What the hell is she doing out there? And what about Matt? He wouldn't allow this!"

"Swagger has him pinned down. They're humiliating Aubree in the ring." I blanched, dear God she would be a mess. I took off with Glenn hot on my heels. "This isn't scripted is it?"

"No they are evil vindictive pieces of shit and I am going to kill them! Why couldn't they leave us alone?" Glenn wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he liked me enough to help me.

"I'll help!" I would have told him no, but I could hardly take on all three of them. As we got to the ramp and I saw Laurinaitis off to the side a huge smile on his and a techie scrambling to hit Kane's music and pyrotechnics. None of this was scripted and I didn't give a damn that I could be fired for this. There was no way I was leaving my sister to that pack of wolves. Creative could come up with something and explain why Glenn was helping. The pyro's went off and I bolted to the ring Glenn charging behind me. Aubree was a mess her face tear stained and her eye's showed the humiliation she was feeling. I was enraged with myself that I had allowed this to happen. I should have known Eve was up to something. I jumped the ropes and flew at Eve knocking her to the floor and forcing her to let go of Aubree. I sat on her ramming her head repeatedly into the mat letting my fury have its way. Aubree had stumbled and crawled to the corner away from the fight. I was pulled away from Eve kicking and screaming by Mike. I was only just dully aware of the crowd's reaction and they were lapping it up. Glenn was dealing with Nick who had tried to grab Aubree. I struggled violently against Mikes hold on me as he crushed me between his arms. He loosened his grip briefly letting my feet hit the floor before catapulting me into the corner back first. I gasped for breath unable to breathe as he had knocked the wind out of me. As I struggled to suck in air Mike pinned me in the corner and leaned in to me menacingly. I was immobile with fear not knowing his intentions. I vaguely heard the hooting and hollering of the crowd as he kissed me and forced his tongue in my mouth.

A/N: Oooo what's going to happen? Who will save the day? Will someone save the day? Find out when TMG returns with the next part :D As always thanx to everyone who subscribes and reviews much love 8D


	16. I Couldn't Say No Forever

A/N: OK here goes who is going to save the day? Let's see what TMG has done :D

~aubree~

I let out a long sigh as I sat in the makeup room waiting for Raina. These past few days had been so wonderful; I had gotten a family again. My dad and I had so much in common and had twenty-six years of catching up to do. Matt and I hadn't really done anything though, and I could tell he was trying to hide how frustrated he was. But he understood, which was what I really needed right now. As I heard a knock on my door I leapt up. Matt had locked me inside again; he was still worried that something would happen to me.

I jogged over to the door and opened in only to see Mike. I tried to shut the door again but he easily overpowered me and flung it open, hitting me in the face. I slid to the ground, dizzy, my face throbbing. When I looked back up I felt my heart drop. Eve, Nick, Jake Hager (Jack Swagger), and Mike were all standing in front of me with evil smiles on their faces.

"No! Get away from me!" I screamed as I tried to back towards the door, but Nick reached down and grabbed me, slinging me over his shoulder without the slightest difficulty.

"Aw come on Mousey, you don't want to be late to your own party, do you?" Mike said as he patted me cheek.

"P-put me down!" I screamed, beating on Nick's back.

"No chance, we've got a little surprise for you." Eve promised as they carried me out to the ring.

"Help! Please!" I yelled, but the only thing I got was a camera crew following me. They must have thought this was a storyline! "S-stop recording me and go get help!" I yelled desperately. But the camera man just kept following us as I heard Mike's music and felt the stage lights on the back of my neck. I looked to the side of me and saw a very bewildered crowd. I heard a bunch of whispering and felt my face turn even redder. I felt myself bounce as Nick jumped up into the ring and he finally dropped me, letting me fall right on my ass.

"Get us mikes!" Eve growled. I tried to crawl out, but Eve grabbed my cardigan and roughly pulled me to my feet. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" She said in her fake media voice. "We wanted to introduce you to a little friend of ours today. This is Mouse, one of our makeup crew interns."

"Now, you may be wondering why we wanted to introduce you to one of our tech people." Mike continued, "But as the model citizens we are, we had to show the world that this little Mouse is actually a Rat." He paused for effect as the audience oohed in anticipation. "You see, Mousey here is a bit of a snitch. Everyone tells her everything, and she tells it all to C.M. Punk." That liar! I tell everything to him because he threatens to hurt Matt! I heard a slight boo rise from the audience.

"And you see, I've been crazy about Mouse since the first day she started working here, I mean, look at this face." Nick grabbed my face and showed it to the camera man while I fought back tears. "Now, I told Mouse that I wanted to be with her, and she agreed, and we began dating."

"That's not true!" I muttered, but Eve painfully pulled my cardigan so it began to choke me.

"And, for the past few weeks, I've been dating Zack Ryder." Eve continued. The audience made cat calls and I felt sick.

"You liar!" I said, but she just choked me again and I stopped. "And we've been so happy together, but then Zack met Mouse." Eve started to cry some fake tears. "And she stole him away from me!"

"Aubree!" I smiled as I saw Matt come running down the ramp.

"Matt!" I tried, but Eve choked me again. But before Matt could get to me Jake grabbed him from behind and threw him face first into the ground. "MATT!" I screamed as I felt tears roll down my face. They couldn't do this! Where was the security team? Why was no one stopping this?

"You see? She tricked him into thinking he loved her!" Eve continued.

"And she broke my heart!" Nick lied.

"Her own father didn't even want her, he abandoned her when she was just a kid, and then she got her mom killed in a car accident when she was ten, even then she was a conniving little rat!" Mike said, trying to rally the crowd behind him, but a lot of people were just looking at me, and all I saw was Matt. His nose was bleeding, it was probably broken. Jake just kept punching him every time he started to lift his head and it was more than I could bear.

"Please, stop hurting him!" I cried. "Don't hurt him anymore, please. You can say what you want about me, but let Matt go." The audience was dead silent as I just stood there crying.

"See?" Nick asked. "Even now she's trying to trick you! She would have said the same thing about me before when I was the champion. She's just a gold digging weasel." But I couldn't even hear Nick as I saw Matt just laying there.

"Don't hurt Matt anymore, please." I whimpered.

Then we all jumped when we heard Glenn's music. Oh my God, now what? Eve gripped me even harder when she saw Raina running down with him. She ran into the ring and knocked Eve off her feet, causing her to let go of me. I scurried into the corner, I can't fight, why do you think I get picked on so much? I just covered my head and squatted in the corner, waiting for it all to be over. But when I heard Raina gasping I opened my eyes and when Mike kissed her, I don't know what came over me, but I lunged at him and ripped him off, throwing him face first into the ring post and knocking him out. I grabbed Raina. "Are you okay?" She just looked at me with a huge grin. We looked over and Glenn had just choke slammed Nick outside of the ring, and Eve had slithered off with Jake. I heard the audience erupt in cheers, but all I could think of was Matt as I ran out of the ring and over to him. I gingerly flipped him over and held his head in my hands.

"Matt? Are you okay?" I whispered. He didn't answer, he was out cold. "M-Matt…" I felt the tears start to fall again as I pressed my forehead to him. "Matt, I'm so sorry this is all my fault." The audience saw me and I heard as the stadium went into total dead silence. "I'm so sorry Matt."

"Aubree?" I pulled my face back and his eyelids twitched and he opened his eyes to look at me. "I knew I heard your voice."

"Matt!" I pulled him up into a giant hug and the audience cheered again as we held each other. I pulled back and he smiled at me. I helped him to his feet and leaned him on my shoulder. We looked up into the ring and Glenn was standing in the center, he grabbed a mike and pointed at Matt as the stadium was engulfed in his red lighting.

"I'm the only person allowed to drag you to Hell Ryder." He growled. Then there was a blackout and I heard Matt whisper in my ear.

"Look afraid." As the lights went back up I did my best to look terrified when Glenn was nowhere to be seen. Raina helped me hurry Matt up the ramp, all of us looking petrified, when we got back inside John Laurinaitis was slowly clapping.

"Well done ladies. Luckily for you, Glenn is a master of improvisation."

"I didn't really have a choice. I couldn't leave her out there alone!" Raina growled. "If you're going to blame anyone, blame Nick, Eve and Mike! They grabbed her and dragged her out there kicking and screaming."

"Well, luckily for you, the crowd loves her." John said as he pointed at me. "I have never seen a crowd react like that to someone they've never seen before. I feel like this could work out very successfully for all of us if we make this all a storyline."

"Huh?" I squeaked. Me? On TV? People actually knowing my name?

"Well, it'd be up to Aubree, not us." Matt said, gripping my arm.

"Well, Miss Roberts?"

"Um, I don't really know, I mean, what would I do?"

"You wouldn't have to wrestle, if that's what you're worried about. You'd just be in behind the scenes, advising Matt and Raina, being kidnapped maybe, things of that nature. And you can still do makeup and hair if you'd like." John smiled. "And you'd be paid as an actor, of course." I felt my heart drop, I could finally actually deserve Matt.

"I'd be an idiot if I said no." I mumbled.

"Will she have security? Like, someone making sure that Mike, Nick, and Eve never pull a stunt like that again?"

"Of course." John promised. Raina and Matt looked at me.

"We'll be proud no matter what you do, so I want you to do what makes you happy." Raina said. Grinning from ear to ear with pride. "Do what Aubree wants to do." I let out a long sigh.

"Can I have a day to think about it?" I asked.

"Of course." John said. "Just come to me tomorrow night and tell me what you've decided." I nodded.

"Okay." As John left I felt my knees going weak. Matt could walk on his own now, so when Phil walked up Raina guided him away to tell him what had happened and I went with Matt to the infirmary. On the way there I was greeted with claps and pats on the back from a few of the superstars and divas who were my clients. By the time we got to the infirmary I felt like a million dollars.

But all that vanished again when I saw the pain Matt was in as the doctor gingerly touched his nose. He let out a long sigh. "Definitely broken. I'll set it, but you won't be fighting this week or next."

"Alright." Matt said. I could tell he was really disappointed. He would probably want to rip Nick and Mike apart after that little stunt, but he just let out a long sigh. "Just set it now then, get it over with."

"Alright, miss, you may not want to look." The doctor suggested. I reached out and took Matt's hand in mine, then covered my eyes with the other. I was glad I didn't look because I felt my stomach lurch when I heard the crack of Matt's nose. He gripped my hand so tightly that I had to hold back a small whimper of pain.

When he was done I was on my way back to my makeup room, but Matt quickly pulled me into his dressing room and shut the door. The room was dark except for the reddish glow of the makeup lights, giving it an eerie feeling. "Matt, what are you doing?" His back was to me, and I could see him shaking. "Matt, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't protect you." He said. I saw his back tense and he tightened his hands into fists.

"Matt," I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Jake attacked you, it wasn't your fault."

"I can only believe that for so long." He muttered. I gently turned Matt around and touched his face.

"You put up a Hell of a fight for me."

"But it wasn't enough-" I pressed my finger to his lips.

"It was to me." He gave me this weird look that I didn't recognize and it made my face catch fire. He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips to mine. He guided me over to a table and lifted me onto it, wrapping my legs around him. I pulled my lips away.

"Matt-" I started.

"Stop talking." He said breathlessly, pressing out lips back together. His started to unbutton my cardigan and I grabbed his hand.

"Raina and Phil are waiting for us-"

"They can wait fifteen minutes Aubree."

"But-"

"But what?" He asked, clearly frustrated. "Am I not good enough now or something?"

"You know that's not why-"

"Then what is it?" He snapped. He saw the look on my face and let out a long sigh and ran his hands through his hair, walking away from me. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." I said, walking over to him. "I just… I want it to be special, not some quickie in your dressing room." Matt pretended to be offended.

"Who said anything about it being quick?" I chuckled and looked back up at him.

"Tonight, I promise. Come over to my room after Raina and Phil are asleep and then we can. But not here, not now." Matt grinned like an eager young schoolboy.

"Really?" I blushed.

"Y-yes…really." I already regretted saying it. What if I chickened out again? I couldn't say no forever, but I was so nervous that I was going to completely embarrass myself. You see, being so shy I've never had a boyfriend, so I've never, well, I'm sure you get the idea. Matt, on the other hand, probably had tons of experience and would know exactly what to do while I would just be laying there like an idiot. As Matt led me out of his dressing room I knew that there was only one person I could talk to about this.

And boy was Raina in for an awkward conversation.

A/N: Wow who saw Aubree saving the day! I didn't looks like me and Raina have got our work cut out for us :D


	17. Blaming Myself

A/N: Ok here goes hope you like it :D

~raina~

I was shocked completely and totally shocked. I had just watched my sister throw Mike off of me and knock him out cold with the help of the ring post. She grabbed me asking if I was ok and all I could do was grin. We both looked over as Glenn choked slammed Nick outside the ring as Eve and Jake ran for the hills. Aubree took off out the ring to Matt's side as I allowed myself to slide down in the corner. I was so going to have a massive bruise in the morning, but I didn't care right now. I had allowed Mike to kiss me! I should have kicked his balls into his throat, but I completely froze up. As Matt responded to Aubree I slid myself out the ring as Glenn grabbed a mike.

"I'm the only person allowed to drag you to Hell Ryder" He boomed. Nice Glenn was covering it all up. As the lights went off I made sure to look into the ring in fear of the indestructible Kane and he had disappeared. I walked over to Aubree and Matt holding back a grimace of pain from where my back hit the corner. I helped her get Matt back stage quickly. Walking through the curtains Laurinaitis was stood there clapping slowly. I hated this guy he was revelling in others misfortune.

"Well done ladies. Luckily for you, Glenn is a master of improvisation."

"I didn't really have a choice. I couldn't leave her out there alone!" I growled he needed to watch what he was saying my temper was coming back in full force. "If you're going to blame anyone, blame Nick, Eve and Mike! They grabbed her and dragged her out there kicking and screaming."

"Well, luckily for you, the crowd loves her." Laurinaitis said as he pointed at Aubree. "I have never seen a crowd react like that to someone they've never seen before. I feel like this could work out very successfully for all of us if we make this all a storyline."

"Huh?" Aubree squeaked clearly surprised, but I couldn't argue the crowd did love it.

"Well, it'd be up to Aubree, not us." Matt said as he gripped her arm.

"Well, Miss Roberts?"

"Um, I don't really know, I mean, what would I do?"

"You wouldn't have to wrestle, if that's what you're worried about. You'd just be in behind the scenes, advising Matt and Raina, being kidnapped maybe, things of that nature. And you can still do makeup and hair if you'd like." He explained with that stupid sneaky smile of his. "And you'd be paid as an actor, of course." Aubree's jaw hit the floor she really couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'd be an idiot if I said no." She mumbled.

"Will she have security? Like, someone making sure that Mike, Nick, and Eve never pull a stunt like that again?" Matt blurted.

"Of course." He promise Matt, but I didn't trust him. I knew he was close to Mike.

"We'll be proud no matter what you do, so I want you to do what makes you happy." I told her, at the end of the day it was her decision and we wouldn't make it for her. "Do what Aubree wants to do." She let out a long and shaky sigh.

"Can I have a day to think about it?"

"Of course." Laurinaitis said. "Just come to me tomorrow night and tell me what you've decided." She nodded.

"Okay." Was her simple reply. As we watched Laurinaitis walk away Phil came up to us I could tell he was angry, but he said nothing as I led him away.

I walked ahead of him pulling him by his hand to his locker room. When we got in I pulled him into me. I hadn't realised how much what had happened had upset me. I trembled as he crushed me to him. And as he stroked my hair to soothe me I remembered about the same time he felt it that I had cut the back of my head when Mike locked me up.

"Raina what the hell happened?" He spun me round to inspect my head. "Raina?" I sighed hoping to hold back the tears.

"Mike and Eve they tricked me and shoved me into a closet I tripped and banged my head." He held me to him again as I explained what had happened.

"Well that explains why I was told I had a meeting with Paul (Hunter)!" He snapped. I turned to him a question in my eyes. "When I got there Paul was nowhere to be found. They must have had this all planned out." He fumed. "Raina I am so sorry I left you." I couldn't stand the look of sadness and regret in his eyes, it hurt me more than what they had done.

"Shut up Phil! I'm blaming myself enough for both of us for what happened to Aubree." He fell silent and lifted my face to his. He gave me his smile and it was like taking a deep breath. His lips met mine briefly, before he rested my head against his chest and laid his head on top of mine.

"Come on we'll find Aubree and Matt and head back to the hotel." I nodded my head and took his hand.

As we walked towards Aubree and Matt. Matt looked at Phil and it wasn't entirely friendly, I hope he isn't going to blame Phil. We grabbed my stuff from the locker room and headed out of the arena. I spotted dad and face palmed myself. Phil laughed drawing the attention of Matt and Aubree who had been quiet since we met up with them.

"What's so funny?" Aubree smiled. I actually skipped towards and took her hands.

"We're sisters! Actual, honest to god sisters. I was on my way to tell you when everything went to hell." I grinned. She looked astounded almost as if she thought we might not be. Then her whole face lit up and she hugged me. I hugged her back tightly and found we were both being hugged by someone else. I looked up to see dad and his were watery. He smiled and kissed my head then Aubree's.

"I'm so glad that I have both my girls now. I love you both." He whispered choking back a sob. I had never seen my dad so at a loss.

"WE love you too dad." Aubree and I giggled having said the same thing simultaneously. He pulled back to allow Phil and Matt to come closer, both had stupid grins on their faces.

"And tonight's show was amazing. Raina the way you tackled that Eve and I didn't know you had it in you Aubree. Taking it to the Miz like that." Aubree blushed and I could see Matt wanted to say something.

"Yeah it's a great storyline dad. I wonder where they'll decide to take it next." Shot out before anything else could be said. Matt looked confused as to why I hadn't told my dad, but Aubree and Phil knew I had my reasons.

"Well look I know I was talking about us going out for a meal, but can we do that tomorrow. Bobby wants a hand with something at his."

"Sure dad that's fine." I kissed his cheek. And he turned to Aubree.

"Well, bye Aubree, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely …Dad." She smiled and hugged him. He turned quickly and headed off. I knew him well enough to know that he was crying and didn't want us to see.

"So we going?" Matt asked taking Aubree's hand.

"Sure, but is it o-ok if you ride with Phil I want to talk to R-Raina about s-something." What did she want to talk to me about and what was it that would make her stutter?

"Sure." Matt didn't look entirely happy was she trying to ditch him?

"Well then, I'll see you back at the hotel Phil." I kissed him quickly and jogged to catch Aubree as she headed to Matt's rental. We climbed in quietly and she drove off.

"Aubree is everything alright?" I had forgotten about the pain in my back until I turned in my seat to look at her. I grimaced, but she didn't see as she had lit up like Christmas tree. Whatever it was she was clearly not sure how to broach it.

"Yeah, I-I just…." She let out a deep breath. "R-Raina, I-I'm a v-v-virgin." I didn't get where she was going with this and if she thought I would mock her she didn't know me as well as she thought.

"Ok, so what does that have to do with me?" I asked trying to sound encouraging.

"I don't know what to do! And I can't keep saying no to Matt! What should I do? I've never… so I don't. Help…" It came out in a big rush and I had to remind her to stay calm as she was driving. This wasn't an easy thing talk about.

"Look Aubree. I can tell you exactly what to do, I can tell you more than likely what he will do, but I won't." She looked at me in total distress at what she had got herself into. "I won't because everyone has to experience it in their own way. Matt won't be horrible about if you just tell him. He's sure to take it easy and only as much as you feel comfortable with. Don't feel bad about being a virgin because honestly, I wish I was and there is nothing wrong with it. Trust me though when it comes to it, it'll feel right and you'll know what to do I guarantee it." I smiled as we pulled into the hotel car park. We got out and she ran round to me hugging me tight.

"Thanks Raina, I'm glad you're my sister." I hugged her back feeling a pang of guilt from when I hoped she wasn't, but quickly shook it off.

"I'm glad you're my sister too. No other girl would have taken on Mike the way you did." She pulled away and smiled modestly as Matt and Phil came towards us.

"So you girls finished talking?" Matt smiled as Phil put his arm round my shoulders.

"Indeed and no you can't know what about so don't bother asking" I stuck my tongue out as Matt frowned at me. Aubree took his hand smiling up at him. They started to walk away, when she looked back and smiled I winked at her happy I could help.

"So I can't know either?" I shook my head furiously Aubree would die if I told anyone. We walked back to my room and I let Phil in.

"Will you wait till I've showered and changed?" I asked as I stood on my tip toes and kissed him.

"Sure I will I want to have a look at that cut as well." He frowned in concern and kissed the tip of my nose. I quickly showered as best I could with my back hurting. As I showered I couldn't help but blame myself for what had happened. I still felt that Laurinaitis had something to do with it, but unless someone else said anything I knew I would be ignored. It wasn't till I slipped on my pyjama shorts and top that I realised that the bruise caused by Mike was huge and peeked over the top of my vest top. Phil was going to freak and my suitcase was at the other side of the room so I couldn't change now.

As I came out of the bathroom Phil smiled at what I was wearing and he got that twinkle in his eye that all guys get when their thoughts turn to sex. He pulled me in to him and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged gently at his hair. He pulled me back from him and ran his hand up my back and took my head gently in his hands. The look from a moment ago gone as he felt for the cut and bump on my head. I winced slightly as he found it.

"Raina I'm so sorry. I really am." I started to protest, but he clamped his hand over my mouth with a sad smile. "I know I won't say it again. At least it doesn't seem too bad and it's long since stopped bleeding." I looked at him showing I didn't appreciate him blaming himself. Then turned to get some aspirin from my bag. "What the hell is that?"

"Its fine Phil, it's just where I hit the turnbuckle." He wasn't happy not one bit.

"No it's not fine! Mizanin is going to pay big for this." He engulfed me in his arms and I forgot the aspirin as I held him to me. He lifted me bridal style placing me gently on the bed. He looked at me asking permission with his eyes and I smiled up at him in consent. He striped to his boxers and climbed in next to me. I immediately snuggled up to him as his arm went around me. I traced the tattoos on his chest with my index finger as he sighed.

"He won't get away with this I'm going to teach him one hell of a lesson." He growled into the darkened room.

"I know Phil and none of them will. They are going to pay majorly for what they did to Aubree." He held me closer, kissing my head as I drifted off still tracing his tattoos.

A/N: I think Aubree is a lot stronger than she gives herself credit for. And I wonder what TMG will have planned? Tune in next time as TMG writes up a storm :D


	18. What Had I Gotten Myself Into

A/N: Oo will Aubree and Matt sleep together? Read on and find out :D

~aubree~

As Matt and I walked up to our rooms I felt like I was dragging my feet through a pool of lead. I couldn't do this. Raina had tried to help, but… I blushed at the thought of telling Matt about my, um, lack of credentials. He noticed something was wrong and stopped, turning to me.

"Aubree, look, if you're not comfortable with this-" He smiled sadly at me. "I'll understand." I shook my head.

"I-it's fine, I promise." I lied.

"Aubree…"

"It's fine Matt, I'll see you tonight." He let out a short sigh.

"Alright." He said, kissing my forehead and walking off to his room. I opened the door and collapsed. What the Hell had I done? All I had to do was say no and he would have been fine! I slid down the back of my door, I took a quick peek out the window, the sun had already set, Raina and Phil would probably be asleep within the hour. I took a deep breath. Matt would know either way, so I may as well tell him the truth. I blushed at the thought. What had I gotten myself into?

I must have sat there long enough for Matt to confirm that Raina and Phil were asleep, because I heard a quiet knock on the door. "Aubree…" He whispered. I stood up and slowly opened the door. He was beaming at me and I felt my heart race. He slowly slipped into my room and shut the door while I just stood there red faced. He saw my expression and sighed. "Look, if you don't want to do this-"

"N-no, I do, I just…."

"What?"

"I have to tell you something first."

"Okay, shoot." He said, waiting for my answer. I let out a long sigh.

"Can we sit down?" I squeaked.

"Of course." He said, guiding me over to the bed and sitting down. I plopped down next to him and my heart was thudding painfully in my chest. "What's up?"

"Well, you see Matt…" I blushed even harder. Matt looked slightly concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

"A little bit, yeah." I murmured.

"Aubree, I told you, I don't have a problem waiting if you're not ready-"

"It's not that." I promised.

"Then what?"

"Well, since I'm so shy I've never really had…"

"Never had what?" Matt said, was he really not getting this? I felt all the blood start to rush to my head and the room started spinning. "Aubree? You don't look too good."

"Matt I'm a v-"

And that's when I passed out.

When I opened my eyes everything was fuzzy. I rolled over and grabbed my glasses, which were laying on the nightstand, and looked at the clock. 7:37. Great. I bet Matt was even more frustrated now. I rolled over to the other side and speak of the devil, Matt was fast asleep. I pressed my lips together, poor guy. I kissed his forehead and started to slip out of bed when he grabbed my arm. His eyelids twitched and he looked at me and smiled. "Good morning." He said, smiling.

"Matt, I'm so sorry-" But he just shook his head.

"It's fine." He said sitting up, I blushed when I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I know."

"You know wh-" My eyes grew wide when I realized what he meant. "How?" I stammered, my face beet red.

"Well, when you collapsed I freaked out and woke Raina up, I explained the situation, which was uncomfortable to say the least, and she knew exactly what was going on. She made Phil leave, then she told me."

"Matt, I just…"

"Did you really think I'd be angry about something as stupid as that?" He smiled. "I'm flattered, you wanted to let me have something no one else ever can. And I wouldn't have been mad, I'm not the total champ you seem to think I am."

"B-but you're so famous…"

"That doesn't mean I sleep with every woman who comes my way, who do you think I am? Mike?" We both chuckled, but I looked back up at Matt.

"Can I ask, how m-many times?" I was curious, and if it was anything under ten I'd feel loads better. Matt blushed, then sheepishly held up two fingers. "R-really?"

"You can't tell anyone that though, I have a reputation to keep up." He said, completely serious. I chuckled. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I just, I feel a lot better now."

"Well, that can never get out, okay? Our little secret?"

"Okay." I said giggling.

"So, we're not going to do this until you are completely ready and comfortable with it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Because I'll wait forever for you if I have to." I was a little shocked.

"R-really?"

"Yes, because…" Now Matt was looking like he was going to pass out. I felt my heart stop, there was no way he was going to say it. Was he? He let out a long sigh. "Because I love you."

"Matt…I…" He smiled at me and held me to him. I gripped him back and whispered into his ear. "I-I love you too." We pulled back and smiled at each other. Matt gently kissed me and everything was perfect. Then there was a knock on the door, I pulled away from Matt and opened the door slightly to see Phil and Raina. Phil was grinning evilly.

"Well well sleepyhead! But I guess you would be exhausted after last night. So, he knocked you out cold?" Raina smacked Phil across the chest with the back of her hand. "Ow." He whined.

"That's enough." She said teasingly. "What they do and don't do is their own business." Matt walked up behind me, with a shirt on now, and put his arm around me.

"I have a whole new respect for you Cardona, so you knocked her out cold? How did-" Raina smacked him again as Matt and I both turned red.

"Phil." She said. "Well, we were wondering if maybe you guys wanted to go get breakfast with us."

" And in case you're thinking that you won't get to spend the day alone, I have to be on Smack Down tonight, so I'm going to spend the day at the gym with Raina, so you two can have some quiet time." Phil wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Raina whacked him harder than the first two times combined and he had to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry about this." Raina said pointing to Phil.

"What a woman." He teased as he got his breath back.

Breakfast went by pretty quick, then Raina and Phil were off to the gym, then the next thing I knew we were leaving for Smack Down. I felt my heart speed up, I had to give John my answer by tonight! I had totally forgotten! When we got to the arena Matt walked me inside and said he and Raina would see Phil and I after the show. I went straight to the makeup room and told Susan all the good news. She smiled and just hugged me.

"You better still be doing makeup though." She said.

"Of course, who else would?"

"Molly." Susan said and then we both started laughing. Susan said that I should take the job, and I knew that I agreed with her. How could I say no to such a perfect offer. As Phil came into the makeup room he had a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you seen the website?" He asked. I shook my head as he pulled up on his phone. I gasped when I saw the cover story. It was a picture of me throwing Mike into the guard rail with a look of pure determination on my face. The caption above it simply said "The Mouse that Roared" Phil opened the story and read it out loud to me. "In the most stunning display of villainy, on Monday night Raw Eve, Dolph Ziggler, and the Miz dragged out someone no one the WWE universe has seen before, a techie only known as 'Mouse'. They proceeded to tell the Universe that Mouse was an informant for C.M. Punk and had stolen Zack Ryder from Eve while she was in a relationship with Dolph. But the group was discredited when Zack Ryder ran out, trying to save Mouse, only to be attacked by Jack Swagger. Mouse moved the crowd when she told Dolph, Eve, and Miz to "say what you want about me, but don't hurt [Zack] anymore." But just when it looked like there was no hope for this poor girl, Kane, accompanied by non other then Raina, charged into the ring and looked like they would save the day. But when Raina was being attacked by Miz, Mouse, who had been hiding in the corner, showed the world what she was made of when she grabbed Miz, who easily had 100 lbs on her and Irish whipped him off of Riana and face first into the ring post. The young techie didn't even care about her victory, however, running over to Zack and crying over her wounded soldier. But upon Zack waking up, the Big Red Monster declared that he was the only one who would drag Ryder to Hell and vanished without a trace. Will we get to see the heroic Mouse again? The WWE Universe will have to wait and see."

"Are you kidding me?" I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Word for word. Way to go Aubree." I smiled as I finished Phil's makeup and sent him on his way. Other than that the night went on as normal, so after I was done with everyone's makeup I went to see John. He was in an office, smiling at me as I slowly opened the door.

"Miss Roberts! I was hoping you'd show up. Sit down, please." I timidly walked over and sat in the seat on the other side of his desk. He grinned at me, but there was a glint of something in his eyes that made me nervous.

"I've made my decision." I said meekly. Duh, why else would I be in here? I sounded so stupid, but John just smiled.

"Excellent, and?"

"I would like to be an actor too, just please let me keep doing hair and makeup." I said.

"Of course. You've made the right choice Ms. Roberts, I'll bring all the paperwork on Monday for you to sign, does that sound alright?"

"Yes, that sounds excellent."

"Perfect. You're going to fit in well here Miss Roberts. I assume you've seen the story on the website?" I nodded. "Well, we're going to have to schedule a photo shoot for you and set up you Wikipedia page and your bio for the website." This seemed so unreal. "Now, what day are you free before Monday? Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" I shook my head and John smiled. "Excellent, I'll have a limo pick you up tomorrow at seven."

"O-okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight Miss Roberts."

"G-goodnight." As I walked out of John's office I felt dazed. The show was over, so I met Phil back in my dressing room and told him to good news. He just pressed his lips together. "What?"

"Nothing, I just don't trust that guy." As we walked out we saw Raina and Matt. Matt ran over and picked me up in a massive hug.

"I saw the story! I am so proud of you!" He said. He set me down only for me to be wrapped in another huge hug by Raina.

"Way to go!"

"And I told John yes, so I get to be one t-the shows with you guys!" I said with a huge grin. Matt looked stunned.

"Are you serious? Aubree, that's great!" He picked me back up, only this time spinning me around. He and Raina were both beaming, but Phil still had that look on his face. As we walked off Phil said he needed to talk to Raina, so Matt and I walked back to the hotel and they took the rental. But I couldn't get Phil's words out of my mind and couldn't stop wondering if I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life.

A/N: Oh how evil is TMG, I couldn't help but laugh when Aubree passed out, but how sweet is Matt and What is Laurinaitis up to? Find out in the exciting instalment :D


	19. Luck Is For Losers

A/N: Loopylou1990 here again, hope you enjoyed the fun from the last chapter as we are about to get a little more serious enjoy :D

~raina~

"Phil get the door!" I mumbled, who in hell was it at this time. Phil grumbled and got up still in his boxers.

"Matt what are you doing?" Matt shoved into the room and I quickly pulled the sheets up making sure I was covered.

"Raina I… Aubree she just passed out. She… I just…" He took a deep breath and let it out fast. I jumped out of bed panicking no longer caring if I was flashing anything. I followed Matt into Aubree's room with Phil right behind us. I climbed on to the bed sitting down neck to Aubree's prone form. I checked her over and it was clear she had only passed out and I guess I couldn't blame her after what she'd gone through today.

"She's fine Matt she's just passed out. Most likely from exhaustion and stress." He let out a huge sigh of relief.

"We were… you know." I cut across him in knew where this was going and I knew Aubree wouldn't want Phil to hear this.

"Phil can you give us a minute?" He frowned.

"Babe?" I got up and kissed him quickly.

"I'll be like five minutes. Go keep the bed warm." I shooed him out and shut the door. I knew he would want to find out what was going on, but it was none of his business. "Matt had you actually you know?" I didn't want to straight out ask as it was awkward enough as it was.

"What?" He asked confused. Dear god he was a little slow sometimes.

"Did you two do anything, like what I really wouldn't want to know about." It suddenly dawned on him.

"Oh no, no she was going to tell me something, she was really uncomfortable about the whole thing." I waved my hands to get him to stop. He looked a little upset, he more than likely thought Aubree didn't want him.

"Matt look Aubree's been awkward about it all. Because, well she came to me earlier about it. She's a, well a virgin. And she wanted advice, she was in a total panic over it all. So don't be mean to her ok!" Wow I don't think I had ever felt so awkward in my life. He stood there dumbstruck, then this goofy grin came over his face.

"She wanted me to be her first?" Oh boy he was so loved up right now.

"Yes Matt she did, now that this is over with I'm going back to bed." I left him stood there with his goofy grin and went back to my room. The second I walked in Phil pounced pinning me to the wall. He did it gently not wanting to hurt my back more than it already was.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" I shook my head heart in my throat he scared the hell out me. "Really?" He smirked and leaned in to kiss my neck. He was such a torment.

"Nope my lips are sealed. Nothing you say or do will make me spill." He leaned back still not releasing his hold on me.

"It's ok I know this much, Cardona just made you're sister pass out! Damn he must be good." I burst out laughing as he couldn't be further from the truth if he tried. He took this as what must have happened and let go. We soon got back into bed and a sleep. I woke up and changed quickly while Phil went to his room to shower and change. I walked to his room just as he was coming out.

"Couldn't wait huh?" He grinned. I smiled and let him kiss me.

"Maybe, we inviting Aubree and Matt for breakfast?"

"Sure come on." He was a little too excited about going to see them. We reached her room and he knocked an evil little smile on his face as Aubree opened the door.

"Well, well sleepyhead! But I guess you would be exhausted after last night. So, he knocked you out cold?" I could not believe him as I swung and smacked him on the chest.. "Ow." He whined.

"That's enough." I said teasingly. "What they do and don't do is their own business." Matt walked up behind Aubree and put his arm around her.

"I have a whole new respect for you Cardona, so you knocked her out cold? How did-" He really just didn't know when to stop I thought as I smacked him again.

"Phil." I gave him a look that said stop now or else. "Well, we were wondering if maybe you guys wanted to go get breakfast with us."

"And in case you're thinking that you won't get to spend the day alone, I have to be on Smack Down tonight, so I'm going to spend the day at the gym with Raina, so you two can have some quiet time." Phil wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. This was seriously enough I hit even harder causing him to shut up and catch his breath.

"I'm sorry about this." I pointed to Phil and shook my head.

"What a woman." He teased once he had got his breath back.

We walked down to the restaurant for breakfast and soon we were off to the gym. Phil had insisted I not train today as he was worried about my back and although I complained like crazy I thought he was so sweet. After Matt and I left Phil and Aubree I went in search of Glenn I knew he was here tonight. I found him in the canteen on his own as usual.

"Hey Glenn." I smiled sitting down next to him.

"Hi Raina, is Aubree ok?" I Nodded.

"She is all thanks to you. If you hadn't have got me out of that closet… I wouldn't have been able to fight all of them Glenn. Thank you so much." I gave him a huge hug and he seemed surprised at first but soon hugged me back.

"You're more than welcome Raina. You've been decent with me. I'm just glad I could get you out of trouble at the end of it." He smiled as I let go of him.

"I owe you majorly Glenn." I grinned. As I sat there I got a text from Matt saying check out the website. I brought up only to see a picture of Aubree Irish whipping Mike. I laughed out loud getting a look from Glenn. I quickly read what it said and passed it to him.

"Wow Raina she's pretty good. And it looks like the fans love her. You two seem pretty close." He noted.

"Yeah that's because it turns out we're none identical twin sisters!" He seemed a little surprised. I looked over to see Matt and he waved me over. "I'll see you later Glenn." I waved and walked off.

"Come on Raina!" He complained impatiently.

"Hold your horses lover boy she isn't going anywhere." I rolled my eyes. The second he saw he ran to her picking her up in giant hug.

"I saw the story! I am so proud of you!" He said. He set her down so I could engulf her in my own huge hug.

"Way to go!" I smiled. I noticed that Phil didn't look as happy as the rest of us.

"And I told John yes, so I get to be on t-the shows with you guys!" She grinned. Matt just looked stunned.

"Are you serious? Aubree, that's great!" He picked her back up and spun her around until she was dizzy. I beamed at her this could only boost her confidence, but still Phil didn't look happy. He told them he needed to talk to me, so Aubree and Matt walked back to the hotel leaving us with the keys for the rental.

"OK Phil, spill it what's going on?" He rubbed his face and he looked stressed. "Phil babe? What's happened?" He wrapped his arms round me, looking down at me.

"It's not what's happened Raina, but is going to happen." I looked up at him in confusion. "I don't trust Ace not for a second. And there's just something off about the whole thing."

"Phil what can go wrong? Outside of work Aubree is always with someone. At work He's promised she will have…body guards to protect her from Mike and the others." I frowned I didn't exactly trust Laurinaitis myself, but he wouldn't do anything to endanger her surely?

"I know maybe your right, but I can't shake this feeling. He's tried to screw me over a few times now Raina. If he intends to do anything him and Otunga will come up with a way to do it." He sighed and kissed my head. "Anyway how's your back?" he asked as he ran a hand down it sending a chill up my spine.

"Much better thanks except for the huge bruise." We started to walk towards the car when my cell went off.

"Hey Storm Cloud, you and your sister still up for that meal?" Shit, I had forgotten about that. I just wanted to spend tonight with Phil and I wasn't hungry either.

"Dad I'm going to have to cancel, but I'm pretty sure Aubree will still be up for it. You have her number?" He chuckled down the phone as if he knew my intentions or had guessed why I didn't want to come out.

"It's ok you have fun I'll call Aubree. Bye Raina."

"Bye Dad." We got back to the hotel and changed, but the second Phil's head hit the pillow he was out like a light. I sighed and cuddled into him falling asleep soon after.

I woke up before Phil and saw I had received at text from Laurinaitis. I had a match against Eve on Superstars, it wasn't only to continue the feud that had now started, but it was to put me in the running for a title shot. I beamed at my phone and jumped on Phil.

"Hey so not a good wake up call, a kiss would have been better." I leaned down and kissed him.

"Guess who has a match against Eve and a possible title shot? Me!" He smiled up at me happily, but then he started to frown.

"Raina be careful, ok? For me, just be careful. Your back is still tender and he might be setting something up." He had put dampener on my spirits, but he was right I knew he was. We didn't see Aubree and Matt at all not until Superstars and they were stood outside the locker room waiting.

"Raina! We heard about your match, you are going to win I know it." She smiled, I guess she found out it would be an open contest. She hugged me briefly and let go to take Matt's hand.

"We'll be watching from the green room to make sure nothing happens ok?" Matt smiled and patted my arm.

"Exactly the slightest whiff and I'll be right there. I won't let anything happen to you again." I caught Aubree glance at me in worry at Phil's words, I had yet to tell her about the bruising on my back and I didn't intend to.

"I'll be fine. She won't know what's hit her!" I smirked. When I had changed Matt and Aubree had left for the green room. Phil was stood outside pacing.

"Phil stop it you're making me worry." He stopped and took my face in his hands.

"Raina I don't want anything more to happen to you out there. I know better than anybody how badly things can wrong in that ring." I closed the distance between us and kissed him. I knew he was referring to his hip injury.

"I can't promise I'll be totally safe, but I can promise to make sure I come out of there in one piece." He sighed as that was the best he could hope for and walked me to the entrance ramp. I kissed him once for peace of mind because as C M Punk always says Luck is for losers. I walked out to an explosive crowd and climbed in the ring. Eve's music hit and Eden announced Eve accompanied by the Miz. Oh crap! Where was Phil?

A/N: So how was it? Who is to blame? Laurinaitis? Mike? Or Eve? What will happen next? Find out next time when TMG posts :D


	20. What Had I Done?

A/N: Ok time to find out where the hell Phil is. And what will happen to Raina with Mike at ringside?

~aubree~

This all seemed so unreal, I had had so much fun at my photo shoot with Matt yesterday, my interview had gone as smoothly as possible, and we set up my Wikipedia page in less than ten minutes! And now Raina was going to have an open match against Eve that I just knew she was going to win. Matt and I sat hand in hand in the green room watching one of the monitors. Raina ran out with a huge grin on her face, but when Eve was announced with Mike Matt and I jumped up.

"Let's go! We've got to help her!" I said as we ran off towards the ramp. Where was Phil? He was the one who was suspicious about all of this in the first place, so why wasn't he helping Raina? Besides, Superstars isn't even televised, so why were they even pulling a stunt like this? Right before we got to the ramp I felt someone grab me from behind and my legs kept going, causing me to slip. Whoever had grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me back up. I gasped when I saw Nick smiling at me. I looked over to Matt, but Jake had his arms pinned behind his back. And when I looked around even more I saw Phil, unconscious, lying on the floor. I gasped, why did they keep doing this?

"Mousey, did you miss me?" Nick said with a sick, twisted smile, still holding me up by my shirt.

"Let me go Nick!" I demanded, but he just laughed.

"Or what?" I answered by kicking his balls straight into his throat, he let go and collapsed on the ground. I just stood there, staring at him in shock for a second before I snapped back to reality and saw Jake holding Matt like a human shield, a look of shock on both their faces. Matt looked at me.

"Aubree, go get help!"

"But-"

"GO!" I ran off, trying to find someone who I knew would help us. I finally saw the enormous Glenn and ran up to him.

"G-Glenn, you have to help Raina!"

"Aubree? What's wrong?'

"Eve and Mike, they're going to hurt her!" Glenn didn't need to hear anymore and he ran off to the ring, leaving me and my short legs in the dust. As he ran off to help Raina I ran back to Matt, who was in a battle with Jake and Nick. They both had their backs to me, so I leapt on Jakes back and refused to let go. Jake kept trying to get me off as Matt easily kicked Nicks butt and sent him running for the hills. This was about the time that Phil started to wake up and Jake figured out that he could get me off him by slamming me into the wall. I let go and fell to the floor, unable to breathe. Matt saw that I was hurt and ripped Jake apart until he ran off to go find Nick. Matt was about to run after him, but Phil grabbed his arm. He ran out to go help Glenn and Raina while Matt ran over to me.

"Aubree! Are you alright?" He asked, pulling me into his arms. I nodded and coughed, trying to get my breath back. Matt tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and I saw pure determination in his eyes. "I'm going to kill him." He growled.

"Matt, please." I touched his face and he grabbed my hand, looking at me.

"They're never allowed to touch you, ever." I heard cheering from in the ring and I assumed the match was over. Matt helped me to my feet and we walked over to a monitor. Raina had a huge smile on her face and was standing with Glenn and Phil while Eve and Mike slithered away. I took in a quick breath as Eve and Mike saw us. I gripped Matt's hand as he just stared down Mike. Eve glared at me and I tried my best not to look terrified.

"This isn't over." Mike hissed, and they were gone. I let out a sigh of relief, and when Raina walked in I ran over and gave her a huge hug.

"I knew you could do it!" I cheered.

"Drinks are on me tonight!" Matt said. He looked at Glenn and smiled. "That means you too Mr. I'm the only one who can drag you to Hell Ryder." We all chuckled at Matt's terrible impersonation and Glenn smiled.

"I'd love to, but I have plans with Maurisa. She's the only one who can scare the Devil's favorite Demon." We all chuckled and thanked Glenn for helping Raina. We headed to a small local bar, and while Phil and I opted for water, Raina and Matt insisted that we were missing out. And when Matt and Raina hit the dance floor, Phil and I just chatted.

"So, you don't drink either? That's nice. I always wanted a sober buddy."

"Yeah, your mom getting killed by a drunk driver is kind of a turnoff to alcohol."

"I can imagine. So were you in the car too?"

"Yeah, she swerved so the guy wouldn't hit me. I still almost didn't make it though; I was in a coma for three days."

"Jesus Christ." Phil said. I sighed.

"Yeah, but, if that had never happened I would have never met Raina, or Matt, or you. None of this would have ever happened. So I can't really complain.

"So you had to wait sixteen years to have a family again?" He asked. I just looked at Raina, smiling goofily with Matt, who were both waving at us to come join them.

"It was worth the wait." I said. Phil smiled and we both watched Raina and Matt continue to look like idiots for the rest of the night. And when they didn't even know where they were anymore Phil put Raina in his rental and I dragged Matt into his and we headed back to the hotel.

"Aubreeeeeee." Matt slurred. "Why didn't you dance with me?"

"You were having a pretty good time by yourself." I teased.

"But I wanted to show off to everyone that you're my girl." He said. Aww, even when he was totally hammered he was still adorable.

"Well, you can show them all on Monday. John said he already has a storyline picked out and he's going to tell me when I go to my contract signing."

"Hmmmm, do I get to kiss you?" He said, placing his hand on my knee and starting to move it upwards.

"M-Matt, stop." I said, grabbing his hand and putting it back on his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"You're drunk."

"And that's a problem because..?"

"Just, not now Matt." We were quiet the rest of the way to the hotel. I helped him out of the car and walked him up to his room. "Goodnight Matt." I said as he stood there about to go inside.

"Aubree." He said with his back to me.

"Yes?"

"I meant it you know."

"Meant what?"

"When I said I loved you, I meant it." He turned back and smiled at me.

"So did I. Now go to bed."

"Okay mom." He teased, rolling his eyes.

"Goodnight Matt."

"Goodnight."

I walked back to my room and let out a deep breath. I had been at such a weird angle when Jake slammed me into the wall that I could have sworn I heard my shoulder blades pop. I let out a long sigh and headed into the bathroom, taking a quick shower, changing into my pajamas, and collapsing.

The days dragged by until Monday, we were in Boise for Raw tonight and I was stoked about signing my contract. They were going to film it and then John said there would be a 'big surprise'. It felt weird having to do my own stage makeup, and a wardrobe was picked out for me when I got there. I liked everything though, so that was nice. I kissed Matt for good luck before going off. I walked into John's office and knocked, a camera man right behind me.

"John?"

"Ah, Mouse, come in, please." Creative decided that 'Mouse' would be my stage name, like how Matt's was Zack Ryder and Phil's was C.M. Punk. "I have your contract right here for you to be an advisor for Zack and Raina." I walked over and looked at the papers, there was a good ten pages and I was a little worried about signing before reading the fine print, but the camera man waved at me to go and I signed the papers. "Everything signed?" John asked.

"Yep, we're good."

"Excellent." He said. I immediately felt sick, I did not trust that smile one bit. And I trusted it even less when I felt someone grab me and was turned around to see Jake smiling at me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" I screamed. John walked over so he was looking at me, he was holding my contract.

"You see Mouse; you should really read the fine print. Because, according to your contract, you now are an advisor and the property of The Miz, Dolph, Jack, and Eve." I felt my heart drop.

"WHAT? You tricked me!" I shrieked. This was not part of the plan. "PUT ME DOWN!" I hollered, beating on Jake's back as the camera man just filmed me. "Put me down right now!"

"I wouldn't protest too much. You see, it also says in your contract that if you don't do what Eve, Dolph, Miz and Jack here say, Zack will be stripped of his title, Raina will never be able to be in the running for the Divas championship, because if you violate your contract in any way, theirs will be terminated."

"You can't do this!" I screamed at him.

"Actually," He said, waving my contract in my face. "Yes I can." I knew deep down he could too. The people would love this, having to sacrifice myself for the people I loved? I was sure that fans would eat it up. As Jake carried me out of John's office kicking and screaming, the camera man just followed me. I felt really self conscious because I knew that this was on the titantron right now, and being broadcasted to the whole world. As Jake carried me to God knows where we passed Phil. He put his hand up to Jake and stopped him, looking him dead in the face.

"What's all this?" He asked. He had to stay in character, but I could tell from his voice he was pissed.

"None of your business." Jake snapped. He kept walking, but Phil stopped him.

"Now come on Lassie, who sent you to play fetch with the poor little Mouse?"

"Stay out of this." Jake growled, spinning back to Phil.

"Now see, here's the deal. I happen to know that Zack is crazy about little Mousey, so unless you're taking her over there as a surprise for him, I'm afraid I'm going to have to get involved."

"Don't make Nick and Miz come out here and beat you again. Miz'll rip that title out of your cold dead hands if he has to."

"That's because he's a coward. He can't even kidnap Mouse by himself, he has to send his blonde gorilla to do it."

"Watch it Punk." I saw Mike and Nick slither up behind Jake. Mike continued. "I hardly think you could win a three on one fight."

"Put the girl down and we'll find out."

"Now guys, guys, please." I saw John slither down and stand between Phil and Mike, who looked like they were ready to rip each other's throats out. "If we're going to do this, we need to at least even the odds a little. Punk, you and Zack will face Miz, Dolph, and Jack tonight in a two on three handicap match."

"And if we win, they let her go." Phil said, pointing at me.

"I'm afraid that's not in my power, you see Mouse signed a contract and I'm afraid that she is now contractually obligated to serve and advise these gentlemen and Eve." He said, indicating Jake, Nick, and Mike.

"What?" Phil said. He looked at me and sighed.

"What If I put my belt on the line?" We all turned to see Matt, who I guess must have heard the same thing.

"M…Zack! No! Not your belt, not for me, you worked so hard for it!" Matt looked at me with sad eyes.

"But it's not more important to me than you. And I'd rather not be champion and have you then give you to these stupid weasels and have a stupid belt."

"Zack…" I said. Was he serious? He had waited his whole life for that belt, and he was willing to give it all up for me? John stared at Matt for a very long time, then sighed.

"It's up to them."

"His belt too." Mike said, pointing to Phil's title around his waist. "Then yes."

"Punk please d-"

"Done." Phil said. I was so angry, this was all my fault.

"I think you need to add Eve and I and make it three on four then." We all turned to see Raina. "Because I'm going to make sure that they don't lose those belts."

"Deal, but since you don't have a belt, we'd get you too Raina." Mike said with a sick, twisted smile.

"Raina don't!" I pleaded. As we waited for her answer I felt a wave of guilt drown me.

What had I done?

A/N: OMFG. What will Raina do? Who will win? Find out when I update next :D


	21. Game On

A/N: What will Raina's decision be? And how will things turn out? Read on :D

~raina~

I knew the blood was draining from my face. I was in for one hell of a fight. But where was Phil? I wanted to climb out of the ring and find him, make sure he was ok. Eve climbed in the ring all smiles as the crowd booed her. Mike stepped into the ring behind her and smiled at me. I really wanted to hurt him. If he had done anything to Phil I would hurt him so badly. He climbed back out after winking at me and circled the ring. Shit. The ref rang the bell and I locked up with Eve. I took my anger over her, Mike and the other's, my fear for what might have happened to Phil and turned it into a very powerful weapon. Raining blow after blow on to Eve. I let out all that pent up frustration and hit her with a huge Chokeslam just how Glenn had showed me to do it. I climbed the turnbuckle intending to hit a Moonsault only for Mike to distract the ref.

"Ref leave him! Miz take a hike right now!" As I crouched on the top rope arguing with Mike, Eve moved and started grabbing the ref. What the hell was she doing?

Mike pulled me off the turnbuckle and I landed hard on my back again. I rolled to my knees and grabbed the apron to pull myself up only to be pinned by Mike.

"Such a shame you picked that Hobo over me Raina. We could have been so good together." He smiled leaning into kiss me again. I spat in his face and as he wiped it off he glared at me promising to hurt me. But I just smiled up at him. "What are you smiling at?" He snapped I looked over his shoulder and as he turned he was met by Glenn's hand squeezing his throat ready for the Chokeslam.

I rolled back into the ring side stepping the ref and grabbing Eve. As I fought with Eve I saw Phil run down the ramp. Relieved that Phil was ok I concentrated fully on Eve. I hit a bull dog and pulled her up for my finisher the Gory Neckbreaker. The second she hit the mat I flipped her over for the win. Phil climbed into the ring and pulled me to him before raising my hand. Glenn stood outside the ring looking menacing as ever. We walked up the ramp to huge pops from the crowd as Eve and Mike had scampered off. As we walked through the curtain Aubree jumped on me.

"I knew you could do it!" She cried as she released me.

"Drinks are on me tonight!" Matt smiled. He looked up at Glenn and smiled. "That means you too Mr. I'm the only one who can drag you to Hell Ryder." We all laughed as Matt's impersonation of Glenn was terrible.

"I'd love to, but I have plans with Maurisa. She's the only one who can scare the Devil's favourite Demon." I grinned at Glenn, thanking him profusely for coming to my aid. Then we felt it was time to celebrate having just beaten Eve and put myself one step closer to the title. Me and Matt were drinking, but Phil being straight edge and so too it seemed Aubree was they stuck to water. I tried to get Phil to dance, but he was having none of it. Matt and I hit the floor and pretty much made fools out of ourselves. I looked over to my sister and Phil to see them chatting away. Matt and I waved them over, but they just smiled. We drank some more and Matt told me he loved Aubree which was so sweet.

I woke up next to Phil not remembering how I got back to the hotel.

"Morning sleepy head." I turned to my side and kissed his cheek. And that was pretty much how my week was. I woke up every day to Phil and it was bliss.

When Monday finally came round Aubree was excited about her contract signing. We got to the arena and I made a beeline for the locker room. I wanted to be changed if I needed to fight with Eve again. I had a feeling she wouldn't let my win from Superstars go without a fight. As I was buckling my boots I saw on the monitor Phil arguing with Jake and he had Aubree over his shoulder. I took off to find them and arrived to hear Mike had joined them.

"His belt too." He paused for effect. "Then yes."

"Punk please d-" I heard Aubree cry.

"Done." Was Phil reply. I was so damn proud to say he was my boyfriend. As I turned the corner I was going to make sure I was in on this.

"I think you need to add Eve and I and make it three on four then." They all turned to look at me Mike with an evil glint in his eyes. "Because I'm going to make sure that they don't lose those belts."

"Deal, but since you don't have a belt, we'd get you too Raina." Mike said his lips curling up into a vindictive smile.

"Raina don't!" Aubree cried.

There was no way I would let my boyfriend, the man…I loved. I surprised myself realising how much I really did care for Phil. There was no way I would let Phil and Matt take on those snakes without me being by his side and there to help. Aubree was my sister and since I met her I had done my best to look out for her. I had failed on several occasions, but this time I wouldn't. They would not be allowed to have my sister and do with her as they pleased!

"Game on boy's. I'll remember to bring some tissues Eve for when I make you cry." I smiled at her showing I had every intention of making her cry tonight.

"I am going to have so much fun with you when I win you tonight Raina." Mike's eyes twinkled menacingly but I refused to be intimidated.

"Big talk from such a Small boy." He knew I was referring to his manhood and having never seen it I couldn't really comment. But it did however have the desired effect as he stormed away to prepare for tonight's match. We walked back to Matt's locker room everyone quiet. I turned to Aubree and smiled happily.

"I promise sis that they won't keep you. We'll beat them and neither you nor me will be going anywhere with them." She smiled sadly I knew she was blaming herself for the position we were now in. Phil and Matt could both lose their titles while I could lose my dignity by having to join them too.

"Raina's right Aubree. We can't lose to them. And don't blame yourself I should have stopped you from signing that contract, I knew something was up." Phil sighed angry with himself. I pulled his arm round me and kissed his cheek.

"No! No it's no one's fault, but theirs. We always end up blaming ourselves for what keeps happening. But it's not our fault, it's not yours Aubree, it's not yours Raina, it's not yours Phil and it's not mine. It's theirs yet they are getting away with it I'm sick and tired of their B S!" Matt was really angry. I had never seen him like this. Matt's locker room door was open a little, enough for me to see out of it. Glenn was stood outside and he was motioning for me to come out. Aubree was holding Matt and he was holding on to her for dear life. Phil had sat down on the counter with his head in his hands, thinking. I walked towards the door and no one seemed to notice me slip out. Glenn was at the end of the corridor and he motioned for me to follow. I ended up following him to the loading bays.

"Sorry I dragged you all the way out here, but I didn't want anyone hearing including the others." My heart skipped a beat had I just made a huge mistake by blindly following him out here? I tensed myself ready to bolt. "I'm going to be under the ring for your match Raina." What? Ok I wasn't expecting that, not at all. But then did I really think Glenn would hurt me? No I didn't not now I had relaxed.

"Why Glenn? You can't help us can you? And if you do surely Laurinaitis will do whatever he can to fire you or punish you." I was so frustrated no one could help us but ourselves with suffering the consequences.

"Raina you've been decent to me. Most of the other Divas are stuck up little girls. Yet you choose not to conform. You sit and chat with me like we're friends. And I gladly call you and Aubree friends. And here you are fresh to the WWE and throwing yourself in the line of fire for your sister. You don't know what they might make you do for them if you lose. So for you luckily I'm good friends with both Stephanie and Paul. There's going to be a new storyline running a long side the Cena and Kane embrace the hate. I can't tell you about it till next week unless I get involved tonight in which case you'll need to be ready for some serious improvisation. But I'll be under the ring and the techie's will know what to do. Don't be afraid of the dark." He smiled and patted my shoulder before walking off. What the hell? I was so damn confused. A storyline? What could they possibly make a storyline out of? He still hadn't explained how he couldn't get fired unless only Vince could fire him.

"Glenn wait!" I shouted as I took off after him. I needed answers to my many questions.

"Raina! God what the hell are you doing? I thought they had got you." Phil blocked my path to Glenn and crushed me to him. I smiled up at him a little defensively.

"Sorry I needed…" He didn't want them knowing. "I needed some fresh air. It was getting to me a little." He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"OK beautiful, but next time a little warning? I was ready to tear down their door and rescue you." He grinned. I was suddenly hit with the feeling that I needed to tell him how I felt about him.

"And I know you would have done. I'd have done the same because I … Love you." He pulled away and took my head between his hands leaning his forehead against mine.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that, because it means I can say this too. I love you Raina McClane, attitude and all." He smiled before kissing me and it set my world on fire to hear him say he loved me. I pulled back grinning ear to ear.

"Well my straight edge love, I think we need to go kick some ass so we can head back to the hotel." I smiled mischievously a smile which he returned. Walking back to Matt's locker room Aubree knew something had happened and she grinned at me not bothering to ask what.

"I'm going to come ringside Raina, Matt's said I can." She said as she hugged me.

"No what Matt said was you could come down and sit between Jerry and Cole to keep you to a degree safe from them." Matt sighed before pulling her in to a hug.

"Well then I think it's about time. We going?" Everyone nodded as we confidently made our way to the ring to Phil's music.

Aubree sat between Jerry and Cole as Matt had told her to do. We climbed in the ring to a massive pop from the crowd. We stood and watched as Mike, Nick, Jake and Eve walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring. The bell was rung and I started off locking up against Eve. The match was pretty even all the way through, that is until the ref was knocked out. One second he was on his feet and the next he was out for the count. Suffice it to say the match went to hell. We all piled in and I quickly dismissed Eve by throwing her by her hair out of the ring. This left me to play hit and run with her partners. I didn't dare get to close in case somebody grabbed me and used me to hurt Phil. We soon had the ring cleared except for Phil and Mike. Matt was on the other side of the ring beating on Nick. But as Phil went for his finisher the Go To Sleep, Mike reversed it and hit the Skull Crushing Finale. As I started to clamber in as the ref was stirring Eve grabbed my legs and pulled planting my face in to the edge of the ring. I couldn't see what was going on in the ring as Eve jumped on me. I struggled and threw her off. I scrambled up to pull myself into the ring as the ref slapped the mat for the count of two. Eve grabbed my leg preventing me from going any further. And that's when the lights in the arena went off.

A/N: Ooo what's Glenn up to, will he save the day? Will he be punished? And will Raina and Aubree end up with Mike and Nick? Find out from TMG in the next chapter :D


	22. I Will Make This Right

A/N: Here it is be excited, is it game over or is it just the beginning? Read on to find out :D TMG's chapter so you know it'll be good :D

~aubree~

I couldn't stand this. Everyone was getting beat up because of me. I sat between Jerry and Cole, and Cole was giving me a first class ticket on the guilt train.

"So let me get this straight. You didn't read your contract, so now all your friends are suffering for your mistake." He snapped.

"Now Cole, Laurinaitis tricked her. He didn't give her time to read the contract. If it's anyone's fault it's the Miz's." I didn't even hear them though, all I could see was Phil about to hit his finisher, but then Mike reversed it.

"NO!" I screamed as Mike started to go for the pin. Nick saw that they were going to win and ran over behind the announcers table and grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Matt had his hands full with Jake, and Raina was being pinned down by Eve.

Then the lights went out.

I heard Mike scream, and Nick didn't move, but I felt him shaking. "This is not part of the script." He muttered. When the lights came back on Mike was knocked out, and Phil was covering him. I couldn't help but smile, Phil was barely conscious, but he was awake, so the ref started the count.

"One!"

"No chance!" Nick growled. But before he could stop Phil I swung around and latched onto him back, causing him to fall over and my back to go straight into the announcer table.

"Two!" Nick tried to run over there, but I grabbed his leg and tripped him up. Matt was holding down Jake and Raina had Eve, all I had to do was hold on. After what seemed like an eternity of my back screaming at me in protest I heard that beautiful word. "Three!" I heard the bells ding and let go of Nick, collapsing onto the floor. Phil's music started to play and I just smiled. But when Nick stood up and glared at me my smile vanished.

"You stupid b-" All I saw was a fist and Nick hit the ground. I looked up and Matt was smiling at me. He helped me up and wrapped me in a huge hug. But things can't stay perfect I guess.

"Now hold on a minute." I looked up to see John walking down, David Otunga by his side in his stupid little bow tie. "I don't know about you John, but I am questioning the legality of this match."

"What?" I squeaked. They couldn't be serious, could they? Matt let go, keeping his arm around me as they walked into the ring. Raina, Matt and I all slid in to stand by Phil.

"I have to agree David." John rasped. This was not happening. I felt my heart drop into my stomach as John let out a huge sigh. "Due to questionable circumstances, the winners of this match, by disqualification, are The Miz, Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler, and Eve." Matt gripped me even harder. "But, since titles can't exchange hands in a disqualification, the circumstances will stay as they were, Mouse is the property of Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, Eve and Jack Swagger."

"You can't do this!" Matt screamed. I had never seen him this angry before, it was terrifying and it caught the entire arena off guard. But John just smiled and pulled my contract out of his jacket pocket.

"Actually, Ryder, yes I can."

"I won't let you touch her." He said as He saw Mike slithering over, he gripped me even harder.

"Then you'll be fired."

"Fine!"

"And Raina too." Everyone looked over at Raina, who was obviously shocked. But I wasn't going to let her lose the career she had worked so hard for, not for me.

"No." I said. "I'll go with them." I felt like I was going to cry. Matt looked at me in total shock.

"Mouse please; you don't have to do this."

"I'm not going to let you and Raina get hurt because of me anymore." I hugged Matt. He was unresponsive at first, but then he just held me like it was his last day on earth.

"Alright, break it up." Mike said, pulling me away from Matt and throwing me into Jake, who dug his fingers into my collarbone to make sure I didn't try to run.

"Mouse." I looked back at Matt. "I am not going to stop until I get you back."

"Zack…"

"Neither will I." I looked over at Raina, who was torn between being royally pissed and crying.

"I won't either." I looked over at Phil who was pissed. "This is not going to stand."

"Well, that's too bad, because we won Punky. Maybe next time you shouldn't cheat. Let's go." Jake herded me off like a prisoner. And that's exactly what I was. We were almost all the way up the ramp when I heard his voice.

"Mouse!" I turned to see Matt, his heart was shattered, you could see it in his face. He ran over to Eve. "Can I please just say goodbye?"

"You said goodbye." Nick growled.

"Eve, come on, please." Eve, as much as I think she loved being a bad guy, couldn't say no to Matt's face.

"Jack, let him say goodbye."

"But-"

"Just do it." She hissed. Jake let me go and I ran into Matt's arms, crying. He pulled back and gave me a small kiss, and the audience roared. "I love you." He whispered. "And I'm going to make this right."

"Zack…" I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as the audience cheered.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nick grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me away from Matt. "Let's go." He growled, tossing me back to Jake, who slung me over his shoulder. I watched as Matt sunk to his knees, defeated.

"Matt…" I whispered quietly enough so the camera wouldn't hear me. He looked up at me.

"I don't care what it takes!" He hollered, jumping back to his feet. "I'm going to get you back!" Raina and Phil ran over to his side.

"We're going to get you back Mouse!" Raina swore. "They won't get away with this!" The audience booed as Mike turned around and smiled before we left. When we got backstage they still didn't put me down.

"The show's over! Put me down!" I demanded, but Nick chuckled.

"You really didn't read your contact, did you?" He said.

"We're allowed to take 'any measures necessary' to make sure that you have no communication with anyone we think may try to take you away from us." Mike continued.

"So you'll have your room, but we'll all have keys to it so we can make sure no one tries to help you escape."

"And if you willingly try to escape, Matt and Raina's contracts will be terminated." Eve finished. I felt sick. Jake carried me out to the parking lot, tossing me into the rental. I was squished in the middle between Jake and Nick, with Mike driving and Eve in the passenger's seat. I tried to be strong and fight back the tears on the way back to the hotel.

"Aww, now don't make that face Mousey. John said that you'll get to see Matt on Smack Down tomorrow. I have a match, and will be accompanied by you, of course. So maybe you'll see him backstage." I felt my heart leap. I had to tell Matt, I was sure he could think of something to smuggle me out of there. I kept thinking of what I should do while we drove back to the hotel. I had to get another room key for Jake, Mike, Nick, and Eve to use, and then they locked me inside of my room. I felt the tears stream down my face. I already missed Matt and Raina and Phil. Eve came in later and said that she'd be sleeping on the bed and threw me some pillows to sleep on the floor with. When she was in the bathroom I locked the deadbolt on my door so that Nick couldn't sneak inside in the middle of the night. I cried myself to sleep that night.

I woke up a few hours later to a small tapping noise outside my door. I grabbed my glasses and looked at my clock. 3AM? Who was outside? I slowly crawled over to the door, trying not to wake Eve. I slowly stood up on my knees and silently turned the deadbolt. I slipped open the door to see Matt.

"Au-" I covered his mouth and pointed to the bed, where Eve was starting to stir. I pulled my hand away and signaled for him to be quiet. I slipped open the door and slid out, leaving the door open a crack so that I could get back inside. Matt grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine desperately.

"Matt, I don't have much time." I whispered.

"Just come on, let's go." I shook my head.

"You don't understand, if I run off you and Raina will get fired." Matt looked crushed. He'd sacrifice his own career in a heartbeat, but not someone else's. "But." I said. "That's if I 'willingly' try to escape." I told Matt all about Mike's match tomorrow and all about my plan to get me out of there. Matt just smiled more and more with every detail. "But you're going to have to find someone on Smack Down who's willing to help, someone they could never tie back to me, or you and Raina will get fired."

"I'm sure we can find someone who's willing to help us out. Not everyone is evil." He teased. I felt my eyes start to sting with tears.

"I miss you so much, I just hope this works."

"Aubree," Matt looked at me, not a single trace of happiness on his face. "You know that even if this works, they'll never stop."

"I would spend the rest of my life with those losers if it meant I could have just one more night with you." Matt's face turned bright red.

"Aubree, do you mean..?" I nodded and Matt did his best to keep his voice down and he pressed his lips to mine, holding me like I was his only thing left in this world. I ran my hands through his hair, but then I heard footsteps and I felt my heart race. I pulled back from Matt and slid back into my room.

"You have to go, now."

"Aubree…"

"Matt please, tell Raina and Phil about the plan, if it works out we'll be back together tomorrow night, I promise."

"Aubree, I will get you back."

"I know you will Matt, but you have to go, please."

"I'll see you tomorrow, I love you."

"I love you too." I gave him a quick kiss. "Now go." I shut the door to my room and smiled. Mike was in for one hell of a surprise tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning and tried to hide my smugness. Eve yawned and threw some clothes at me, telling me that I'd better be ready for Smack Down by the time they all got back from the gym. They left Jake in the room with me to make sure I stayed there. He just sat down and watched TV and never really talked to me.

"Why are you helping them?" I asked meekly. He refused to answer me, so I went over to the TV and turned it off. I immediately regretted it though, because Jake stood up, glaring at me. "Why are you helping them?"

"Because." He said.

"What would your son think?"

"Leave Knox out of this."

"Does he know why his dad always plays the bad guy? Don't you want to be his hero Jake? Don't you want to be the good guy?" Jake stalked over to me and I swallowed nervously.

"I didn't get title shots when I was the good guy. No one knew my name when I was the good guy."

"Catalina did." Jake sighed.

"I can't help you, I'm sorry."

"Yes you can Jake! You don't have to be a bad guy, talk to creative! Could you imagine the reviews you would get if you turned on Nick and Mike and helped me? The people would love you! You'd get a title shot in a month."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so." But before Jake could do anything the door flew open to Mike, Even and Nick.

"Time to go Mousey." I turned back to Jake and mouthed 'think about it'. As I was marched out the door I just prayed that my long shot plan would work.

It was my only hope.

A/N: Will the plan work? Will Jake come to her aid? And what about Glenn?


	23. An Ally

A/N: Here's the next part enjoy :D

~raina~

"Now hold on a minute." I looked over to the ramp to the sight of Otunga and Laurinaitis. "I don't know about you John, but I am questioning the legality of this match."

"What?" I heard Aubree cry. I got up and slid into the ring Matt and Aubree following to stand by Phil.

"I have to agree David." No way they could not be doing this! I thought with Glenn on side we would for sure come away with a happy ending. "Due to questionable circumstances, the winners of this match, by disqualification, are The Miz, Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler, and Eve." Phil grabbed my hand both to stop me from attacking him and to show he wouldn't stand for this. "But, since titles can't exchange hands in a disqualification, the circumstances will stay as they were, Mouse is the property of Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, Eve and Jack Swagger."

"You can't do this!" I felt my blood run cold. No he can't do this. Matt was distraught as Laurinaitis pulled out Aubree's contract.

"Actually, Ryder, yes I can." He smirked.

"I won't let you touch her." Matt shouted as Mike came towards us.

"Then you'll be fired."

"Fine!"

"And Raina too." They all looked to me and as I was about to tell him where to stick his job when Aubree spoke up.

"No." She whispered. "I'll go with them." Matt was in shock and I felt a lump hitch in my throat. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"Mouse please; you don't have to do this."

"I'm not going to let you and Raina get hurt because of me anymore." She hugged Matt and he slowly responded his world was shattering around him.

"Alright, break it up." Mike said, as he pulled Aubree away I made to step forward but Phil kept a hold of me.

"Mouse." I could hear the pain in his voice and it broke my heart to see the two of them split up. "I am not going to stop until I get you back."

"Zack…"

"Neither will I." I choked out trying to prevent myself from crying and my temper under check .

"I won't either." Phil added he too was struggling to keep calm. "This is not going to stand."

"Well, that's too bad, because we won Punky. Maybe next time you shouldn't cheat. Let's go." Jake pushed Aubree up the ramp and it took everything I had to not help her.

"Mouse!" Matt shouted and ran towards them. I stood with Phil and we couldn't hear what was said, but the looks on both their faces was heart wrenching enough. Matt was trying to persuade them of something and eventually he was allowed to hold Aubree. Phil and I climbed out the ring slowly heading towards Matt.

"We're going to get you back Mouse!" I hollered. "They won't get away with this!"

"I don't care what it takes!" Matt hollered, jumping back to his feet. "I'm going to get you back!" We ran to him in case he tried anything stupid and watched as they dragged Aubree off backstage. As we ourselves made it backstage I squeezed Phil's hand and took off to the locker room. Fighting my tears all the way. This wasn't supposed to happen. In my locker room I kicked the chair sending it flying across the room in anger. I screamed and folded my knees beneath me. I sat there trying to think of a way out of it, but nothing came. Unless? Mike was egotistical enough and wanted me enough to exchange me for Aubree. I got up and showered quickly. Phil would be coming to get me to leave for the hotel soon. As I changed back into my clothes and stepped out the bathroom I came face to face with Glenn.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph Glenn! You scared the living daylights out of me." As my heartbeat returned to normal I smiled at him. He had tried to help us, but what those douches wanted they seemed to get.

"I'm sorry Raina, I failed you both." He sighed.

"No Glenn you did great we won, but I guess it wasn't enough. Are you going to tell me this storyline?" I asked to take his mind off Aubree and the match.

"Yeah I should, but it's between us for now ok?" I nodded. "My whole going for Cena and turning up and helping you, well Paul and Steph think it's going to happen a lot more in weeks to come. They aren't willing to stop Mike as ratings are so high. So as a reason for me coming down to help you they want you to be controlling me through a medallion or something they haven't quite got it down exactly." He smiled up at me.

"That sounds great Glenn." I replied, at least he was still willing to help us. The door to the locker room opened and Phil stuck his head in.

"Raina, come on we need to go." He smiled sadly at Glenn, I kissed his cheek and thanked him again before leaving with Phil.

We drove back to the hotel in silence; neither Phil nor I knew what to say to Matt. When we got off the lift at our floor I hugged Matt tightly.

"We will make this right Matt I promise." He tried to smile, but he couldn't and walked off down to his room.

"Raina." Phil said. I turned to him and he took my hand guiding me to our room. As soon as the door closed I felt the tears start to fall again. "Babe, it'll be ok we'll get her back." He held me to him until I pulled away to get changed. I came back out and Phil was sat on the bed his eyes were red, he hadn't cried. But he was close. I stood in front of him and he wrapped his arms around my waist resting his head on my stomach. We stayed like that for a while as I stroked his hair. We didn't need to talk just looking at each other was enough to say everything. I slowly pulled away and crawled on to the bed. Phil followed me and held me close. I felt safe and secure, but my mind wander back to what I had planned. It would crush Phil, but I couldn't let Aubree suffer.

It was 6.30am when some started knocking on the door. Phil was still asleep I knew he hadn't slept well last night. I quickly opened the door with my finger on my lips to shush who turned out to be Matt.

"Raina, Aubree has a plan." He whispered.

"What? When did you talk to her?" I demanded.

"About three hours ago. I couldn't just leave her." I smiled in understanding. "But she thinks if we can persuade someone from Smackdown that we don't associate with to take her then we can get her back!" It was to an extent a good idea, but so had been Glenn helping us. And look how that had turned out.

"Matt I don't know. I mean even if we get help from someone who can't easily be tied to us. They'd get embroiled in the storyline and end up on Mike his little snakes hit list." I knew he wasn't listening and there was no way to walk him round. "Ok Matt, give me thirty minutes. I'll have Phil up and we'll get someone to help us." I smiled at him as he nodded gratefully.

As I closed the door Phil wrapped his arms round my waist.

"Who was that?" He yawned.

"It was Matt and he's spoken to Aubree…" I told him what Matt had told me. He felt the same way I did and knew it wouldn't be that easy. But at least like me he was willing to try if not for Aubree then for Matt's peace of mind.

As we changed we both decided who would be best to approach and lease likely to be linked to us. And it boiled down to Stephen (Sheamus) Farrelly and Cody Runnels. Cody being a heel could be seen as him wanting what is coveted, Aubree. It fit with his persona, but could he take them on? And Stephen as he and Phil didn't exactly get on and he never socialised with Matt other than when he works with him. Plus I was pretty sure that Stephen could take the lot of them on. Phil would tackle Cody and I Stephen. I phoned Matt to tell him what we were doing and left. As I walked in to restaurant I saw Stephen, but on the table over was sat Laurinaitis. I back tracked and headed to the concierge. I quickly jotted a note down asking Stephen to meet me in the diner across the street in fifteen minutes. He quickly took the note into Stephen as I made my way to the diner. I sat there tapping my knee and ten minutes later Stephen walked in.

"Thank you Stephen, for coming to meet me." I stood up and shook his hand.

"It's fine, ya had me curious. So what is it you want?" He said getting straight to the point. I took a deep breath and delved in. I explained everything that was happening and laid out what I wanted.

"So Stephen, if you would be willing to. Would you tonight come down during Mike's match and take Aubree? Make out you've fallen for her or that as Mike and Nick wanted her you've decided they couldn't have her. It may be the only way to get her back." He thought it over and asked me something I really didn't want to answer.

"So Raina if I say no what then?" His face never changed, he didn't smile, didn't frown. He just locked his eyes with mine.

"Well if no one will help, which is understandable. Then I… I'll go to Mike. He's self-centred enough that he'll more than likely swap Aubree for me." This got a reaction out of him as he leaned across and put his hand on my arm.

"Well Raina, I guess you've got ya self an ally. I'll do it and I'll enjoy beating him senseless." He smiled. I was relieved, but it still needed to work before I could relax.

"Thank you Stephen, thank you so much." I took a deep breath to hold back my tears and stood up to hug him.

"You're welcome, but you best leave before me if we aren't supposed to be seen together." I nodded and left for the hotel in search of Phil.

On the way to Smack Down I was a bag of nerves. I still planned to take Aubree's place if Stephen couldn't get Aubree. Mike's match was second to last and I found myself pacing around like a caged animal. Phil and Matt where off watching Mike and his gang. Mike was going against Daniel Bryan. And thankfully Mike came out with just Aubree by his side and Jake. I was to hide nearby ready to leave when Stephen kidnapped Aubree, while Phil and Matt would distract Nick and Eve. My nerve ends felt like they were on fire as the match drew to a close. Just as Mike got the win Sheamus's music hit and Stephen walked out.

"Now looky here Fella's. I'm not about to stand back and let you do what you want with the beautiful little Mouse. I want her and I can treat her a lot better than you or that Ryder!" Mike got himself a mike.

"Really? Really? Well why don't you try and take her?" He challenged. Stephen smiled down at him and came to the ring at a run. Jake jumped in and both he and Mike went at it with Stephen. Aubree was stood outside petrified. Mike was actually putting up a decent fight especially when Stephen knocked Jake out of the ring. I was watching closely praying for Stephen to win. I began to wonder what Jake was doing as I thought he should be back in the ring by now when I saw his head pop up on the side of the ring he was knocked down at. I couldn't understand the look on his face as he looked torn as he stared between Aubree and Mike.

A/N: Will Stephen save Aubree? Or will Jake make a stand? Will they even be able to save Aubree? Find out in the chapter by TMG :D


	24. We Have A Problem

A/N: Ok here's TMG's part, will Jake be willing to help and will Sheamus be able to take on Mike and his cronies?

~aubree~

This was absolutely crazy. I don't think I'd ever been this nervous in my entire life, but of course, I had to hide it so that Nick, Matt, Eve and Jake wouldn't know I had a plan. I didn't get a chance to talk to Jake anymore about helping me before Mike's match. I had no idea who would come out or when. What if Raina, Phil, and Matt hadn't been able to find anyone? I was terrified as Jake grabbed my arm and led me to the arena behind Mike. The crowd booed Mike and some were screaming at him, but he just smiled and slung his arm around me when he walked in. People were looking at me sympathetically as I was forced down to the ring with Jake.

Mike jumped in the ring and was grinning at me, that is, until Daniels music started. Well that was one superstar that wasn't going to help me. I just watched with Jake making sure I didn't run as Mike beat Daniel like he was supposed to. Mike stood, gloating in victory as Daniel left. Did they not find anyone? I began to panic, but then I heard Stephan's music start and the crowd went wild as he walked out with a microphone.

"Now looky here Fellas. I'm not about to stand back and let you do what you want with the beautiful little Mouse. I want her and I can treat her a lot better than you or that Ryder!" I saw Mike seething. But he knew I didn't do makeup for Stephan and that Phil hated him, so he failed to put two and two together as he growled into a mike.

"Really? Really? Well why don't you try and take her?" He challenged. Stephan just smiled and ran at Mike. Jake jumped in the ring and a thought crossed my mind, what if Stephan lost? What if I never escaped and I would only get to see Matt for passing moments when Eve was asleep? I couldn't live like that. I would never be able to be with the new family I had just found.

As Jake was thrown out of the ring Mike was actually holding his own against the enormous Stephan. I ran over to him and saw he was okay. "Jake please." I started, trying not to cry. "Imagine if you were forced to never see Catalina, if you were never allowed to see Knox! I've never done anything to you Jake, so show your son the good guy I know you can be." Jake stood and looked at me, then to Mike, then back at me.

"Mouse-"

"Jake please, what would you do if they kidnapped Catalina and Knox? Wouldn't you hope someone would help them get back to you?" I felt tears start to fall down my face. Luckily for Jake Mike got thrown outside the other side of the ring. He jumped back up and when he was sure Mike wasn't looking he just mouthed something to Stephan, and he hit Jake with the brogue kick, knocking him out cold and out of the match. But as he laid halfway out of the ring he slightly opened his eye and smiled at me, and I had to do my best not to hug him.

I looked back up to see Stephan giving Mike another brogue kick straight to the face. And I was pretty sure Mike was actually unconscious. As Stephan started to come towards me I pretended to be terrified. He gave me a creepy smile and before I could run he'd scooped me up and slung me over his shoulder. I knew I had to look like this was against my will, so I started to hit his back.

"P-put me down!" I cried.

"After that battle for ya? No chance Mousey dear."

"HELP!" I hollered as he carried me out of the ring. "ZACK! RAINA! SOMEONE!" I screamed as I was carried backstage and the audience gasped, not knowing that this was totally according to plan. When we got backstage and we were sure that there were no cameras Stephan, who didn't have a match scheduled tonight, ran me to the parking garage where Raina, Phil, and Matt were all waiting.

"I'm sure you'll have to show up with me next week, but for now yer back where ya belong Miss Aubree." I felt tears sting my eyes and gave Stephan a giant hug.

"I can't thank you enough."

"Knowing that yer back with your friends is all tha thanks I need. Best of luck to ya." He looked at Matt, Raina and Phil. "All of ya." Raina waved at him as he gently pushed me in the direction of the rental. "Be careful Miss Aubree, that Mike's a nasty one. He won't stop. Neither will Nick." I let out a short sigh.

"I know. Thank you again."

"It was worth getting to kick that idiot Mike in tha face. Now ya need to go." I waved to him as he stood there with a giant smile as Phil peeled us out of the parking lot. I immediately grabbed Raina, who was in the back with me.

"I knew that you guys would get me. I just knew it."

"Of course we did, that's what family does." I couldn't keep the smile off my face as Phil drove us back to the hotel.

"Now, we obviously can't keep you in your room. Especially since Matt, Eve, Nick, and Jake have a key."

"She can stay in my room!" Matt volunteered. Phil sighed.

"I feel like that'll be the first place they check. We should probably keep you in a different hotel all together. Just run up and get your things before they catch up to us." Phil looked over at Matt. "Go with her, we'll keep the car running." Matt and I leapt up and ran up to my room, unlocking the door and grabbing my two suitcases. We decided the normal elevator was too risky and went into the service one. We darted out the back door and ran to the car. I have only been so afraid when I saw that car coming at my mom and I sixteen years ago then I was at that moment. We tossed my bags in the trunk as Phil started the car the second Matt and I slid in the back, Raina having moved to the passenger's seat.

Once we knew that I was safe we all smiled and couldn't help but cheer. Although we knew this fight was far from over we had won this round.

Phil found a hotel on the outskirts of the city, a small inn that Nick, Mike, Eve, and Jake would never find. I checked in and, luckily, the owners were older so they had no idea who we were. I just ordered one room and Matt helped me take my things upstairs while Phil and Raina waited in the car. When we got to my room I looked around. It was so cute and reminded me of a cottage, with a queen sized bed and quilts and paintings of the Idaho potato fields. When I turned around Matt was just smiling at me. He wrapped his arms around me and refused to let go.

"I promised I would save you." He whispered.

"I knew you guys would." He pulled back, but kept his arms around me and smiled.

"I'll be back tonight, after Raina and Phil fall asleep, okay?" I blushed, remembering what I had promised Matt.

"Alright." I said, smiling. "Knock four times so I know it's you though."

"You got it." He went in to kiss me, but we heard Phil honk the car horn and he opted for kissing my forehead. "I'll see you tonight."

"S-see you tonight." As he was halfway out the door he turned around and smiled at me.

"And Aubree,"

"Yes?" He winked at me.

"Don't pass out this time." I chuckled and he walked out the door. As I went over and locked it I felt like my stomach was on fire. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. I swallowed audibly and sunk to the floor. Matt already knew about everything, so he wouldn't laugh at me… Right? I looked at my clock. It was already nine! I walked over to my suitcase and dug around until I found my nightgown. I felt my face get even redder as I pulled it out, along with my robe, and changed. I really hoped Raina or Phil didn't decide to come in! I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I let my hair fall down, and since it'd been in a bun all day it was nice and wavy. I swiped on some lip gloss and let out a small squeak of fear. I was going to see Matt…

My face turned crimson and I felt like I was going to pass out again. I was almost thirty, the thought of a guy not wearing clothes shouldn't freak me out this much. But it wasn't just any guy, it was Matt, and he was going to see me…

I started freaking out again. I couldn't do this, I was going to give myself a stroke. But I thought about Matt, how much he was willing to sacrifice for me. He would have given up his job in an instant if it meant I would be safe. And when he had held me before I left, and in the hallway when I snuck out, it was like nothing else mattered in the world to him except me. No one had ever loved me like that before. Hell, no one had ever like me before period. I knew I loved Matt, and if anyone was going to be with me so intimately, I knew deep down that I didn't want it to be anyone but him.

I felt better know as I slipped off all my jewelry and fluffed up my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled slightly. Matt was going to have a heart attack when he saw me. I felt my heart jump when I heard a knock on the door. One, two, three, and four. It was Matt all right. I walked over and opened the door slightly to see him smiling at me. He looked around before he bit his lip and slid into my room. He looked at me, seeing my robe and blushing. He slipped off his jacket and just dropped it on the ground when he tried to put it on the coat rack while staring at me.

He was giving me the same looked he'd given me in his dressing room, and I felt my face turn the same crimson color as his. He flipped off the lights and grabbed me, pulling our lips together like we'd never see each other again. It was dark, but the moonlight filtering in through the sheer curtains gave the room a romantic glow. I pulled away from Matt for a moment and took his hand and set it on my shoulder under my robe. He blushed and slowly slipped it off, blushing even harder than I was when he saw the nightgown underneath. He looked at me and I saw that he was just as nervous as I was.

I pressed my lips back to his as he picked me up and carried me over to my bed, setting me down gently. He brushed my hair out of my face as he slowly laid over me, unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off to somewhere else in the room. I felt my heart thud painfully in my chest as he held me again, his lips never leaving mine. He blushed as he pulled back for a moment and looked into my eyes.

"Aubree…" But I just kissed him again and he took that as the go ahead as he unbuttoned his jean and slipped them off. I was scared to death as he slipped off my nightgown, but he just held me close and never let his lips leave mine. It hurt, I knew it would, but I didn't know it'd be this bad. Matt was trying to be gentle, but it didn't matter. I just gripped him the whole time until it was finally over.

Afterwards we just held each other for almost an hour. Matt was stroking my hair, trying to make me stop crying. He let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry Aubree." I sniffled and hugged him even harder.

"I'm just glad it was you." I whispered in his ear.

"But I hurt you-"

I just shook my head as I pulled back and kissed him. I never wanted to be apart from him ever again, no matter what my contract said. I looked into his warm brown eyes and smiled. "Just promise me it's not always that bad." I teased weakly.

"Well, maybe I'll let you find out tomorrow." He said with his huge grin, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. We both giggled and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning I heard someone knocking at my door and yawned, looking at my clock. It was only 5. Who the hell was up and over here this early? I rolled out of bed and was halfway to the door before I realized that I wasn't wearing any clothes. I blushed and ran over to my suitcase, grabbing a sweater, leggings, and some underwear and quickly getting dressed before I ran back over to Matt as whoever this was kept knocking. I shook him and he finally woke up.

"What?" He asked.

"Hide!"

"Huh?" He asked groggily. But then he heard the knocking and grabbing his clothes, which were strewn everywhere, and ran into my bathroom, closing the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door slightly to see the female owner of the inn smiling at me. I opened the door more and felt my heart stop when I saw Jake behind her.

"This young man was looking for you." She said. "He said it was urgent." I swallowed nervously and smiled weakly at the innkeeper. She didn't know. "I'll leave you two alone then." I looked both ways before I walked outside the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" He looked at me sadly.

"You may as well let me in. I know Matt's in there." I felt my face flush.

"How..?"

"It'll all make sense in a minute, just let me explain." I looked around again, I wanted to trust Jake but I still couldn't shake the feeling that he would trick me. "I'm trying to help you Aubree, it's about Raina and Phil." I gasped and let him inside.

"Hold on." I said. I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Matt, you need to get out here."

"Who is it?" He asked, opening the door, when he saw Jake he went into defense mode and was going to lunge at him, but I grabbed him.

"Matt, Jake helped me escape. I think we can trust him."

"He works for Mike and Nick! We can't trust him in a million years-"

"Whether you can trust me or not doesn't matter. Aubree, Mike and Nick are up to something big." I felt my heart drop.

"What?"

"I knew Matt was here because Mike got a key to Matt's room. They were going to beat him into telling them where you were."

"Why?" I felt tears start to fall down my face and Matt held me. "Why are they doing this?"

"Because Mike wants Raina and Nick wants you. I don't know exactly what they're up to yet, they won't tell me anything since I lost that fight for you, but I do know that it's planned for Raw next week and that it's going to be bad."

"We have to warn them." Matt said, I could hear the panic in his voice. I looked at Jake.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked.

"Because you were right. I talked to creative and I'm going to turn on Nick and Mike next week. They're estimating that if I then team up with you guys I'll have a title shot within the next two months." I felt tears sting my eyes as I ran over and hugged Jake.

"I knew you were good." I whispered.

"Thank you, I didn't even think that anymore. But I'd better get out of here, Mike thinks I'm at the gym." He turned to leave, but then I heard Matt's voice.

"Jake." Jake turned around and Matt stuck out his hand. Jake smiled and shook it. "Thank you."

"I just hope it can start making up for everything bad I've done. " After Jake left I grabbed my phone and called Raina, she picked up on the second ring.

"Aubree, so, Matt's not in his room…" She started coyly.

"Raina, I…" I let out a sigh. "We have a problem."

A/N: Will Jake really switch sides? And what is Mike up to? Find out in the next part from me LoopyLou1990 :D And don't forget to review


	25. I Made My Choice

A/N: Ok here goes :D Be excited and worried what will Mike do?

~raina~

Finally something was going right. I thought as we drove away from the little Inn where we had left Aubree. I looked at Matt in the back of the car to see him grinning from ear to ear. He was in his own little world. I looked at Phil who was driving to see him smiling too. But I knew as well as Phil did that this may be a short lived victory. Mike may not be able to prove it was us, but they'd make damn sure we were punished for it. But tonight at least was ours and I intended to celebrate it with Phil. As we got out of the lift much to both mine and Phil's surprise, Matt embraced us.

"Thanks you two. I'm so happy I met you. Aubree is lucky to have a sister like you." We both grinned at him.

"Yeah she is Cardona, but they are both lucky to have guys like us." I elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"You mean lucky to have girls like us? We're one of a kind Aubree and I." I smiled at them both.

"That you are beautiful." Phil replied. Matt waved and walked down to his room while Phil and I walked back to ours hand in hand. I kissed Phil chastely before I grabbed a towel and a robe heading for a shower.

"You best be quick Raina. I need a shower sometime tonight too." He teased. I laughed and sashayed my way into the bathroom.

I came out fifteen minutes later robe on and my hair in a braid. The second Phil closed the bathroom door I ran to my case. I highly doubted Matt would come knocking anytime soon, so I intended to have a very fun night. I like Aubree had my own sexy nightwear, but unlike Aubree I had bought it myself and in two colours. By the time I had decided on the purple nightgown and slipped it on Phil had finished. He came out with just a towel on having forgotten to take anything with him to change into and was drying his hair with another towel.

"Raina could you pass…" He looked up dropping his towel and his jaw. The look on his face made my heart flutter and my cheeks warm. In two strides he was stood in front of me. He trailed his hands down my sides taking in what I was wearing with his gorgeous hazel eyes. His lips found mine as he lifted me up only to lay me on the bed. He soon lost his towel and I my nightgown. And let's just say I found out that Phil's tongue bar made for some very interesting sensations. We both lay there breathing heavily until I curled into his side.

"I love you Raina." He whispered and kissed my head. I smiled into him and kissed his chest lightly.

"Love you too Phil." Then I was asleep.

At 5am we were up again. We were both so full of energy. Phil left to get Matt for some early very early. As I pulled my top down Phil came back in.

"He's not in his room." He grinned. "But I bet I know where he is and what he was doing!" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and stuck his tongue out in reminder of us last night. I laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"That's my sister you're talking about!" I said feigning outrage. He just grinned wickedly at me as my phone started to ring. I picked it up on the second ring. It was Aubree, I couldn't stop the smile spreading on my face as Phil guessed who was calling and tried to take my phone. I batted him away and grinned into the phone.

"Aubree, so, Matt's not in his room…" I asked innocently.

"Raina, I…" I heard her sigh. "We have a problem." Oh shit! My whole demeanour changed and Phil picked up on it straight away gesturing for me to put it on speaker phone.

"Hang on Aubree I'm putting you on speaker so Phil can hear." I turned it on quickly this could not be good especially at 5.30 in the morning. "Go!"

"Jake he's been here…"

"What happened are you ok? Has he hurt Matt? If he's done anything I swear down…"

"No wait Raina, he's on our side… He came to warn us. Mike knows. He somehow got a key to Matt's room. H—he was going to…" I heard her sob and Matt trying to sooth her. Then he took the phone. Phil was holding my hand tightly and looking at me with concern.

"Raina, Mike and Nick have something planned. Something big. Jake is going to try and find out more, but until then we are going to have to be on our guard. Mike won't be happy about what we've done."

"We will, I'm guessing Mike doesn't know where you two are. I think we best leave for the next city now. Don't leave Aubree on her own ok? "Phil nodded, he agreed with me. "If you can come to the back of the hotel we'll get your stuff. Be here in an hour. It gives us time to get ready and have breakfast as normal. We'll see you both soon ok?"

"Yeah and Raina same goes for you stay with Phil, Mike might try something if he's angry enough." And with that he hung up. I clung to Phil in fear. Not in fear of what they might do to us, but at what I may have to do to protect Aubree. Luckily we had no problems in the restaurant or when we went to get Matt's stuff. And soon we were all heading to Raleigh, North Carolina.

We waited all week to hear from Jake and we got nothing. We had seen him on several occasions, but he hadn't in anyway tried to communicate with us. But I was ok with that as it might be because he would be put in harm's way and that I didn't want. Monday night had come and we drove to the arena, Aubree with Stephen just to keep up the pretence at least. Tonight I had a match with Nattie Neidhart. I couldn't focus though and she noticed as I stood at the entrance ramp with her waiting to go down.

"Raina you need to focus, just take a deep breath and forget about it." She had no idea what she was talking about but I smiled and nodded at her to be friendly. The match went without a hitch I had won as planned, but not as planned was when I was hit in the back of the head with a steel chair. My vision blurred and then my lights went out.

I felt groggy my head hurt and the shouting wasn't making me feel better. I became aware of something cold around both my wrists, an uncomfortable weight. I suddenly got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. My eyes flew open and zeroed in on the handcuffs that attached me to the ring post. And the shouting I could hear was coming from the crowd. I struggled uselessly against the cuffs, but knew there was no point.

"Oh look, my beautiful Raina has woken up." My head snapped up to the sound of Mike's voices as he stood in the ring. "I'm sorry Raina does your head hurt? Would you like an aspirin?" He laughed as the crowd booed him. I glared at him showing my full hatred for him.

"You're a dead man Miz!" I growled vehemently.

"Oh I do like it when you get all feisty" He smirked. There was no one in this world I hated more right now than him. "And as to me being a dead man. I don't think so. You see if Punk or anyone else so much as step on the ramp without my say so then Eve. Who is stood behind you. Will hit you again with that lovely steel chair she has. But go easy on the face Eve I like it the way it is." My blood ran cold. I couldn't believe him Phil wouldn't come down for fear of me getting hurt.

"What do you want Miz?" I demanded. I may be helpless but I wouldn't drop my attitude.

"Besides you? I want Mouse down here right now!" I blanched, please dear god let Matt and Phil be with her.

"Mouse wouldn't dare come down here and besides I doubt Sheamus will allow her…" I stopped as she came running down the ramp to me.

"Raina!" She cried and pushed past Eve to crouch beside me. She hugged me the best she could with the handcuffs in the way.

"Mouse leave now!" But there was no point as Eve pulled her up by her hair.

"Well that was easier than I thought." As he said this Nick jumped the barrier and took Aubree from Eve.

"Well Mousey looks like we caught you again, but know we have both of you." He grinned looking between the two of us. I stood up as I hated being sat down and having them all look down at me. Jake was to one side, but he didn't look like he was about to do anything any time soon. Aubree was on the verge of tears as we would not be able to stage another escape for her. And that's when I made my choice. I would do it for her. My sister. The girl I had only really started to get to know. Who after everything she had suffered deserved to be with the man who loved her. Phil would hate me and none of them would understand my reasoning, but I needed to keep her safe just like mom had done for her. Maybe it didn't make sense, but it was the only way to get her from them. I just wished I could have one more night with Phil.

"Miz" I shouted.

"Yes Raina?" He smiled swaggering over to me.

"I have a proposition for you!" His smile widened, but Aubree started to pull from Nick.

"No Raina don't do anything, Please!" I ignored her and Mike did the same as Nick clamped his hand down on Aubree's mouth.

"Go on Raina I'm listening." I gestured for him to come closer as I didn't need Nick to hear and argue against it. Thankfully he obliged and slid out of the ring to stand next to me.

"You want me." I stated. His eyes lit up and he leaned closer into me. I swallowed and took a deep breath. "And you can have me."

"Really? And on what conditions?" He wasn't stupid, but I already knew this.

"Simple leave Mouse alone. Never touch her again. Her contract to you and the others is terminated. Nick never so much as looks at her again." He smiled triumphantly. "Then I'm…I'm yours no argument, I'll never run. I'll follow you wherever you want me to go." His eyes darkened with thoughts of what he could have me do for him. And then he deliberated. Looking for some way that I could wriggle out of it. But there wasn't. I was figuratively speaking, signing my own death warrant. He climbed back in the ring as smug as ever as he himself had realised there was no way out for me.

"Well ladies and gentleman, it seems Raina has seen the light." I let my head hang in shame as I fought back the tears. I would be strong! This was after all my choice. "Raina is going to join me. Dolph if you would." He looked to Nick who was confused.

"Miz what are you talking about?" He frowned.

"I'm talking about you releasing Mouse." He smiled at him like he was special.

"What? Why would I do that!" He hollered.

"Because as I've just stated. If you were listening. Raina is joining us, therefore we don't need Mouse!" A light clicked on in my head. Mike wanted me, but Nick wanted Aubree. They'd never get both of us and it was showing cracks in their partnership. The only thing was how did I make it worse?

A/N: Will they turn on each other? Or will Raina end up with Mike? And what about poor Phil find out when TMG brings on the next exciting part :D


	26. You've Suffered Enough

A/N: Ok TMG is about to answer what will become of Raina and Aubree. Are they doomed? Will Raina be stuck with Mike? Or will Dolph get Aubree? Read on to find out :D

~aubree~

As I sat with Stephan in the green room watching Raina's match I was proud of her, but I couldn't let go of Jake's warning. I hadn't seen him since he came to the hotel and was worried that maybe Mike had found out he'd tried to help us. I was scared at every little thing that jumped around me. I wanted to see Matt, but he and Phil agreed that I should stay with Stephan so that there was no way he could get in trouble for helping us. He noticed how scared I was as Raina's match began to come to a close. "Aubree, ya better be careful or ya'll jump outta yer own skin."

"I just can't shake this feeling that something's going to happen."

"Ya've got me with ya Miss Aubree, nothin's gunna happen to ya."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I mumbled. I went back to watching Raina's match, but just as she pinned Nattie I jumped up. Mike and his cronies were headed straight for her, and Eve had a steel chair. I took off for the ramp. I didn't know how, but I knew I had to help her. But right before I got there I saw Phil and Matt standing just offstage. "What are you guys waiting for?" I demanded. I realized I had said something wrong when I saw the look of Phil's face. He was devastated.

"Mike says that if anyone goes out there Eve will hit Raina again." Matt explained. I looked at the monitor helplessly.

"What do you want Miz?" Raina growled. Mike gave her his creepy little smile.

"Besides you? I want Mouse down here right now!" I felt my stomach drop. Matt saw the look on my face and started to reach for me, but I couldn't leave her all alone. Not with that pack of wolves. I took off for the ramp.

"Aubree! That's just what they want! Stop!" I heard Matt scream, but after all she'd gone through for me there was no way I could just leave her.

"Raina!" I screamed barreling down the ramp and sliding into the ring. Jesus, she looked terrible. I hugged her as best I could with her handcuffs.

"Mouse leave now." She growled, but I felt a sharp pain in my head as Eve yanked me to my feet by my hair.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Mike admitted. I knew everyone thought I was stupid, but they didn't understand. If it weren't for Raina I would have never been able to have a family again. I wouldn't be able to hold the man I love more than anything on this earth, Matt. I would still just be a quiet, shy little makeup girl with no family. I had to save her.

Nick jumped up and took me from Eve, pinning my arms painfully behind my back with one hand and just holding one arm with the other. "Well Mousey," Mike continued, "it looks like we caught you again. Only now we have both of you." I felt so stupid. I should have thought of something better than this. I should have come out with a sledgehammer or something and hit Eve square in the face. I felt my eyes sting with tears as I realized I would never be able to hold Matt again. I saw Raina look at me, and then she looked at Mike.

"Miz." She said. Oh no, I knew that voice, she had a plan to try to help me.

"Yes Raina?" Mike asked, slithering over to her.

"I have a proposition for you." Oh my God. No, I wouldn't let her do whatever she had planned. I wasn't going to have to make her save me again.

"No Raina, don't do anything, please!" I hollered, tears spilling over onto my cheeks. They both ignored me and Nick clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Shh Mousey." He whispered into my ear. I felt sick as I saw Raina whispering to Mike. His smile just got bigger and bigger as she went on, until finally you could see every single one of his teeth. He leapt up and the crowd booed.

"Well ladies and gentlemen; it seems Raina has seen the light!" He declared as he hopped back into the ring. "Raina is going to join me. Dolph if you would."

"Miz what are you talking about?" He asked. I looked at Raina, who was trying not to cry. What had she done?

"I'm talking about you releasing Mouse." Mike said as if Nick should know that.

"What? Why would I do that?" He hollered, gripping me even tighter.

"Because as I've just stated, if you were listening, Raina is joining us, therefore we don't need Mouse!" I felt Nick become even tenser. He was squeezing me so hard that it was starting to hurt.

"Miz," he growled, tossing me to Eve as he advanced towards Mike. "We had a deal. You got Raina, I got Mouse, and Eve got Zack. That was what we agreed on." Eve realized that she was being screwed over too and tossed me out of the ring to Jake, who was watching their argument without blinking.

"That's right! Why do we have to give up so you can get what you want?" Eve hissed. The audience was eating this up, not aware that it was a real fight.

"Because without me you two would still be running around in circles. We all know that I am the brains behind this."

"Brains?" Eve chuckled evilly. "My dog has more brains than you! Let's beat up Zack to find out where Mouse is." She said, imitating Mike. "It's easy; we'll steal his card, sneak into his room and presto! We've got Zack. But that didn't work!" The audience gasped when they found out that they'd tried to hurt Matt.

"And it was your arrogance that made us lose Mouse in the first place!" Nick screamed. I suddenly felt hands lift off of me and turned around to see that Jake was unlocking Raina's handcuffs.

"What are-" Raina started, but Jake signaled for her to be quiet. Nick, Eve, and Mike were so caught up in arguing that they didn't even notice as Raina came loose and slipped out of the ring. We both looked at Jake and wanted to hug him, but he signaled for us to run. We turned around and booked it, not looking back as we heard Jake holler and jump into the ring, clothes lining both Mike and Nick. Eve went to grab the chair and that was all I saw before we were backstage again.

I felt Matt hug me and I gripped him back. "Let's go." He said. But before we could get anywhere John stood, with Otunga and a camera man, just smiling at us.

"Well well well. Miss Mouse, you're in violation of your contract. Willingly running away from your responsibilities? Tsk Tsk." He said with his snake smile.

"If you for one second think that we're going to send her back out there-" Phil started.

"I don't expect you to send her back out." John said simply.

"Huh?" I squeaked.

"Well, your contract said that you would be an advisor to the team of Dolph, Jake, Miz, and Eve." He pointed to the monitor, where all four of them were knocked out. Jake looked like he was the worst of the four, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. "Does that look like a team to you?"

"Does that mean..?" Matt asked, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"It means that Mouse is now a free agent and can advise whoever she chooses." I just stood, awestruck, while Matt, and Raina celebrated, hugging me and cheering. But I wasn't going to be tricked again.

"I-I want to change my contract then. And I want to be able to read it this time." Phil smiled and patted me on the back.

"Done." John promised. "I'll have a new contract for you on Friday for Smack Down." He stuck out his hand and I meekly shook it, but I couldn't help a huge grin from spreading on my face. As John left the camera man followed him and I just held Raina, Matt, and Phil.

"Thank you guys." I whispered, on the verge of tears. I couldn't believe this, no more running, no more, hiding, I was free again.

"Well, I hate to be the pessimist, but you know that they'll think of something else. You remember what Jake said, they won't stop." Matt warned. He held me closer to him. "I am not going to lose you ever again."

"And you're not going anywhere either." Phil swore, slinging his arm around Raina and kissing her.

"Well, I have to go get ready for my match, and Aubree, may I ask you to be my advisor?" Matt said, kissing the top of my head.

"Well Mr. Cardona, I'll have to see if I can squeeze you into my schedule." We all chuckled as Matt and Phil went to get ready for their matches and Raina and I just smiled and hugged each other. But I felt curiosity get the better of me. "Raina." I said, taking a step back as we walked to the divas locker room.

"Yes?"

"What did you tell Mike?"

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"He was going to let me go, and he said something about you seeing the light, what did you say to him?" Raina let out a long sigh.

"I said that I would take your place, and that I would never run, never leave him." I felt my blood run cold.

"You would have done that?" I asked.

"Of course. The way I see it, you've suffered enough; you deserve to be with the man who loves you."

"And you haven't suffered too Raina?" I demanded. "You never even got to meet mom, you had to spend your whole life never getting to know her. You gave me a family again, but I couldn't give you a family. And you got me Matt! You've already done so much for me!" Raina stood, a little stunned to say the least, at my outburst. But then she got this huge, warm smile on her face and hugged me.

"You got me Phil, and I can never thank you enough for that. You warned me about the kind of guy Mike was, you were willing to run out there, and probably never see Matt again if it meant you could help me." She smiled at me. "And you gave me the best sister I could have ever asked for." We both just stood there for a moment, then Raina patted me on the back and we started to walk again. "So, how was your little night with Matt?"

As I walked backstage waiting for Matt so we could leave for his match I saw Jake. I ran up to him and gave him a giant hug; words would never be able to express my thanks to him. He just patted my head and let out a long sigh.

"Thank you so much Jake." I said as I pulled back, Matt walked over and reached out to shake his hand, but Jake just couldn't smile. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Creative told me which title I'm going to win." I started to smile, but then I thought about it, he didn't have a tag team partner, so it couldn't be for the tag team belts, so he'd either have to beat Phil or Matt. I felt my heart fall into my stomach.

"Which one?" Matt asked, clearly realizing the same thing. Jake just pointed to Matt's belt and let out another long sigh. Matt didn't look angry though. "After all you've done for us Jake? I think you've earned it. Besides, it'll be fun to go one on one with you." Jake smiled weakly.

"Except that Glenn is going to attack you tonight and you're supposed to 'hurt your back' be forced to defend your title next week, lose it to me, and then be out for a few weeks."

"When is Glenn coming?"

"Towards the end of the show. Aubree is supposed to go out with you, I'm sure John will be here any second to tell her, then when Dolph's music is supposed to start, Kane's will and you'll run off into the back and Kane will attack you Matt." John finished as he walked over to us. I reached out and held Matt's hand. Glenn was our friend, so I really shouldn't be worried but I still was.

Anything can go wrong in that ring.

A/N: Wow Aubree is free at last YAY! But is it over? Find out when I bring the next chapter :D Also massive hugs and kisses to everyone who has subscribed and reviewed TMG and I love ya loads :D


	27. Sisters Stick Together

A/N: So is it all over? Are they safe now? Read on and find out :D

~raina~

Aubree left me while I was getting changed to find Matt. I was so happy right now she was no longer contracted to those bozos. Just as I pulled my hair in to a messy braid I felt to arms snake around my waist. I knew immediately it was Phil as he nuzzled my neck. He was as ecstatic about this as I was, it would be some much easier now Aubree was contractually free from them. But I couldn't help the pang of guilt I felt for deciding to leave him to save Aubree. There was no chance in hell Mike would have let me anywhere near Phil and Eve hated me too much to try and persuade Mike to let him near me. But I didn't have to worry I wouldn't have to go to Mike. I could stay here with Phil, who loved me. I turned in his arms and kissed him long and hard, I wouldn't need one more night anymore I could have as many as I wanted, I thought as I smiled into the kiss.

"You have any idea how much I wanted to kill Eve and Mike? When she hit you and you didn't get up straight away…" He was hurt more by the fact that he couldn't help me when I needed him more than anything else.

"Shush Phil, its ok. I'm here and I'm ok." I smiled and kissed him again. He held me to him tightly.

"You know Matts right don't you?" I nodded my head not wanting to think about it right now. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. If it means I have to accompany you to the ring even when you're against Barbie then so be it." I smiled up at him and kissed him again.

"Well that's fine by me, you got a match against Stu to win. So I guess I'm accompanying you." I took his hand as we walked to the entrance and his music hit. He did his pose as I walked slowly behind him and down to the ring. He jumped up on to the ropes as I slid in through the bottom ropes and he helped me stand with a quick peck on the cheek. Then the Miz's music played, what the hell was he doing? Jake had already pretty much beat the crap out of Mike. Phil pulled me to him dropping his title and standing defensively ready to protect me. Mike raised a mike to mouth.

"Punk if you think for a second this is over you're wrong! Very wrong indeed you have two things that I want. The WWE Championship and Raina! And what I want I get!" A techie was on hand to pass Phil a mike.

"And if you think for one second you delusional, narcissistic, whiny little bitch. That I'm going to lose either this title or the woman I love," My eyes widened at this, I couldn't believe Phil had announced he loved me on live TV to millions around the world and the thousands in attendance tonight. "to you then you're crazier than Truth and the Boogeyman put together." He dropped his mike and motioned for Mike to get in the ring. Mike dropped his too and made for the ring just as Laurinaitis made an appearance. Great a good day about to go to hell.

"Gentleman and Lady, I am The Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and The Interim General Manager of Raw. Now Miz I'm going to allow this match to go through, but if you lose to Punk you will never approach Raina again. I cannot allow this to go on unpunished, but if you win you will get a title shot against Punk on Raw next week." And with that he walked away.

"You got this Phil, I know you can beat him. And one more thing I love you too." I grinned kissing him passionately as Mike stepped in the ring. I stepped out and stood ring side cheering Phil on willing him to beat Mike senseless. It was a close call when Mike hit the Skull Crushing Finale, but as I shouted and slammed mind hands on the apron getting the crowd behind him Phil got his shoulder up before the count of three.

"Come on Punk! You got this babe, you've so got this." Mike was pulling at his hair like he always does when he throws a fit. He marched towards me pointing his finger and shouting god knows what at me. In return I gave him the middle finger as Phil whistled and he turned into a kick in the gut and fell straight into the GTS. For good measure Phil lifted him up again and hit the GTS one more time before pinning him for the win. I was over the moon. No more Mike…Ever! I grabbed Phil's title and slid into the ring to jump on him showering him with kisses. I couldn't care less that it was being broadcasted to the world. Phil kissed me once more before climbing the ropes to share his win with the fans. Mike had pulled himself up by the ropes and holding his head he stumbled towards me his arm extending to grab me.

"Raina…" I didn't wait to hear what he had to say instead hitting him with a giant superkick sending crashing back to the mat. Boy was I glad I had worn my new rocks to day. Maybe/hopefully I had broken his jaw. The crowd exploded and Phil jumped down grinning at me.

"I think you need to climb those ropes for a big finish." He winked and kissed me.

I quickly climbed to the top and throwing a rock sign I hit Mike with a Moonsault before leaving with Phil. We walked backstage to Aubree and Matt clapping and smiling at us.

"Way to go Raina! I'm so glad you beat him Phil it means she's completely safe now right?" Aubree asked as she hugged me and then Phil.

"Yep she is. I think if Matt beats the living hell out of Nick you'll be safe too." Matt smiled he was totally pumped for this. But Aubree wasn't before I could ask why she answered.

"Yeah, but Matt, Glenn is going to come out instead of Nick." This put a damper on things.

"Yeah I know, but I will get him and until then I can protect you from backstage till I can come back and kick his ass. Then that only leaves Eve and you know Raina is going to love destroying her in that ring." I grinned at Matt as he said this I was scheduled for a number one contenders match against Eve on Smackdown and the winner, me, would go on to vs. Beth at the Royal Rumble for the Divas Title. I walked with Phil to his locker room so he could change and watch the "match" on the monitor in there. He came out in his usual shorts another Best in the World t-shirt and a Rancid hoodie. He sat by me on the couch and pulled me into him as Matt and Aubree made their way to the ring. Matt was hardly focused as he couldn't keep his eyes off Aubree. They were so cute together and I was glad the drama with Nick and Eve was coming to a close.

"Raina can I ask you something?" I turned to him with a smile on my lips.

"Wow that's quick asking me to marry you already?" I teased, it earned me a small chuckle and a roll of his eyes. But then he turned serious and I motioned for him to go on.

"What did you say to Mike to make him agree to release Aubree?" This was not what I was expecting. I turned to Phil and locked my eyes with his.

"You promise not to hate me?" He cocked his head to one side; I couldn't believe he hadn't put two and two together.

"Raina there is nothing you could do that could make me hate you. I love you and I don't think you realise how much." I relaxed a little as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"I couldn't let Aubree go through it anymore not when I knew a way out of it for her… Like you said Mike is narcissistic enough to drop Aubree if he got what he wanted. And…he wanted me. I didn't want to… You have no idea how much the idea alone was killing me inside, but I couldn't leave her." He silenced me with a finger and pulled me into him kissing me while stroking my hair as I calmed down.

"This is one of the reason's I love you so much. You'd sacrifice your own happiness for your sister. I couldn't hate you for that. It would just have made sure I'd have hurt Mike a hell of a lot more." I kissed him again and turned when I heard a scream from the TV. I whipped my head round to see Glenn choke slamming Matt onto some creates. Aubree was pretending to be in absolute terror of him as Cena came running on to the scene to deal with him. As the camera man followed their fight I caught a glimpse of someone moving towards Aubree.

"Phil?" He grabbed my hand as we sprinted to the exit where it was all taking place. Matt wasn't a hundred per cent having been choke slammed. And now both Eve and Nick were circling. Nick jumped on Matt just as we burst through the doors. Eve had Aubree by the hair. Phil jumped down into Nick and Matt's fight. As I got up behind Eve Aubree brought her leg up to kick Eve. She let go and stumbled backwards as she turned I grabbed her and hit a gory neckbreaker on to the concrete. I stood up and rubbed my ass. A gory neckbreaker on to the concrete was probably a bad idea, but it had got the job done. Phil threw Nick into side of the wall and he rolled in front of us as Phil checked Matt who was sat rubbing his back. Aubree went to go to him, but seeing the camera's approach I couldn't resist another hit. I signalled to Phil to get Matt to lie down. And as Nick slowly stood up and the camera man arrived, I with the Aubree's help delivered a hip toss to Nick onto the concrete. I turned to the camera with a huge grin on my face as Aubree ran over to Matt.

"I think both Dolph and The Miz have learnt you don't mess with Mouse or me. Sister's stick together and we won't stand for their B.S and neither will our boyfriends. The United States Champ or The WWE Champ!" Then I shoved my hand in front of the camera and signalled for them to stop taping.

I jumped down and walked towards the others. I wrapped my arms around Phil's waist and smiled up at him and looked over at Aubree and Matt.

"You ok Matt?" He looked up at me at me and smiled.

"I am especially after that hip toss." He grinned wider. "But my back does hurt a little. Hope Nick's taken the hint this time." He laughed just as Otunga came out and walked towards.

"I have a message from Mr Laurinaitis. He says Aubree that you don't have to worry about Mr Nemeth anymore he will be leaving you alone. And also Raina that tomorrow on Smackdown you will have a title match against Beth seen as Miss Torres will be in no fit state for a match. I'll see you all later." As he walked away I couldn't hold in my excitement as I jumped around like a giddy school girl.

"We are free from these nut jobs. Phil has his title, I have a title shot tomorrow and when you get back from your 'injury' we know you'll get your title back Matt." This was definitely a perfect day and I couldn't see it getting much better I thought as I kissed Phil and saw Aubree kissing Matt.

A/N How did you like it? Is it all over? Find out in the next chapter by TMG. And as always thanks so much to everyone who has subscribed and reviewed you are AWESOME!


	28. Epilogue

Aubree continues to be an advisor to Phil, Raina, and Matt and with her research and planning has helped them win almost every single open match they compete in. Her and Matt are still together, he proposed to her a year and a half later, and she said yes. They opted for a small, private wedding in Florida. Phil was the best man and Raina was the maid of honor, and Aubree got to be walked down the aisle with her dad. Aubree and Matt, when they're not competing, live in Palm Springs with their three children, Phillip Ethan Cardona is their oldest son, then Denise Ann Cardona, their oldest daughter, and their little baby daughter, Raina Sue Cardona. They are still very in love and Aubree still accompanies Matt to every match.

Raina went on to win the Diva's title going on to be the longest reigning Diva's champion with Aubree's help. At her sister's wedding were she was the Maid of Honor, she caught the bouquet only for Phil to propose to her. At her wedding in Chicago her father walked her down the aisle her sister there all the way as her Maid of Honor and Matt as the best man. She later dropped the title to give birth to her own set of twins a year later. A boy and a girl, Scott Matthew Brooks and Aubree Denise Brooks. While Phil insisted on his friend Scott Colton to be the god father. Raina returned to wrestling full time with her dad, Scott, Aubree and Matt serving as baby sitters. Aubree still serves as an advisor and suffice it to say things couldn't have turned out better.

A/N: Well I'm sad to say that is the end of Until I Met You. :'( I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as TMG and I have enjoyed doing it. However it isn't the end! One TMG has wrapped up one of her stories we are in talks about another colab so be excited, I know we are :D


End file.
